To Love Ru:- King Of Hearts
by G-man India
Summary: My name is Yuuki-Rito and i am an ordinary human... or at least i was until one day trying to save my friends from Lala's invention something dangerous happened and it gave me strange powers. Now my life has gotten even more weird as i battle new enemies, train to handle the devilluken throne and answer my feelings to the girls i love.
1. Another day of trouble huh?

**Disclaimer \- I don't own To Love Ru.**

 **Author \- Hi, I started reading to love Ru manga last month and I have liked it so much that I couldn't get enough of it and started reading to love Ru fanfic one of those fan fic "The Lone Eagle" by "hentai- sempai" inspired me to write my own one so here I am**.

1.Another day of trouble huh?-

This story is about a normal high school student named Rito Yuuki, you can call him the luckiest boy in the universe. (Or the unluckiest) Where is he now you ask? Well he's dreaming right now, so let's go meet him and start the story.

(Dream)

"Ha, ha, ha, marshmallows, ice-cream, cake I'm gonna eat all of you!" Rito was standing in front of a mountain of marshmallows, ice-cream, cupcakes and other sweets with a leaking river of drool from his mouth.

"Ha, ha! I'm gonna dig in," He sprinted towards the mountain and pulled out two orange flavor Popsicle's and shoved them in his mouth sucking in their flavor while grabbing a cupcake with his left hand and dipping his fingers of his right hand in the icing of a strawberry cake.

"AHH! Rito!" A feminine voice rang out.

"Mmm... Did I hear someone?" He looked around but found no one. "Oh I think I was just imagining things," he again focused on the treats in front of him.

"AHH! So good Rito-San" Rito stopped and looked around. "I'm pretty sure I didn't imagine that this time," the sounds suddenly came back, but louder.

"AHH! So good"

"Mmhmm... ahhha!"

"Rito!"

"Rito-san!"

"Rito!"

"Rito-san!"

"What the Hell is happening?!" Rito thought as the voices intensified and everything began to vanish away.

(Dream Over)

"Huhhhhhh..." Rito slowly opened his eyes, allowing the light from his Window to penetrate in, he blinked his eyes in an attempt to adjust them.

"What is this sensation in my mouth?" He looked towards his mouth only to find two spade shaped tails in his mouth.

"This could mean only one thing," an knowing expression formed on his face when tilted his head to the left to find the owner of one the tails.

Momo was laying on his left side wearing only a unzipped hoodie and panties with his left hand squeezing her breast with he shivering, and opened her eyes and sent a wink towards the embarrassed and equally aroused teen "As great as every morning, hai Rito-san?"

The uncomfortable teen quickly turned his head around only to get more uncomfortable.

To his right side was Lala, who was unlike her sister was truly without cloths, who's breathing was uneven and soon he found out that his right hand was in her unmentionable parts and it was doing something more unmentionable, after a minute passed, Lala said, "AHH! I feel so hot Rito".

Reacting out of pure instinct the boy spit out the tails and jumped out of the bed nearly falling down. "Lala?! Momo?! Dammit! I told you both to not sneak in my bed!" The teen pointed at them with his left hand and covered his eyes with the other one.

"But Rito-san how could I miss any chances of the pleasure you give to me at night?" She smiled at him while he stared with his jaw down, first at her and then at Lala.

"Come on Rito I just felt lonely and we haven't slept together in along time" Lala rubbed her eyes and stretched on the bed.

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU TWO ANY REASON TO SLIP IN MY BED NAKED!" Rito shouted his head getting comically bigger.

"Hey Rito how long are you gonna sleep..." Rito heard the doorknob twisting and the door opening then hearing someone's voice turned to the door and found the third sister Nana.

"You kedamono (beast)! What are you doing with Momo and big sis?!" The third devilluken ran after him.

"it wasn't anything wrong Nana,I swear" he tried to run down the stairs but Nana tripped running after him taking Rito with him.

"Ow! That hurt!" Nana said before feeling hot breath on her crotch, she looked down to see as always Rito in a suggesting position with her sitting on his face and his hands on her non existing breast.

"YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

"What's all the commotion about" Mikan ran out of the kitchen after hearing loud pounding noises, she then forms a sweat drop at Rito with two big lumps on his head and an angry Nana beside him "Just another ordinary day Rito?"

"Yeah Mikan," Rito grumbled from the floor.

(Time-skip- Streets of sainean town)

Rito and the three Devilluken princess were walking towards their was walking silently while the three chatted behind him.

"I have already confessed to Lala and Haruna-chan, but still I'm nowhere close to making a decision, on top of that, Run and Yami also confessed to me. If I chose anyone I will disappoint the others." Rito sighed and looked towards the three girls behind him especially Momo. "There's also Momo, she also told me that she loved me. I didn't know she had these feelings for me, back then, I always felt something for her constant advances was not something I liked but still her kindness and helping nature was something I admired but after listening to her feelings, I'm feeling different around her, maybe I lov... No! No! No! I don't need to make this more complicated."

Rito shook his head to clear his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name.

"Rito"

"Huh Lala? What is it? What is that in your hand?" Lala came up running to him holding something in her hand.

"Rito I made a new invention and I need you to test it here," Lala extended her to show him what she was holding a hand sized disc shaped thing with yellow and black rings and a red button in the middle of it.

"Uhh.. what is this?" Rito asked fidgeting "Another invention? Haven't she blown up enough already?"

"This is bubble-bubble protect-kun, you can guess by it's name, it is made for protecting people, please try it!" Lala said trying to hand him the machine.

"Heh, heh, Lala I don't think it's good to try it, you do know what happens to your other inventions, right?" Rito said remembering one of her inventions blowing up.

"Aww, but I worked so hard on it, please try it, I promise it will work as it should!" Lala put up cute face in front of him.

"F... Fine" Rito couldn't resist the cute charm and inwardly sighed "I can just hope that it doesn't go like her other invention but it looks like I'm gonna regret it".

"YAY!" Lala cheered.

"Now tell me what I have to do," he asked Lala.

"Oh you just have to press the red button on it, and you must hold it, it won't activate if a part of skin doesn't touch the button" Lala handed Rito the device and stepped back.

Rito looked fearfully at the device in his hand then at Lala who was cheerfully saying to press the button "Okay here goes" Rito closed his eyes taking a big gulp and pressed the button waiting for something to happen but nothing did.

He slowly opened his eyes only to find him in a plastic ball of some-sort. "Lala what is this?" He confusedly asked.

"This is a polymer that I myself invented I can take enormous amount of pressure, it can't be melted with acid and it is radioactive proof," Lala said.

"But big sister, this doesn't look very strong at all," Nana said tapping her finger against the ball.

"Don't worry Nana-chan we'll help Lala-senpai test her invention" Nana and and the others turned to the voice.

"Mea, Yami what are you two doing here" Nana said as she rushed to hug Mea.

"Me and Yami-oneechan were flying to school together but we saw you we came here" Mea said hugging Nana.

"Oh but how are you going to help big sis?" Nana asked.

"Simple we will attack Rito-senpai with our abilities, and if it protects him then it is successful" Mea said in her usual happy tone.

"That's a great idea Mea-chan let's do ready Rito?" Lala turned to Rito who panicked "Wait.. what if it doesn't work and their attacks hit me".

"Don't worry Rito, it won't. now let's test it, Mea-chan yami," Lala ignored the pleas of Rito.

"Looks like Rito-san's day is going to get more bad," Momo thought as she looked at the two stretching trans weapons.

"Hey w..wait I didn't agree to this!" Rito continued to plea but Yami charged forward with a kick hitting the ball square in the middle and sent it hurling towards Mea, who in turn returned it with same force with a straight punch causing the ball to go back and returned it with a spinning backhand to Mea who performed a spinning kick.

They kept kicking and punching the ball towards each other while Rito kept getting getting thrown around inside the ball. "Ugh, I think I'm getting dizzy".

They finally stopped and Rito sighed in relief, "Maybe now I can get out of this damn thing?" But Mea and Yami had other plans "Hmm Yami-oneechan, it seems that it can take our punches well, should we put in more power," Mea looked at her sister who nodded.

Mea formed a space balster gun from her hair and Yami transformed her hair to resemble a big spiky ball. Rito shouted at the sight of this, "ARE YOU INSANE?! IF YOU ATTACK ME WITH THOSE, I'LL DIE..." However both sisters fired their attacks.

BOOM!

"AHH!..." Rito yelled as the combined attack sent the ball flying in the sky.

"Oops, looks like we put too much power in our last attacks," Mea chuckled while Nana and Momo sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile the ball stopped flying up in the sky and started descending, Rito looked down to see Haruna walking with Risa and Mio, and ball was heading straight towards her, "Oh no, Sairenji get out of the way," he yelled.

"Huh?" Haruna stooped walking, "What happened Haruna" Risa and Mio asked her.

"I thought I heard Yuuki-kun" Risa smirked at this "Oh Haruna are you missing him that much that you are having fantasies of him?" Haruna backed off blushing, "No, no it's not that..." "Sairenji" Haruna looked around to find who said her name, and finally she found him by looking up at Rito in a ball heading toward her, "Oh no," she said as she became frozen in the place.

"Sairenji!" Rito yelled and saw her froze up "ahh.. at least I won't fall in a awkward position" as he thought this the bubble around him began to disappear "me and loud thoughts" he thought with a hopeless expression.

CRASH!

Risa and Mio stood there stunned when something suddenly crashed into Haruna, they both waited for the dust to settle, some seconds later, they saw a sight they were all too familiar with. Rito had managed to lift up Haruna's top while removing her bra and squeezing her breast with his head being in Haruna's... ahem.. private region.

"My my Yuuki-kun we haven't even gotten to school yet and you... so eager huh?" Risa teased.

Rito finally managed to get up looking flustered " gomenn'asai (sorry) Sairenji, Mea and Yami sent me flying and..." he tried to say.

SLAP!

Rito couldn't complete his sentence because of a well aimed slap to his face.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Rito thought as his face smashed in a electricity pole.

(timeskip- sainean highschool)

"Rito looks like he's in a bad mood after we found him," Lala said looking at Rito had gloomy aura around him.

"Well Mea and Yami sent him flying, and your bubble-kun couldn't protect him cause it had a ten minute period, and became deactivated, so it seems like it," Momo said.

"By the way Mea, I didn't see nemesis today where is she?" Nana asked her trans friend.

"Neme-chan said she was going to explore more of the town because she didn't have the time at first," Mea said.

"Okay... oh our class is starting, see you later Ane-ue (big sis)" Nana said running to her class.

"Wait, all of you come to our classroom in the lunchtime, I have something to show you all!" Lala called.

"Huh? What is it?" Nana asked.

"I'll tell you in lunchtime," Lala shouted running after Rito.

(timeskip-class 2A)

"Okay Lala, what did you wanted to show us?" Rito asked as they all surrounded Lala, Saruyama and Yui were also there.

"TA-DA!"

Lala pulled out a blue raygun with discs attached to it's front and a monitor on it's upper side "This is trans-trans anything-kun".

"Another invention? Was one not enough for today?" Rito groned.

"What is this onee-sama?" Momo asked her big sister.

"you all have seen Yami's ability to transform any matter she is touching?" Everyone nodded in confirmation "This allows you to exactly do just that, anything I point it at it can change their form," Lala said excitedly waving the gun around.

"But how does it work princess?" Yami asked taking interested in the invention.

"I have placed a supply of radioactive protothoridium, (made up element) when I select a target and enter the command on this display it projects pricise radiation so that it transforms into the thing I want," Lala explained.

"Uh.. Lala, don't you think carrying a gun full of radioactive material is dangerous?" Rito said bothered with her easiness.

"It's safe Rito, now tell me what do you want to make?" Lala asked.

"Oh Ane-ue can you make a giraffe, I have only seen it in pictures, but it won't be a moving one would it?" Nana asked.

"I'll make some adjustments so it you can ride it okay?" Lala smiled "Really?! Thank you Ane-ue!" Nana hugged her sister.

"Okay let's do this," Lala pointed and fired her gun at four tables, some seconds later, the tables moved became liquid and made up a mattalic giraffe with wooden back.

"Come on Mea" Nana said and they both climbed the giraffe.

"Lala you can't use the tables we need them for class," Rito said.

"Don't worry, I'll change them back after we are done," Lala assured him.

"Lala-san please can you make a beautiful babe for me?" Saruyama said pushing him out of the way.

"Okay" Lala blinked and made a female statue with two more tables.

"Oo... so beautiful" Saruyama said drooling and pulled the statue close to him thinking of commiting horrendous crimes with it.

"How shameless!" Yui called out.

"Yui what would you like... Oh I know," Lala fired at a table and typed something in the monitor, it began to wobble in it's liquid form and took a form of a cat.

"Oh so cute!" Yui picked up the cat in her lap and started to pet it.

"Kotegawa, do you like cats?" Rito asked seeing her reaction.

"No of course not, it's just that it's so cute!" Yui started out angry then went back to nuzzeling the cat.

"It looks like this invention is a working one," Rito thought till he heard Yui yell.

"AHH!"

He turned to Yui, finding that the cat she had been nuzzeling had turned in to a rope which coiled around her hands and then her breast making her whimper, then it travelled to her panties and and started pulling and he turned away blushing to find Mea and Nana in a similar giraffe had turned in big pond of Nana and Momo Trapped in it and the liquid going up their skirts and bra.

Looking around, everywhere he looked, he saw that everyone else was in a similar positions except Saruyama, who was lost in his perverted thoughts. "Lala what is happening?!" He called to Lala who was pinned by some of that gooey trans liquid. "The trans-trans anything-kun is malfunctioning! The radiation is leaking on it's own".

Rito looked in front of him to see the blaster leaking green rays.

"Lala-sama, the radiation leaking.. it is exceeding danger level, if it continues it will result in a radioactive wave blast which will be Powerful enough to kill us all!" Peke the costume robot said.

"What?!" All of them yelled.

"Lala can't you repair it?" Rito Asked the tangled Lala. "No the damaged it's... is beyond repairable, it is going to explode in half a minute" Lala barely squeaked out.

"SHIT! what do I do?" Rito thought as his eyes landed on something, "Lala's bubble-bubble protect-kun?" He thought picking it up.

(flashback-morning)

Rito getting thrown in the bubble.

Mea and Yami firing their weapons at him.

Lala's voice " This bubble-bubble ... can't be melted... radioactive proof!.

(flashback end)

"R..right I can save everyone with this!" He gripped Lala's invention harder and focused on the malfunctioning invention in front of him.

"No time to waste!" He dashed forward as a rope made of the trans liquid tried to grip him but he jumped up and avoided it another one swinged for his head but he slid underneath it reaching the malfunctioning invention he picked it up in his and without wasting another second pushed the button of the other invention trapping the radiation with him.

Everyone was released from their restrains.lala looked at Rito and shouted "Rito look at your hand!" he had barely registered the words and when he looked at it, the gun exploded surrounding him with green radioactive energy.

"Rito!"

"Yuuki-kun!"

"Rito-san!"

"Yuuki-Rito!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rito let out a painful scream, green energy was everywhere, it surged in his arms, in his head, it his was flowing through him.

(Inside Rito's body)

The green energy surged through his blood passing cellular membrane it made it's way to the nucleus and to the DNA.The energy directly hit his DNA and it became unstable.the phosphodiaster and other bonds broke separating the strands, the strands began exchanging nitrogen-bases making a new pattern.The DNA began to stabilize retaining it's double helix form it fully became stable.

(Timeskip)

Rito opened his eyes and immediately groaned feeling the pain from his body.

"Rito!" he immediately recognised the voice.

"You're finally awake!" Lala chirped in happiness and lunged at him.

Rito tried not to groan as he returned the hug, "How long was I out for? And are we in school infirmary?" He asked recognising the room.

"About three hours, and yes, we took you here to doctor Mikado," Lala smiled at him.

"About time you woke up," they turned to see Nana with everyone else at the door.

"Rito-san how are you?" Momo asked.

"Rather fine beside the aching pain in my body," Rito replied rubbing his shoulders.

"Mmhmm... that seems like a good sign," The group turned to see doctor Mikado walk up to Rito.

"What do you mean Mikado-sensie?" Rito asked.

"Yuuki-kun, the amount of radiation you absorbed should have left anyone dead, but you have nothing but some minor pain, that's a miracle," Mikado said.

"What! Do you mean Rito would have been dead beacuse of my invention?" Lala's eyes filled up with tears.

"Yes, the amount of radiation was enough to even kill a Devilluken, but with his survival, I can't even think of how he survived," Mikado nodded.

"I'm sorry Rito, because of me you almost died," Lala truned her face away crying.

Rito grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him, "Lala, it wasn't your fault, and I am mostly okay, see!" Rito moved his arms to show they worked okay. "Now stop crying, or I'll get more hurt from seeing you cry," he said as he offered her a smile.

"Alright arigatou..Rito," She said returning his smile while he wiped her tears.

"Just like Rito-san always so slefless," Momo thought.

"He really cares about Ane-ue, maybe he isn't such a beast," Nana thought.

"However," Mikado interrupted.

"Your DNA reports have yet to come out. I'll have to see them to determine if your DNA mutated or not." she said.

"Okay, but I don't think something happened, I'd have felt something," Rito said shrugging and getting out of his bed

"Mikado, what should I do with this tray of operational knives" Tearju came in carrying a tray full of knives.

"Ah I need to sanitize them Momo can you bring them to me" Mikado asked.

"Hai sensai," Momo walked to tearju and took the tray but while coming back, she slipped backwards in front of Rito, launching the knives at his face.

Thump, thump... thump, thump, thump...thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.

Rito's heart began racing, everything became slow, the knives, tray, even momo.with blinding speed, he snatched the tray with his left hand, grabbing all the knives with his right hand one by one and pu them back on the tray.He turned around to see the falling Momo and caught her by wrapping his arm around her waist.

While holding her he stared into her deep purple eyes as she did into his golden ones, the people around them stood frozen, shocked by what he just did in one second.

 **Until the next chapter...**

 **Author- Stay tuned this is first of the many chapters to come.**

 **Update- Thanks to my beta reader Xyaqom for fixing this chapter.i also did some minor tweaks and i hope that it became more easy to read and enjoyable.**


	2. The trouble starts

**Disclaimer- I don't own to love Ru.**

 **Author- This took longer than I wanted it to, it has been raining all day here since I finished up this chapter. I found "Oh wonder" duo today by simply surfing the songs are good especially "high on humans", "ultra-life" And "live wire". Okay enough about that enjoy the story.**

 **(Previously)-**

 _Thump, thump... thump, thump, thump... thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump._

 _Rito's heart_ _began racing, everything became slow, the knives, tray, even Momo , with blinding speed he snatched the tray with his left hand collecting all the knives with his right hand and placing them back on the tray and catching the falling Momo by wrapping his right arm around her waist._

 _As he stared into her deep purple eyes and she into his_ _golden ones, the people around them stood frozen, shocked by what he just did in one second._

 **2.** **The Trouble starts-**

The wind blew past the leaves of the trees outside Sainan High, creating low whistling noises, birds on trees were chirping among themselves while the dogs on the streets snored peacefully.

Compared to the outside environment, the school infirmary was dead silent, Rito and Momo didn't speak because they were too transfixed on each other and their other companions were too shocked to speak.

 _"Momo ... looks beautiful, No! I shouldn't be thinking like this, but.."_ Rito thought as he stared at Momo.

 _"Rito-san! ,why is he staring at me?"_ Momo thought in Rito's arm.

"Ahem" Mikado sensei's voice finally broke through the silence of the room and the minds of two teens.

"Ah...h Daijobu desu ka?(are you okay?) Momo" Rito blushed as he corrected the princess in her arms so she could stand.

"I'm okay Rito-san thanks to you" the devilluken replied and noticed Rito's hand was still on her waist.

"You can let go now or would you want to touch me somewhere else?" Momo said seductively coming closer to Rito.

"Uhh... gomen'nasai (sorry)" Rito flustered as he removed his hand and placed the try of operating knives on the table near him.

"Uhmm... sorry to intrude but what happened just now yuuki-kun?" Rito's first love Haruna asked.

"Yeah Rito I couldn't even see how you did that, one second knives were heading towards you and the next second you were holding Momo with the knives tray in your hand," his second love Lala chimed in.

"I... don't know... it was like at that moment everything became slow and I just acted out of reflex" Rito replied scratching his head.

"Can you do it again?" Tearju asked out of interest.

"I don't know, but I'll try," Rito got into a running stance outside the door of the infirmary.

"I'll run to that classroom and come back," Rito said and focused in front of him and as soon as he lifted his foot everything became slow, he looked backed at Tearju and saw her blinking and closing her mouth in slow motion, he looked out of the window and saw that the birds flying out there were also flapping their wings slowly.

He came back in less then a second sending a gust of wind towards the standing blonde scientist forcing her to close her mouth as her hair flowed because of the gust, "That was... awesome!" he muttered standing in front of the door.

"Wow Rito, that was so cool, so how did you do it?." Lala hopped to him grabbed his hand.

"Yes Yuuki Rito how did you do it?." Yami asked somewhat curious.

"It seems like that radiation did mutate you and somehow granted you super speed." Mikado-sensei said with a finger on her chin.

"Yeah it seems like it," Rito said while moving his hand up and down so fast that it looked blurry.

"But sensei, will Yukki-kun be okay?" Haruna asked.

"Well he seems to be fine now, and the DNA reports won't be ready till the day after tomorrow, so you have to wait until that day, for now I think it will fine if you go home and get some rest Yuuki-kun, I'll check you tomorrow for any complications," the doctor replied.

"Hai sensei" Rito nodded and they all walked out of the infirmary.

"You sure you feel alright Rito?" Nana asked.

"Yeah Nana, just a bit of headache, nothing more" Rito replied.

"It's evening already? How long was I out for?" Rito asked after exiting the school building he saw the sun was setting.

"For 5 hours, you got us pretty worried you know," saruyama said.

"We should get home now Mikan would be worried about us," Rito said.

 **(Timeskip- Rito's house)**

"So you are telling me that the reason all of you are so late is because Rito got hurt because of Lala's invention and Rito gained superpower because of it. I can believe the first one but superpowers? Who do you think I am?" Mikan said as she glared at Rito and Momo from the kitchen.

"But Mikan-san we are telling the truth... " Momo said but Rito held out a hand.

"Let me handle this," he flickered from the door of the kitchen and appeared in front of Mikan.

"It's true Mikan" he softly said to his shocked sister in front of him.

"What... how did this happen?" Mikan asked.

"Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything," they both sat in the living room sofa and Rito began telling her what happened at school.

"Rito I know you wanted to save everyone but by putting yourself in danger? Do you know how lucky you were? What if you had died? What would I have said to our parents then? Did you think how would it affect me?" Mikan started giving Rito a lecture but Rito grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Huh... Rito?" her voice slightly trembled.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, but I couldn't just sit back and watch. I thought about you but you would have been sad if Yami and the others got hurt, so i didn't care about myself." he pulled himself away but held her by shoulders.

"So please forgive me?" he gave her a smile.

 _"Didn't you think I would have gotten more then sad if you died,"_ Mikan thought as her cheeks blushed.

"O..okay you baka(idiot). I forgive you, now come on, let's eat dinner, it's getting cold." she said fighting off the blush.

Rito's stomach grumbled at this "Heh you're right." he rushed of to join everyone on the dinner table.

 _"I can't stay mad at him for long after all, he is my baka brother,"_ Mikan smiled as she followed him.

 **(Timeskip-sainean high school next day)**

Rito and Saruyama were talking outside of their class.

"Rito, you bastard, you already got the girls and now you also got super speed, I feel so jealous of you," Saruyama said sending Rito a jealous glare.

"Hey, I didn't ask for any of it, and I was just lucky that I didn't die from that radiation, although the pain was as horrible as death," Rito said turning away from him.

"Was it that horrible?" Saruyama asked.

"Yeah, like a thousand needles were piercing every inch of my body," Rito replied still with his back turned.

"I'm sorry Rito, I did not know that it was that bad, I was just jealous of you," Saruyama said feeling a bit sorry.

"It's okay Saruyama, I didn't take any offence" Rito smiled.

"Say Rito, we are friends right?" Saruyama asked.

"Yeah, we're best from middle school right?" Rito replied.

"So can you do me a favor?" Saruyama asked.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Rito turned to look at Saruyama.

"Can you use you super speed to get into the girls changing room and get their photos when they're changing?" Saruyama asked holding a camera with a disturbing lwed expression.

"LIKE HELL I'LL DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Rito shouted while his head got comically bigger.

"I heard the indecent thing you were talking about" they both turned their heads to find Kotegawa pointing her finger at them.

"Both of you are shameless!" she said coming closer.

"But I didn't do anything?" Rito whined.

"You're shameless for having a friend like him!" She pointed at Saruyama.

"Hey don't insult me!" Saruyama yelled.

"Bringing camera to school is against the rules," She said and tried to take the camera from him.

"Hey that's mine!" Saruyama said pulling at the camera as hard as her.

Seeing them entering a tug of war with a camera, Rito steeped up, "Hey break it up" he said trying to break them.

While trying to break them up, Rito applied too much force and Kotegawa's hand slipped from the camera giving it to Saruyama while beacuse ofher momentum, she fell on top of Rito.

"Oh.." she noticed that when she fell her breast were on both sides of Rito's face.

"Mmm..." Rito gave a muffled reply in her breasts making her shiver while she felt something in her skirt.

She looked back to see that Rito's hand had gone up her skirt touching her butt. "SHAMELESS" she yelled while her face got red.

From the side of the corridor Momo watched Kotegawa slapping Rito. _"Rito-san is as his usual. I haven't progressed the harem plan for some time, I should think about a plan today"_ Momo thought and scurried off.

 **(Timeskip- Rito's house)**

"Hey Nana, Lala where is Momo, I haven't seen her come home and it's almost night time," Rito asked the two princesses sitting on the sofa.

"No Rito, we haven't seen her after school, she said she had to go somewhere and left us," Lala said.

"Can you call her on her D-dial?" Rito asked, Lala nodded and dialed her number.

"It's no use, she put it on Do not disturb mode, I can't even track her position," Lala said shaking her head.

"I'll go look for her," He said getting up from sofa.

"You don't have to, she'll probably come back on her own," Nana said.

"It's okay it'll probably be easy with my super speed," he smiled and flashed off through the door.

"Why is that beast getting so worked up over Momo" Nana huffed.

"You know, that's how Rito is Nana, caring about everyone," Lala said smiling.

 _"I know Ane-ue, it's one of the things I like about him,"_ Nana's face grew warm after thinking that.

 _"No I don't like that beast I.. just.."_ Lala noticed her spacing off.

"Is something wrong Nana?" Nana shook her head getting out of her thoughts.

"No I'm fine i was just thinking," Nana smiled and Lala nodded.

 **(With Rito)**

Rito was running through the streets and looked at the shops and streets for Momo, the people who were on the street couldn't even see him, he was just a blur of orange and a gust of wind.

 _"Where could she be? Now that I think about it, i didn't even meet her at school"_ Rito thought as he turned on a corner in high speed.

 **CRASH!**

"Oww..." Rito groaned as he lifted his head to see who he crashed became shocked at looking who it was.

"Yami!"

 **(With Momo)**

The park was mostly empty with the few remaining people getting ready to go home, to one of the benches, a pink haired Devilluken princess was sitting with her hand supporting her head like she was thinking about something.

 _"Come on Momo, just think about a plan, it shouldn't be too hard for you, Arrrg.."_ she clutched her head in frustration.

 _"I need to relax,"_ she reached into her pocket and pulled out her typed something and a photo of Rito was shown in her D-dial.

 _"Ahhh... Rito-san you always manage to distract me."_ she smiled but then her face turned to a serious expression.

 _"Rito-san, you know about my feelings, but I still don't know about yours.I know it wouldn't necessarily love but you surely feel something for me don't you?"_ Momo was contemplating in her mind as a whip came and wrapped itself around her D-dail snatching it away.

Momo broke out of her contemplation and looked to see who took her D-dial.

"Hello princess, did i interrupt you?" a feminine voice said.

"Azenda" Momo said recognising the alien assassin.

 **(with Rito)**

As Rito recognized the victim of his crash, he noticed he was on top of her with his one hand squeezing her breast and the other on her butt.

"Ahh... Gomen(sorry)" Rito said quickly getting up.

"Yuuki-Rito you know I hate ecchi things, and I know that it's a act of god by you but still, I can't seem to get rid of the urge to kill you!" Yami said as her hair began floating dangerously. "So please die!" Rito gulped as she said these words.

Yami transformed a strand of her hair and sent it towards his with his super speed arched his back so the blade was sent wizzling above his head,out of the corner of his eye he saw another blade go for his with his back arched he put his hands on the ground and kicked of his feet performing a backflip and nearly avoiding the blade.

Yami didn't let go and after he landed on his feet sent sent the two blades aiming at his recovering from his flip saw this and rotated his body 45 degrees so the blade missed his shoulders and went past his chest and back.

"Yami I'm sorry, please stop it" Rito said after jumping away from her.

"I hate ecchi!" Yami said while preparing for another attack.

"Yami if hitting me would make you stop then I won't move" Rito said as the blades came towards him, he stiffened waiting for it but the blades stopped a few inches from his face.

"Yami?" Rito asked surprised.

"Why aren't you counter-attacking?" was the darkness assassin's reply.

"What?" Rito asked still not getting what she meant.

"You have these powers now, and still you are not retaliating" Yami said.

"Oh that's because... I don't consider you an enemy, and I don't wanna use my power to hurt you," Rito replied.

"Then do you have any idea what to do with them?" The golden assassin asked.

"I don't know.. use them to protect you?" Rito replied.

"Protect me?" Yami asked surprised.

"Yeah, you always helped me, Mikan and everyone else, besides to me you are someone worth protecting," Rito smiled rubbing his head.

"I'm worth... protecting?" Yami asked.

"Yeah when Kuro tried to kill me, you saved me and before that when Azenda mind controlled Mikan, I couldn't do anything and Momo had to save you... Momo! Oh I forgot, Yami have you seen Momo?" Rito asked after remembering what he was doing.

"Princess Momo? Yes I saw her go towards the park," she stoically replied.

"Arigato Yami I have go now" Rito said as he sped off.

Yami watched him leave, _"To me you are someone worth protecting"_ her cheeks tainted a bit red as she remembered what he said.

 **(With Momo)**

"Ah so you remember me," Azenda said gritting her teeth.

"What do you want?" Momo asked her.

"What do I want? Well there's two things, revenge and to see golden darkness cost me a great chance when you interfered between me and Yami in the by harming you i will get revenge for that and make Yami suffer by harming her friend, two birds with one stone." Azenda said with a malicious smile.

"You can't defeat me alone," Momo said.

"Who said I was alone?" Azenda laughed as eight thugs came out behind her.

"Who knew that hiring thugs was so cheap. I know about your strength, but against eight of them, you will also struggle," she laughed as the thugs circled Her.

 _"It'll take time, but I'll defeat these fools, they are no match for me,"_ Momo thought As she avoided a strike form a thug.

Unknown to her Azenda had pulled out a kunai (A knife with a leaf shaped blade and a handle with a ring on the end basically a ninja knife) It's sharp surface reflected the her horrible face and smile.

 **(With Rito)**

Rito ran through the streets once arriving at the park, he started looking for Momo, and saw her being attacked by a bunch of thugs.

 _"Oh no, I should help Momo,"_ Rito thought but then he saw Azenda holding the kunai in her hands.

"Take this you brat" he heard her yell as she threw the kunai at Momo.

"Momo!" Rito shouted as he ran towards her.

 **(With Momo)**

Momo dodged a thug's swing by strafing right as she heard Azenda "Take this you brat!"

As soon as she turned her head around, she found a blade being held between two fingers just inches away from her eye, she traced the fingers to the arm and then to the face.

After seeing who it was she gasped "Rito-san?!" The thugs gathered in front of Azenda after seeing the new entry of Rito.

"Momo, you okay?" he asked in a monotone.

After she nodded he turned to Azenda with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Huh.. so you are also here, good I'll have fun with both of you!" she laughed.

She looked to one of her thugs and said "He is just a mere Earthling, go get him!" the thug nodded and walked towards Rito and Momo.

"Rito-san I'll..." Momo started to say but Rito stooped her.

"Stay behind me!" he said again in his monotonous voice.

"But.." Rito cut her off again.

"Stay behind me!" this time it was harsh like an order.

Rito looked in front of him to see the thug, "You're mine boy!" Rito didn't say anything and stood there.

The thug got angry and started running, when he was halfway to them, Rito disappeared beside from Momo and reappeared again with his knee planted in the thug's stomach and the thug bending forward in pain. "You little shit..." the thug tried to say but Rito knocked him out striking him with his elbow on his skull and disappeared to reappear beside Momo.

Everyone was shocked by how Rito kicked the shit out of the thug.

"Rito-san" Momo mumbled.

 _"Damn when did that earthing gain powers?"_ Azenda looked at three of the other thugs and told them to attack.

They nodded and started running toward him, the first thug reached him and tried to punch his head, but Rito ducked under it and slapped him so hard that he spun around and started to fall backwards knocked out, but Rito stopped him from falling by wrapping his left arm around his neck while the thug's feet struggled to keep him up.

The two remaining thugs looked at each other in fear, one of them ran to attack him but Rito kicked him in the stomach then grabbed his head by his right hand and smashed his head with the thug's he was holding knocking him out but before he could fall down he also grabbed him by the neck with his right arm.

The one standing thug came stupidly charging at him, Rito looked at a rock in front of him and kicked it at the thug hitting him straight in nuts, the thug clutched his crotch and started to fall down but before his head could hit the ground, Rito stretched out his right foot so that the thug's head landed on it.

Rito cracked his neck and left and right and looked at the four remaining thugs and Azenda, while still holding the two thugs in his arms and one's head on his shoe.

Slowly, he retracted his arms and foot, letting the thugs bodies fall slowly to the ground. "If any of you don't wanna get hurt, I suggest get out of here!" He spoke in a cold tone.

"Huh as if they would, listen to me if you run, I'll hunt you all down myself, so go and attack him!" Azenda said threatening the thugs.

The thugs reluctantly ran towards Rito who just shook his head.

He appeared in front a thug hitting him with a jumping knee kick square in the nose breaking it and then appeared in front of the second one and twisted his right arm with his left and punched him in the chest many times in a second breaking his ribs one by one.

He disappeared again to attack the third thug, he appeared behind him and elbow him in the head causing him to kneel, Rito struck his foot at the bend knee of the thug, breaking the leg then took out the final thug with an uppercut, breaking his jaw.

He then appeared in front of Azenda and snapped his fingers as the four thugs fell down.

"No, don't hurt me!" Azenda said feeling plenty of afraid from what she witnessed.

"Give back Momo's D-dial" Rito said noticing it in Azenda's hand.

"No! That girl ruined my plans, I have to hurt her!" Azenda said.

Rito frowned and then moved forward to retrieve the D-dial but slipped on a rock and on his way down and gripped Azenda's lower clothing completely removing it.

"Ahh... gomen" he blushed as he got up and took Momo's D-dial and threw it to her while Azenda tried to get her clothes back up.

 _"I should get out of here!"_ Azenda thought and tried to run but Yami appeared and hit on her with a metal baseball bat she transformed from her hand.

"Yami!"

"Yami-san!"

"Hello princess, Yuuki-rito" Yami said as her hand reverted to normal.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" Rito asked surprised.

"I followed you after you left, I was going to intervene but it looked like you could handle yourself," Yami replied.

"Yeah Rito-san was so cool!" Momo chirped.

"Ano thanks, but Momo could have probably defended herself, I didn't do much," Rito scratched his head.

"Nonsense Rito-san, If you hadn't stopped that knife, I'd be dead." Momo said hugging Rito's arm.

"Yes Yuuki-Rito, you shouldn't think low of yourself, anyway I'll take Azenda to Zastin, you two should go home," Yami said.

"Arigato Yami" Rito said and walked away with Momo.

Yami watched them leave as a smile crept on her face, "Looks like I can count on you to protect me now Yuuki-Rito."

 **(Timeskip- Rito's room)**

Rito was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. _"Why did i acted like that in the park, it's because of my luck that I snapped out of it but..."_ Rito heard a squeaking noise and looked towards the door to see pink hair.

He knew pretty well who it was, "Momo stop hiding, I heard you," he said out loud and the girl appeared from the door.

"Ahh... Rito-san, you weren't asleep?" she asked but Rito remained silent.

"I'll be going back then," Momo said turning back.

"No!..." Rito blurt out.

"Huh?" The princess said curiously.

"Um.. I mean... I would like to have somebody to talk to right now," He said nervously and Momo just smiled and walked up to him. "And zip your hoodie," Rito blushed as he saw her wearing her usual unzipped hoodie and panties.

She sat down beside him and placed her head on his stomach, "So what were you thinking about Rito-san" she asked him.

"Nothing just my... feelings," Rito answered staring at the ceiling.

"What about your feelings Rito-san?" Momo asked.

"You know, before Lala came into my life, it was so simple I just had to ask Haruna-chan to become my girlfriend, but now after I confessed to Haruna-chan and Lala, there were other girls who confessed to me including Run, Yami and now you, it's became very.. complicated," Rito finished sighing.

"Complicated how so?" Momo asked.

"I feel like I would be breaking others hearts if I just chose one and even if I don't love some of the girls who love me, I don't want to hurt their feelings," Rito said.

"Ah, the answer to that is pretty simple Rito-san," Momo said as she crawled on top of him.

"Momo what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm just giving you your answer Rito-san... the harem," she whispered in his ear.

"That's not necessary Momo," Rito said as she came closer to his face.

"I'm just preparing you for the harem Rito-san, beside I still have to thank you for today," she said and started kissing his neck and Rito started to tell her to stop

"Momo No!We can't do this!" Stop Momo!" After a while Rito couldn't feel Momo kissing him, so he looked at her and saw her not moving from his neck, "Momo?" He called but suddenly felt a wet spot on his neck.

He pulled her up by her shoulders to see her face and frowned, _"she's crying"_ Momo's eyes were filled with tears that were pouring down her face, he felt a lone tear hit his cheek.

"Rito-san you always turn me down, am I not good enough for you? What do I have to do to get your love? Don't you have any feelings for me?" Momo said sobbing through her tears.

 _"I hurt her_ _! I have to fix this maybe, it is time to tell her,"_ he pulled her into him putting his arms around him.

"Rito-san?" the girl said through sobs.

"Shh.. don't cry Momo," he whispered in her ear and cradled her, Momo feeling his warmth and stopped crying, hhen she stopped crying he pulled a reluctant Momo, and wiped her eyes, "You don't look good when crying," he told her.

Rito felt uncomfortable for what he was gonna say next, "Momo I do have feelings for you, I have just... been hiding them."

"Huh?..." The princess said being shocked.

"The truth is... I love you Momo, but I am an indecisive guy, I couldn't choose between Haruna-chan and Lala, and I was afraid that I will end up hurting you if i told you," Rito looked away unable to meet her gaze.

Momo just looked at Rito's face taking in his confession and after sometime, she smiled, "That's what I love about you Rito-san," she said.

"Wha..." Rito turned his gaze to meet hers.

Momo smiled and continued, "I love how you think about women, so highly that you refrain yourself to have a harem, even if they agree, your love and respect for women, and your kindness is what made me fall for you Rito-san," she giggled as he blushed at her words.

"Momo."

"Rito-san."

Their faces started coming closer each time they called each other's name.

"Rito-san."

"Momo."

"Rito-san."

"Momo."

Their lips stopped a few inches apart.

"I love you Rito-san," Momo proclaimed her love.

Rito stared in her beautiful eyes then her lips, "I love you... Momo," and with that, he closed the gap of their lips, locking her sweet lips into a soft kiss, they both closed their eyes as if wanting to forever implant this moment in their memory.

They slowly parted ways after a minute looking at each other, Rito blushed as Momo giggled.

"So do you want to take it to the next level Rito-san?" Momo said suggestively.

"Uhhh..." Rito blushed at the thought.

She giggled, "I'm kidding, for now, just hold me... Rito-san," she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest, slowly going to sleep, listening to his heartbeat as she felt his arms around her waist.

Rito complied to Momo's wish, _"I never even imagined for this but i feel happy."_

He looked at the sleeping princess in his arms and smiled "I love you Momo," he said as he kissed her forehead and drifted into sleep feeling her warmth on his body.

 **(Inside Rito's body)**

Inside the nucleus of a cell a gene with a spade shaped tail on its one end came in contact with a gene of DNA.

The first gene's upper part (without tail) broke form the lower half and replaced the second gene's upper half.

Zooming out of the cell the muscle fibers in Rito's body began to get bigger and sophisticated.

 **Till the next chapter-**

 **Author-** **Now don't get any ideas from this chapter, this is going to be a harem fanfic, everyone will have their moments.**

 **Author's cut-** **this is more like the half life 2 or left for dead's director's cut, I will talk about some facts on how the chapters idea came to me so here's the first one.**

 **When I first started this fanfic, I was going to have Rito's first power to be exactly like "The Lone Eagle's" eagle vision but then I thought about it would be like I'm copying the lone eagle so i altered it and ended up giving Rito the flash's power.**


	3. The wish of a ghost

**Disclaimer -I don't own To Love Ru.**

 **Author- Hell, 1:00 am, and it's done. I'm gonna be introducing my first ever oc in this chapter, hope you like it and thanks to my beta reader Xyaqom for helping me with the story, now let's get on with it.**

 **(previously)**

He looked at the sleeping princess in his arms and smiled "I love you Momo," he said as he kissed her forehead and drifted into sleep feeling her warmth on his body.

 **(Inside Rito's body)**

Inside the nucleus of a cell a gene with a spade shaped tail on its one end came in contact with a gene of DNA.

The first gene's upper part (without tail) broke form the lower half and replaced the second gene's upper half.

Zooming out of the cell the muscle fibers in Rito's body began to get bigger and sophisticated.

 **3.The Wish Of A Ghost-**

Rays of sunlight illuminated Rito's room and stirred him from his slumber.

"Mmmmm..." Rito opened his eyes and looked at his chest feeling weight.

He found Momo hugging him with her head on his chest, _"So last night wasn't a dream after all,"_ Rito thought and smiled.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu (good morning) Rito-san," Rito looked at Momo to see that she woke up.

"I have to say Rito-san, I haven't had a good sleep like that, even with your sleeping habits," Momo said as she sat on his waist and stretched.

Rito blushed when her cleavage showed because of her stretching.

Momo noticed it and smirked, "Rito-san, now that you told me that you love me, can I do this?" She said pulling his shirt up.

"Huh? Momo what are you... Haaaa...," Rito inhaled a sharp breath when he felt Momo's tongue on his nipple.

"You might have no problems telling your feelings Rito-san, but for onee-chan (older sister) and everyone else to be happy you, have to do more than that," Momo said as she flicked her tongue around his one nipple while her left hand caressed all of his chest and her right hand rubbed against his boxers.

"Momo... Haaa... oh... we can't..." Rito breathed heavily, his body stiffened, sweat was forming on his body.

"No Rito-san, we can, you love me and I love you, there is nothing stopping us," Momo came close to his ear and started licking it while her hands continued their work on his body.

"But... ahhh!" Rito tried to say something, but Momo's grip tightened on his boxers, causing him to moan.

"Tell me, if you aren't enjoying this Rito-san, tell me you don't want this, you won't have to do anything, let me take the lead," she pulled away from his ear and came closer to his face staring at him.

"Momo, I'm not saying I don't want this but..." Momo put her fingers on his lips.

"You just have to say Rito-san, and I'll guide you.. slowly," she whispered..

Rito just stared into her eyes.

"Okay," Momo's lips curved into a smile when Rito said it.

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Rito-san?" Momo said.

"Uhhh..." Rito tried to say.

"Shhh... I love you," she cupped his cheeks and lowered her lips to meet his.

Rito gave up resisting, Momo started pushing his lips more hard, and forcibly opened his mouth to put her tongue inside, her tongue then started to explore his mouth and in the process met his tongue, both of their tongues swirled around each other while they gave moans.

Unknown to them the door nob of the door twisted and opened the door, "Hey Rito have you woke up... AHHHHHHHHHH!" Nana gave an ear splitting screaming causing Mikan to rush upstairs.

"Nana-san what happne... RITO, WHAT THE HELL?! " Lala also came with Mikan.

"Aww, Momo, you kissed Rito before me!" Lala complained as Rito finally broke the kiss and fell down from his bed.

"This is not what it looks like," Rito waved his hands.

Nana didn't listen and put him in her choke hold, although more tighter than everyday, "You kedamono, you finally put your hands on Momo,"

"Stop, Nana Rito-san didn't do anything, let him go," Momo tried to free Rito from Nana.

"You finally gave into the temptation Rito, I didn't expect..." Mikan started giving him lecture after he got free from Nana.

 _"Uhhh... when will my mornings be good for once?"_ Rito thought crying while Mikan lectured in front of him.

 **(Timeskip - Rito's Backyard)**

"Here you go, you all must have been thirsty," Rito was watering the garden plants.

"Thank you for taking care of us."

"You are a very kind hearted boy."

"Huh..? Who said that?" Rito looked around but found no one.

 _"Must have been my imagination,"_ Rito turned around but Celine jumped on him hugging his head.

"Whoa! easy there Celine," Rito took the plant baby from his head and into his arms.

"Rito, I want to have curry rice today," that took him off guard, he looked at Celine in bewilderment.

"Celine, did you say something?" He asked the baby.

"I said I want to have curry rice," that confirmed his suspicion.

 _"Am I losing my mind?"_ He thought.

"Rito breakfast is ready," Mikan called from inside, Rito got out of his thoughts and headed inside.

 **(Timeskip - Sainan High - Lunch Break)**

"Was Celine really talking to me?" Rito thought leaning against the classroom wall.

"Rito-san," Rito turned his head to see Momo.

"Momo, what is it?" He stopped leaning against the wall and stood straight.

"Why? Can't I meet you at the school, after all, you confessed to me," she teased him putting her hands on his chest.

Rito got flustered "No but.." Momo smiled and removed her hands.

"I was just teasing you Rito-san," she chuckled but then her face turned serious.

"Actually, I was here to talk about the situation you are in," she said.

"My situation?" Rito asked puzzled.

"Yeah Rito-san, as you know you know you have confessed to three people now, but you still haven't chosen one have you?" She leaned on him.

"I... Momo that's a very big decision and it doesn't help that I love three of you equally," Rito sighed.

"Then you should consider my plan Rito-san, that way we all will be happy" Momo said looking at him.

"But Momo..." another voice interrupted him.

"What you doing with Momo san you pervert," Rito and Momo looked in the direction of the voice to see Nakajima the head of Venus Momo club with the other members behind him.

"Nakajima-san, can you leave us alone, we were talking about something," Momo said.

"But Momo-san, don't you see that pervert is slowly clutching you in his grasp," Nakajima pointed Momo hugging Rito's arm.

"We will not allow him to defile Momo-san!" All the club members shouted.

"Nakajima, I got a lot on my hands already, can you please leave me alone," Rito tried to reason with him.

"No! I can't let you go after what you tried to do with Momo-san!" Nakajima said as he grabbed Rito by his collar.

Rito's eye twitched, he forcefully removed Nakajima's hands from his collar taking him by surprise and threw him up from his shoulder towards the club members. Nakajima hurled towards them knocking the thick density of club members out from his momentum and planted himself on a wall with a crater.

Rito and everyone else stood shocked looking at the waste of club members sprawled on the floor and Nakajima in the wall crater his body still twitching.

"Rito-san, I think we should check you out with doctor Mikado," Momo suggested and Rito nodded.

(Time Skip -School Infirmary)

Rito sat on a stool while the others waited for doctor Mikado.

Momo had called Lala and Nana and they brought Mea, Yami, Haruna, Saruyama and Oshizu with them too.

Mikado came from behind the curtains "Yuuki-kun have you encountered something else abnormal this day?" She asked looking at him.

"Um... yeah in the morning, when I was watering the plants, I was hearing some voices and I could understand what Celine tried to say, the same thing happened with the plants in the classroom," Rito replied.

"I see, say Yuuki-kun, have you kissed someone yesterday or today? " Mikado asked with a smirk.

Rito blushed hearing this, "W... what has that got to do anything with this?" He stuttered.

"Well, take a look at this Yuuki-kun," Mikado brought up a scan of his head from a file folder she was holding.

"That's Rito's head scan," Lala said.

"Yeah but take a look here" Mikado pointed at his lips.

"As you see this structure that is connected with Yuuki-kun's lips is not present in other humans," she said pointing at a V shaped structure that was connected to both of his lips with small tubes.

She continued, "But that is not all, this structure has the ability to splice and modify DNA," she then pulled another sheet from her file.

"This is the latest DNA scan I ran on Yuuki-kun just now," she then pointed at a specific gene which was dark colored from the upper half and light colored from the lower half.

"This gene here is neither human nor alien, it's a hybrid," she said.

"So I ask again, have you kissed someone recently," Mikado gave Rito a look.

"Momo kissed the beast today," Haruna, Mea and Oshizu gasped while Yami remained stoic and Saruyama glared at Rito with jealously.

"But what is the matter with that?" Nana Asked.

"You see this gene is half human and half Devilluken, " Mikado said.

"I think that the newly formed structure in Rito's mouth takes genes from other people by kissing and improves his DNA," explained Mikado.

"What! does that mean? I'm turning into a Devilluken?" Rito started to look around his body if he got a tail or not.

"No, the structure that is in your mouth has been coded to improve your DNA but not to the point you lose your human physique and traits, that is why you gained the strength of Devilluken and the ability to talk to plants from Momo but didn't gain the tail beam ability because it would cause much greater interference with your human anatomy," Mikado explained and Rito sighed in relief.

"So that means the beast can gain any of our powers just by... (gulp) kissing us?" Nana nervously looked at Rito.

"No, the structure... I think I should give it a name, okay DNA modifier will be good," Mikado said.

"Okay so the DNA modifier is connected to Rito's amygdala, the part of the brain that controls feelings and it's cells only stimulate I mean work when Rito has a certain feeling while kissing," Mikado walked to her desk.

"I bet that feeling was lust," Nana disgustingly looked at Rito while he flinched.

"No, I don't think that is the feeling," Mikado turned to Nana.

"Why not? That beast gropes us everyday," Nana huffed.

"True, but he doesn't do it intentionally, and every time he tends to be nervous rather then lustrous, Lala-san, do you have an invention to help determine what someone is feeling," Mikado then turned to Lala.

"Yes I have something for this." Lala pressed some buttons on her D-dial and a metallic headband attached to a box shaped machine with wires which had a heartbeat monitor in the middle showed up.

"This feeling-feeling detect-kun will help us to find what feeling stimulates the DNA modifier's cells," she put the headband on Rito's head and connected several pins to his chest and arms.

Mikado connected the invention to her computer and typed something on the keyboard of her computer and her monitor liter up showing two images, one of Rito's brain and on of his mouth's inner structure.

"Okay, Yami-san can you please stand beside Yukki-kun so that we can test this," Mikado gestured to Yami.

"Why me? Why not princesses Momo?" Yami questioned.

"We are just doing a test run," Yami nodded and stood beside Rito.

The device started beeping and voiced the results, "Nervous and a good amount affection, suspected to like the target person,"

Rito's breath got caught in her throat as Yami blushed and curled her hair in a fist "What is the meaning of this Yukki-Rito?"

"Don't harm Yukki-kun, Yami-san this didn't trigger the simulation, and besides, two friends having this feeling is common," Mikado said grinning but Yami got more flustered with this and knocked Rito out with her fist hair.

"Okay next is Lala-san," Mikado said and Lala hopped to Rito.

Beep, beep, "The feeling is love."

"Yay! My invention works, Rito loves me!" Lala jumped and hugged Rito.

"And the cells are also simulating, but just to confirm, Haruna-san, will you please?" Mikado asked.

Haruna nervously walked and stood behind Rito when the Machine started beeping, "The feeling is love," Rito and Haruna blushed after hearing this.

"Who knew Rito loved you too and the cells are simulating too, okay last is Momo-san," Mikado pointed and Momo stood beside Rito giving him a wink.

Beep, beep, "The feeling is... Love," the room fell silent after that.

"The cells are simulating perfectly, so you love all three of them Yukki-kun?" Mikado broke the silence.

"Beast! What is the meaning of this?! We thought you only loved Haruna and Ane-ue!" Nana asked.

"Yes senpai, I'm also confused," Mea said after being quite the whole time.

"Yes, Yuuki-Rito, I thought Your feelings were clear," Yami said.

Rito stayed silent.

"I SAID SOMETHING! ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!" Nana yelled.

Momo got between themm "Stop it Nana I'll tell you what happened..."

"No!" Rito stopped her, stood up and removed the headband and the pins.

"This is all my fault," he walked towards the circle.

"I loved Momo but chose not to tell her because... I was a coward," He shifted his gaze from Momo to Nana.

"I didn't tell her because I didn't even had courage to choose between Sairenji and Lala, I backed down because it would have been impossible to chose between the three of them but last night..." he stopped for a moment.

"Last night I couldn't hold it back any more and... Sairenji!" He looked at Haruna who was crying.

"Sairenji what's wrong?" He took a step towards her but she ran out of the infirmary.

"Wait Sairenji," Rito took off after her.

"I'll go after them," Oshizu said and followed them out.

"I'll also go," Momo tried to go after them but Nana grabbed her hand.

"No Rito has got that, you will tell us what happened last night," Yami and Mea nodded from behind.

 **(With Rito)**

Rito was ran empty corridor running through an empty corridor while searching for Haruna when he heard a sob.

He followed the sob behind a pillar and found Haruna leaning against it crying "Sairenji..." Haruna snapped her neck towards him.

"Yuuki-kun I..." she tried to say through tears but Rito suddenly pulled her in an embrace.

"Shhh... I'm sorry Sairenji," he said stroking her hair.

Haruna just stood there motionless in his embrace, "I should have told you that I loved Momo but I didn't... because of me you are crying," he whispered in her ear.

Haruna pulled away from the embrace "But Yuuki-kun..." Rito grabbed her by shoulders.

"But everything I told you was true, you were my first love and I mean it, I don't wanna see you crying because of me," He wiped her tears away with his handkerchief.

"Yuuki-kun, I'm not crying because you didn't tell me about Momo," she said after he wiped her tears.

"Eh?" Rito looked puzzled.

"I was crying because..." someone interrupted them.

"I finally found you two," Oshizu huffed as she stopped running in front of them.

Then a black portal appeared beneath them and the three fell into it.

"Ow... this artificial body hurts just as much as a real one," Oshizu said as she tried to stand up but gave a moan because something was beneath her.

Looking around her she saw that she had fallen on Rito's mouth, which was the cause of her moaning, as his hands got into her bra squeezing her breasts, she gave out another moan and saw that Haruna had fallen on Rito's crotch and was breathing on it, causing Rito to pinch one of her nipples.

This time, beside giving a moan, her psychokinesis powers activated lifting him up and throwing him into Haruna.

When Haruna opened her eyes she saw Rito's face was in her breast which was somehow exposed, his mouth on one of her nipples and his left hand on her other breast.

Haruna went wide-eyed "Ehhhhh.." and slapped Rito away into a wall.

After they all recovered, they noticed they were in a long hall which was mostly dark before they prepared to explore it the rest of the hall lit up.

In front of them, there were many samurais on their left and right forming two lines facing horizontally but they were all ghost, they had no legs just floating tails and were white and transparent.

"Where are we and why are there so many ghost samurai here?" Rito asked Oshizu.

"I don't know, I haven't been here before," Oshizu answered.

Hoping to find some clues, they started to walk forward. After reaching the end, they saw another ghost, but he was sitting on a throne, and was wearing a yukata with heavy embroidery, almost like the old Japanese kings, he had spiky hair that leaned forward.

The ghost on the throne sat up and walked a few steps, then spread his arms wide, "Greetings guests, I am Hamakawa Yurei "The King of Ghosts."

"Um... king of ghosts? I don't think I heard anything about that," Oshizu said.

"Yes, that is why you are here Murasame Oshizu, as for your friends, they have mistakenly been brought here," Yurei said.

"How do you know my name?" Oshizu asked.

"I know because it is my duty to take care of the wandering spirits or ghosts as you call them," Yurei said as he sat on his throne again.

"But then why are we here?" Oshizu asked.

"You are here because your time on Earth is finished," the king replied.

"Finished?! What do you mean by that?" Haruna asked worried.

"My job is to pass the spirits in heaven and hell, those spirits who do not come to me and wander have a time limit and yours just expired," Yurei tapped his fingertips on the armrests.

"But I love it here, I don't wanna go, I have friends here," Oshizu relented.

"Everyone's time comes to an end Murasame-san," Yurei said with superiority.

"But you can't..." Rito tried to say.

"Murasame-san, you never told your friends how you turned into a ghost, you might wanna do that now before you don't have the chance to tell them," Yurei said.

"How you turned into a ghost?" Haruna asked.

"Yes I think I should tell you how I became like this," Osizu said.

 **(Flashback 400 Years ago)**

In a small house made of wood and dry bamboo a figure was sleeping on a worn out futon covered with a thin blanket. The house was rather clean with a old style hearth in a corner and no windows, a person stepped into the house.

"Wake up Oshizu.. wake up!" Oshizu yawned and woke up from her slumber.

"Midori, did you have to wake me up so early?" Oshizu asked a young girl with young girl with black hair.

"Well, we have to go to work," Midori replied.

"Uhhh... okay let me get changed" Oshizu said and got up.

After Oshizu changed, they both got out of the house and started walking towards the fields.

They saw a convoy in their in which four people carried a sedan with someone sitting in it.

"It's the prince of other region, he is going to the nearby place to ask the hand of our princess," Midori told Oshizu.

"I wish I could also fall in love and marry someone to spend my life with," Oshizu said.

"That's impossible you know, after all, we are poor, and your parents have also died in the carnival fire last month," Midori said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to dream, come, let's go, or we'll be late for work," Oshizu grabbed Midori's hand and ran.

After running something they reached the fields but saw there was a crowd with the village chief in the middle.

They pushed their way to the front and listened to the chief and farmers, "Chief, if it doesn't rain this year, we all will starve to death," a farmer said.

"But what can we do, making rain isn't in our hands," the chief replied.

"We have to do another hitomi-goku (A sacrifice ritual)," another farmer said.

"But where will we find a candidate willing to sacrifice their life?" The chief asked.

"I am ready to be the sacrifice," Oshizu said holding her hand up.

All eyes turned to her "Oshizu are you out of your mind?" Midori said.

"Midori, I have lost my parents and I have no one else for relatives, I am willing to do this to save our village," Oshizu said.

"But O.. Oshizu," Midori started to cry but Oshizu held her hand.

"Midori, I am truly grateful for your friendship, I enjoyed our time together, but I'm afraid we have to part now, don't grieve for me," Oshizu let go of her hand and walked to the chief.

"I am willing to be the sacrifice" Oshizu said.

"So, it is decided that this girl will be the sacrifice for hitomi-goku," the chief said and the villagers affirmed.

After grooming Oshizu for the sacrifice, they reached the nearby river for the ritual.

"Oh God, we are giving you this young girl as a gift, please bestow a rain upon our village so that we may be saved," the chief said out loud and gesture to Oshizu.

Oshizu was wearing a white kimono with straightened hair. She slowly walked into the river struggling as she got more to the center, finally she couldn't resist the waves and allowed herself to be carried by them.

Oshizu's whole body was beneath the water, it was carrying her with it, she opened her mouth but only bubble of air came out her nostrils and mouth filled with water, she closed her eyes.

 **(End flashback)**

"Oshizu-san," Rito and Haruna muttered.

"When I woke up I was in my ghost form, I tried to talk to people but they got afraid of me and ran away, so I hid place to place, building to building till I met you," she smiled.

"Hamakawa-san, there has to be something, Oshizu-san never hurt anybody, please let her stay with us, " Haruna said.

"Yes, please, she is a great friend to us and a very important person," Rito also tried to convince him.

"Yuuki-kun Haruna-chan, thank you for caring about me, " Oshizu smiled in gratitude.

"It doesn't work that way, besides her behavior isn't the problem, her last wish is the problem," Yurei said.

"Last wish?" Rito asked.

"Yes, people become ghost because their last wish isn't fulfilled and after fulfilling their last wish, they can pass on, but her wish is something that can never be fulfilled," Yurei said.

"Why, what is it?" Rito pressed on.

"Her last wish is too find someone who loves her, spend her life with him, and die of old age, now tell me, isn't it impossible..." Yurei said but Rito interrupted him.

"That isn't true, Oshizu-san is a great and kind person, anybody would be happy to become her soulmate," Rito said.

"Oh, even if she is a ghost, tell me, tell me someone who will," Yurei irritatingly asked.

Rito gritted his teeth and shouted, "I WILL!" he declared.

"Yuuki-kun!" both females gasped.

"Say again?" Yurei asked.

"I said I will love her, and spend my life with her!" Rito said as Yurei stared him in the eye.

After staring for quite some time he eased up, _"This boy is determined, he will keep his word,"_ he thought.

"Okay I believe you," Yurei said.

"Huh?" Rito stood there puzzled.

"I will now return you to your world, but keep your word, cause I will keep my eye on you," he snapped his fingers and a another portal formed beneath them taking them back to the world of the living.

Getting up on their feet after the portal dropped them, they found they were back in the school.

"Oshizu-san I..." Rito tried to speak to her.

"No need to tell me Yuuki-kun, I know you said that for me, we will talk later, I think you should talk to Haruna-chan," Oshizu said.

Rito relaxed and bowed "Arigato Oshizu-san" He said as she walked away.

Rito turned to Haruna and opened his mouth, "You don't have to say anything about earlier Yuuki-kun, and I also have to say something to you," Haruna said.

"I was crying earlier because I said to you that I was happy of you not choosing the harem plan, but now I thought that because of me, saying that has became harder for you to chose," Haruna said.

Rito smiled at her, "It wasn't your fault Sairenji, I didn't have the courage for it," he said.

"I think you should reconsider the harem plan Yuuki-kun," Haruna said out of blue.

"What..?" Rito bewildered.

"I mean, it's the only way to make everyone happy, and besides, you also have to marry Oshizu-san now, so..." She said looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I guess you are right Sairenji, I have also been thinking about it," Rito said and they sat in silence.

"Yuuki-kun do you... Uhh can we kiss?" Haruna asked as Rito's face flushed.

"Why s.. so suddenly?" he stammered.

"Because our first kiss was accidental, and I want it to be real for this time," she said.

"Okay," he said and faced her.

They started coming closer "You sure Sairenji?" Rito asked and she nodded.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Rito said.

"Don't worry Yuuki-kun, I want to do this, " she said and they kept coming closer until their faces were inches apart.

"We do..." Rito tried to say but Sairenji cupped his face and smashed her lips against his taking him by surprise.

They separated a minute after, "That was good Yuuki-kun," Haruna said and ran away leaving Rito as a blushing mess on the floor.

 **(Time Skip - Night)**

 **(With Nana)**

Nana was laying on her bed, thinking about what Momo told her, and what Rito told her after returning.

"That beast is too kind for his own good, now he also has to marry Oshizu-san," Nana huffed.

"I wonder what feelings would he have had for me if they tested it on him," she thought.

 **(With Mea)**

Mea was sitting on her apartment floor.

"Senpai's powers are growing and so is his feelings for the girls, I wonder if I can convince him to lick me now" she thought playing with her laptop.

 **(With yami)**

Yami was standing on a rooftop.

"Nervous and a good amount of affection suspected to like the target person."

 _"Does Yuuki-Rito also have feelings for me?"_ She placed a hand on her heart.

 **(With Oshizu)**

Oshizu sat on her bed.

 _"I said I will love her and spend my life with her!"_

"Yuuki-kun..." Oshizu sighed.

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Author- So how was this one, too fluffy? How about my oc? Well anyway I hope you enjoyed it and ask me any questions if you want I love answering your questions.**

 **Author's cut- Originally this chapter was only written because the oc I introduced would play a part in a next chapter and I needed to introduce him but then I remembered Oshizu mentioning her death by a sacrifice so I also planned an origin for Oshizu.**


	4. A shocking shooting

**Disclaimer- I don't own To love Ru.**

 **Author- Hello I hope you didn't get bored with my story, anyway I have an announcement, I will be introducing an OC Xyaqom from my beta reader Xyaqom (Yeah I know, they both have the same name) in the sixth chapter so if you wanna get to know more about him, I suggest you should read Drogons.**

 **If you liked my story, then you are going to love this one, it is an original story based on To Love Ru, its about a guy named Brad, a college guy whose life turns upside down when an alien princess teleports into his bathtub, it has everything that a good story needs, gory action, good original story, adult humor, lemons, and good dialogues.**

 **You can find his story on my profile page in fav. and follow stories or you can read it from his profile from my favorite author list.**

 **4.A Shocking shooting-**

The environment of Yuuki household was quite, the only sound was of bread being munched by Rito as he time to time glanced at Nana who was sitting on the chair on the other side of the table staring at him with venomous glare.

He gulped when he made contact with her eyes " _Ever since I promised to marry Oshizu so that she wouldn't have to leave the others, Nana's been like this, everyone else was easy to convince, Momo thought of it as a progress to her harem plan, Lala was as oblivious as always and was cheering when I told her, Mikan, Yui, Run, Haruna and others understood that I did it for Oshizu, and had no problem with it, but Nana... she's somehow angry and as always I think it's because of something I did,"_ he thought as he finished his breakfast.

"Uhhh, is something wrong Nana?" He hesitantly asked her.

"Why do you think there something wrong with me?" Nana didn't stop glaring at Rito.

"Well... you seem stressed, and you're sending me this death glare from the morning, did I do something?" Rito scratched his head.

"You bet you did something!" Nana said in a higher pitched voice which made Rito shrink back in his chair.

"You were only supposed to love Lala and Haruna then how come you fell for Momo and now you are marrying Oshizu, who do you think you are?!" Nana smacked her both hands on the table and leaned towards Rito in anger.

Rito sat up from his chair in fear "Whoa, calm down Nana, I didn't do all this on purpose," he said.

"Then why? What do you plan to get from Momo and Oshizu?" she asked.

Rito looked down for a second then looked at Nana "Nothing, actually," he said.

"Huh?" Nana tilted her eyebrows.

"I really love Momo Nana, it is exactly as it was with Lala, I never knew how I started to feel like this towards her and for Oshizu, I had to make that promise because I didn't wanna see her sad from parting ways with us, after all, she only recently made friends, I was just trying to help her," Rito said.

Nana relaxed from her pose "I know,".

"You knew?" Rito asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I was just irritated by your kind behavior, seriously Rito, you should consider your happiness before others," Nana said.

Rito looked at Nana then smiled "But my happiness is with all of you, if you are happy Nana then, I'm also happy,".

Nana's cheeks flushed at this "You're making it more hard for me not to like you... you beast," she muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Rito asked.

"Nothing, nothing, I have to go now!" Nana hurried to the door in a panic to leave, but Lala suddenly opened it knocking her back.

Stumbling back she fell against Rito's chest "You okay Nana?" Rito asked her.

Nana flushed more against his chest but then noticed his hands were right at the place where her breasts should have been "Don't call me pechapai !(flat-chested)," she yelled and sent his head into the ceiling with an uppercut.

"I didn't," Rito muttered with his head buried in chunks of ceiling.

"Ohh... Nana, Rito you're playing together how nice," Lala happily said as Nana sweat dropped.

After getting Rito's head out of the ceiling and fixing the hole that was made by Nana's uppercut, Rito and Lala were sitting in the living room.

"Rito, can we go to the Magical Kyouko show's shooting tomorrow?" Lala asked Rito who was nursing the bruise on his head with an ice pack.

"Huh.. But why tomorrow Lala?" Rito asked holfing the ice pack.

"Ren called me today and said that I can come and Run also said she wanted to meet you," Lala said.

"Okay we'll go tomorrow," Rito approved.

"Yay! thank you Rito!" Lala hopped up from the sofa and jumped on Rito hugging him to death.

"Lala, I can understand you are exited to go see the shooting, but you are crushing me, and your chest..." Rito blushed as her breasts pressed against his chest.

"Whoops, sorry Rito," Lala separated from him allowing him to breathe.

 **(The next day)**

Lala and Rito arrived at the shooting location, it was a park, the setup was not completed, the shooting crew was running around and setting up the camera, lights and other equipment for shooting, the people who had come to watch the shooting had formed a circle around the location.

"Wow! There are so many people here," Lala said in awe.

"Well that's because Magical Kyouko is so popular," Rito said.

"But where is Ren, he said he will be here for us," Lala impatiently tapped her foot.

"Lala," Lala and Rito truned to see Ren coming to them.

"Sorry Lala, I couldn't find you in this crowd," Ren said apologetically.

"It's okay Ren, come on now, let's meet Kyouko-chan," Lala said jumping.

"Yes follow me Lala, you too Yuuki," Ren said and led them towards the center of the shooting.

He stooped in front of a trailer, "Yuuki,"Run said she wanted to talk to you, she's in there, I'll go with Lala to Kyouko-chan," Rito nodded and walked away with Lala.

 _"Hmm... I haven't seen Run in many days,"_ Rito thought entering the trailer.

"Run, are you in here?" Rito called and looked around to find her.

 _"Maybe she had gone to the bathroom,"_ Rito thought but then felt someone jumping on his back.

"Oh Rito-kun I missed you!" Run cheered happily hugging him from back.

"Oh Run, it's good to see you too after all these days," Rito turned around and faced her, she was wearing a white sundress.

"Hai Rito-kun, I haven't been able to spend time with you because of my schedule," Run said as she tightened her hold on his neck.

Rito started getting nervous "So why did you call me here Run?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to be alone with you Rito-kun," She pressed her body against his chest making sure that he feels her breasts grinding up and down.

Rito blushed harder, "Uh.. Run I don't you think you should come that close near me," he said.

Run smiled and leaned towards his ears and whispered "But I'm enjoying this Rito-san, aren't you?" she licked his ear a little.

Rito didn't give a response but a certain action from in between his legs told Run everything she wanted.

She applied more pressure and rubbed her chest against his "I can do more than this Rito-kun," she smiled seductively and got close to his face.

Rito tried to wiggle out of her arms but she held him there, she then grabbed his right hand and placed it on her breast.

"Do you feel my heart Rito-kun, it's beating for you, can you hear it?" Run held his hand firmly on her breast and pulled his face close to her looking in his eyes.

Rito stood there unmoving for a second fixed in her eyes _"Run she also has feelings for me, but..."_ he managed to recover.

"Run I think we should not... Waaa!" he said stepping backwards but tripped on the carpet and fell dragging her down with him.

Both groaned from the ground but not because of pain, while falling Rito managed pull her dress up along with her bra, still grabbing her one breast with his right hand while the other breast pressed up against his mouth and the action between his legs rubbed against her crotch.

Run grabbed Rito's hair by his hands and moaned "Oh Rito-kun, you can do anything you want," she said while Rito blushed under her.

At that time the tralier door opened and Lala stepped in "Oh you are having fun with Rito huh Run?" she said chirping.

Ren entered after her and grew infuriated "What are you doing to my sister Yuuki?" He rushed to them and pulled Run off Rito while she reluctantly tried to stay on him.

Kyouko entered after them, "What's going on here?" she asked after seeing Ren shaking Rito by his collar angrily and Run clinging to his arm.

"Ah Rito and Run were having fun so Ren also decided to join in," Lala replied in her usual manner.

 _"I think Run tried to seduce Rito-kun again, and Rito-kun's luck got better of him causing Ren to attack him,"_ Kyouko thought watching the memorzeions assault Rito.

 **(Timeskip-30 minutes)**

"I'm keeping a close eye on you Yuuki," Ren said glaring at Rito.

"I told you it was an accident Ren," Rito retorted.

"It didn't look like one," Ren said back and butted heads with Rito both of them glaring at each other.

After the mishap in the trailer half an hour ago, Run had managed to stop Ren from attacking Rito and they were now standing in the crowd waiting for the shooting to begin.

"Hey, look the shooting, is starting," Lala said to the two brawling teens.

They looked over and saw Kyouko and Run walking in the shooting scene but they were not wearing their usual revealing costumes instead they were wearing casual cloths.

"Who knew that you liked this kind of clothes too Blue Metallica," Kyouko commented while the camera recorded.

"Humppp... I too like simple dresses Magical Kyouko, my battle attire is only to throw the enemy off focus," Run huffed.

"Huh anyway, it's good to have a friend to talk about these things don't you think so?" Kyouko asked as they sat down a bench.

"Yes even though we were once enemies, we became good friends," Run smiled.

"Friendship won't save you Magical Kyouko," A voice said, the crowd, Kyouko and Run turned their heads to see two aliens whose skins were blue, they had an antenna like structure on their forehead, they were wearing dark purple clothes, with helmets and had rifle like guns with them.

"Who are you people?" Kyouko and Run asked getting up from the bench.

"We are from planet Anthra and we are Anthrains.." the alien were saying when Rito notice Ren shifting uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong Ren?" Rito asked in concern.

Ren looked at Rito and shook his head "No nothing is wrong Yuuki," he said and then narrowed his eyes on the aliens _"They look just like them and the name is also the same, could it be? Nah probably not but..."_ he thought.

"We came to invade the planet Earth, and we know you are the only one who is able to stop us, so we are going to deal with you first Magical Kyouko," the aliens said.

"That's not going happen right Blue Metallica?" Kyouko got ready to battle.

"You're right Magical Kyouko these guys don't stand a chance against us," Run said as she pulled her battle rod (TV show realistic prop).

The alien just smirked and then some explosions occur around Run and Kyouko covering the scene with smoke at which the director yelled "Hey this isn't in the script".

The smoke cleared to show that more aliens appeared behind Run and Kyouko and they were restraining them by holding their hands behind their backs.

"Rito-kun HELP!" they both yelled together.

"Ren there something wrong, it doesn't look like they are shooting anymore," Rito said and waited for Ren's response.

When he didn't respond he looked to his side but didn't find him "Ren, Ren? Ren where are you?."

Lala tapped on his shoulder "Rito, Ren is there" she said and pointed to Ren running towards Run.

Rito saw Ren running towards Run and Kyouko and then saw the aliens pointing their guns at him "Shit Ren look out oh! There isn't much time," Rito flashed from the crowd and appeared in front of Ren with his head bent down.

All the aliens then opened fire on Rito who was in front of Ren, they unloaded all their magazines while the girls screamed "Rito-kun!" and Ren stood rigid in shock.

The aliens smirked after their magazines emptied but to their and others shock, Rito lifted his head and brought his closed fists forward and opened them dropping hundreds of bullets on the ground.

The aliens stared in disbelief, they didn't even see him move, the girls watched in awe while the crowd cheered not noticing that this wasn't a part of the shooting.

"Ren you okay?" Rito asked.

"How in the hell Yuuki?" Ren muttered.

"Ha, ha, ha Ren Elsie Jewelria, looks like your friend saved you this time," They tilted their heads to see another alien emerging behind from the other aliens but he was different.

He was wearing a army cap insted of a helmet and his uniform was red, he had three stars on the shoulder of the shirt and had a pistol on his waist. "But he won't be able to save you every time," he said smirking.

Ren gritted his teeth "You people..."

"You know who they are Ren?" Rito asked looking at Ren.

"Yeah they are from Anthra, an inter-glactic terrorist organisation, they have tried to Kidnap me and Run before in a plan to overthrow the Memorze throne but failed, that man over there is the second in command of their leader, his name is Maki," Ren said.

"General Maki actually, and this time we will kidnap princess Run for sure," Maki said smirking.

"No way in hell we are going to let that happen, right Ren," Rito said.

"Yes, me and Yukki are gonna lay waste of you little platoon," Ren said.

"Teenagers are so arrogant," Maki gestured his men to attack them.

All of the soldiers charged at them, when one soldier got close to Rito, he prepared to strike him with his gun, but Rito punched him in the stomach and sent him flying towards the jungle gym where his head hit one of iron bars, leaving a dent of the size of his head.

All the other soldiers stopped, seeing this Maki was also temporarily stunned but recovered quickly, "Don't just stand around, attack!" He yelled and the soldiers continued towards Rito and Ren.

A soldier tried to attack Rito with his rifle, but Rito grabbed it and hit him in the gut with the rifle's butt, the soldier recoiled back from the blow and Rito knocked him out with a hit on his head from the rifle.

Two more soldiers charged at Rito swinging their rifles at him but he ducked underneath them and pulled their legs with his hands, dropping them face first in the ground, before they could recover, he jumped up and hit them with his knees on their head making small craters on the ground.

Meanwhile a soldiers charged towards Ren, who knocked him down with a sweep kick, getting up Ren climbed on his chest, Ren knocked him out with punch on his head.

Two more soldiers charged at Ren who picked up Run's battle rod which was laying on the ground and hit the first soldier in the chest sending him flying twoards the nearby water fountain where he knocked over the statue of a men and barley maintained his posture on the statue's place trying not to fall in the fountain and it looked like the water was coming from his butt.

When the second soldier approached Ren, he hit him in the gut, while the soldier leaned in pain, Ren hit him in the head with the pole making him fly into the soldier standing on the water fountain and knocked him in the water with him.

Rito saw two soldiers near a bench, pointing their guns at him, he flashed and appeared in between them, they both panicked and pointed their guns at his head but Rito leaned his head back making them miss their shots and grabbed their guns hitting them in the face with them and then grabbed them by the neck and threw them into the bench breaking it apart and making wood splinters fly in air.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a soldier behind Ren preparing to shoot him, Rito quickly grabbed one of the flying splinters and throwed it towards the soldier piercing his hand and making him drop the gun, Ren turned around hearing his scream and threw the Rod at his head knocking him out, Ren gave Rito a thankful nod while Rito raised his thumb.

They came close to each other when two more soldiers charged at them, Rito hit the first soldier in the face making him stand dazed on the spot while Ren picked the helmet from his head and hit the second soldier with the helmet on his head making a dent on both helmets and knocking him out while the dazed soldier fell on his own.

They both approached the two soldiers holding Run and Kyouko.

The soldiers let go of the girls and charged twoards Rito and Ren, they both avoided the soldiers swinging arms by ducking underneath, Rito and Ren grabbed both of the soldiers by their collar and pushed them against each other so that their backs were touching.

They unleashed punch after punch on both soldiers body as the soldiers desperately tried to endure it while their body vibrated with the force of the punches from each sides, when the soldiers were barely able to stand Ren and Rito kicked them in face and they landed on the park swings.

The remaining soldiers formed a circle around them, trying to attack all at once.

Ren and Rito leaned against each other's back, Rito suddenly spun around "Swing me Ren,".

"Huh?" the Memorzeion asked in confusion.

Rito extended his hand "Just trust me," Ren looked at his hand and smiled.

Just as the soldier went in to attack them Ren grabbed Rito's hand spun him around hitting all the soldiers and sending them knocked out on the ground.

After knocking all the soldiers, Ren safely landed Rito and they shared a high-five "We make a pretty good team Yuuki," Rito smiled and nodded.

"Run, Kyouko-chan are you both okay?" Rito asked.

"Yes Rito-kun, but how did..." Run got cut off by Maki.

"Do you think you defeated all my men, you didn't!" Maki laughed as more explosions occurred and more soldiers circled them.

"This is bad, I don't know if I'm fast enough to stop them all," Rito said looking around.

All of a sudden, Run and Ren started glowing, Rito and Kyouko noticed it "What is happening Run-chan?" Kyouko asked.

The glowing died down and electric sparks were coming from Ren and Run's bodies "Ren I think it finally happened," Run said.

"Yeah Run," Ren replied looking at the sparks coming from his hands.

Run looked at the soldiers around them, "You thinking what I'm thinking Ren?" Run asked.

Ren getting what his sister wanted to do and nodded "Wait, what are you two going to do?" Rito asked.

"This!" they both said and released bolts of lightning from their bodies, illuminating the park ground with blue light and shocking all of the soldiers around them.

When the last of the soldiers dropped down Run said "Heh, that got them, Rito-kun Kyouko-chan are you okay? Eh where are they?"

Ren and looked towards the ground and found them, they were also shocked along with the soldiers "That was shocking," Rito muttered from the ground.

"Oh sorry Rito-kun, are you okay?" Run helped Rito up while Ren helped Kyouko.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what was that earlier with you and Ren?" Rito asked Rubbing his head.

"Oh that is our ability to generate electricity from our body and control it, we only gain it after a few months from splitting from each other, luckily we both got it on the right time," Run said.

"Yeah it looks like you knocked out all of them," Rito said checking the bodies.

"Not quite!" everyone turned to see Maki grabbing Run by neck and holding a pistol against her head.

"Rito-kun," Run called with tears in her eyes.

"Now you all will listen to me..." before he can finish, Rito appeared in front of him holding the pistol's barrel by his one hand.

Maki let go of Run and tried to shoot Rito but he kept the gun away from his head causing the shots to go whizzing past his ear, when the magazine emptied Maki looked towards Rito in fear who took the gun out of his hand and bend the barrel by his bare hands like plastic.

Before he could get away, Rito grabbed Maki and spun him around to face him and uppercut him into the sky screaming, he fell 40 seconds after with his head buried into the ground and his legs sticking out, Rito walked over to him and placed a kick in stomach sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

"That does it," Rito said and walked to Run.

"You okay Run?" Rito asked but Lala interrupted them.

"That was very good acting Rito and Ren," Lala said as she came there.

"Lala? What were you doing all this time?" Rito asked angrily.

"I was watching the shooting, you two didn't tell me you were going to be a part of it," Lala said at which everyone fell down anime style.

"Anyways, Lala call Zastin so he can put these terrorists away in galactic prison," Rito told Lala.

"Hai," Lala gave a salute and dialed Zastin's number.

"Umm... Rito-kun don't mind me asking but how did you get those powers," Run asked.

"Uhhh... It's long story," Rito said nervously.

"We have the time," Ren said and both girls nodded from behind.

Rito scratched his head and sighed _"I wonder how Run's going to react to this,"_ he thought.

 **(Timeskip - The shooting trailer)**

"So that is how I got these powers," Rito finished telling Ren, Run and Kyouko about his powers.

They stayed silent for a minute, then Ren spoke up "Well I think you are finally becoming a man, you have admitted your feelings and now you're powerful enough to defend Lala, I think now you finally became worthy of her," Ren finished with a smile.

"Yeah... Yuuki-kun," Kyouko said but inside she thought, _"So Rito-kun already loves three girls and promised another one to marry her, maybe if I try i can also... N- No! Run is my friend I can't do that!"_

"Can you Leave me and Rito-kun alone?" Run asked.

"Run..." Ren looked at her then nodded.

"Come on let's go eat something," Ren said and he, Kyouko and Lala exited the trailer.

Rito and Run were left in there alone, Rito looked around uncomfortably while Run stood some feet away "Kiss me Rito-kun," Rito stared wide eyed at Run after hearing that.

"What did you say Run?" Rito asked not believing what he heard.

Run then launched herself on top of Rito "I said kiss me Rito-kun," she said trying to kiss him.

"Waaa... But why so suddenly," Rito said trying to keep her away.

"If you kiss me you will gain my powers and become more powerful," Run said going for his lips.

"Ahhh... It doesn't work that way, I have to love you for it to work," Rito said and noticed that Run stopped.

"You don't love me Rito-kun?" Run looked up at Rito with tears filling her eyes.

 _"Great, I made her cry too, what does my luck have against me?"_ Rito gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Run, I like you, but I don't know if it's love, it was exactly like this with Lala and Momo, this liking grew into love so I'm not sure," Rito looked down for a second then looked up, "Run just give me one week and I'll confirm my feelings for you," Rito said gently squeezing her shoulders.

"Okay Rito-kun but.." Run suddenly wiped her tears and started laughing.

"I was happy with you liking me," she said laughing.

"What?! you were acting?" Rito said in disbelief.

"Yeah, sorry Rito-kun, but I had to know if you had any feelings for me," Run said holding her ears.

"Huh, by the way Run, can I ask? Why do you love me?" Rito said.

"Because you changed my life," Run Replied.

"Huh?" Rito asked puzzled.

"Before you, i was a nobody, but after you came to my life, I became an idol, made great friends like Kyouko-chan and started enjoying my life, it's true that in the start I was doing it for you, but as time passed by, I was doing it because I liked it," Run said smiling.

"I didn't do anything big for you," Rito said blushing.

"No Rito-kun, you did, and thank you for that," Run smiled while Rito stared at her with a blush.

 **(Timeskip- a random street)**

 _"Because you changed my life,"_ Rito thought as Lala skipped ahead of him.

"Come on Rito, we're going to be late for dinner," Lala said skipping ahead.

"Lala!" Rito called.

"Hai Rito," She said turning around.

Rito smiled at her, "Thank you."

"For what?" Lala asked.

"Before you came to Earth, I was struggling to even speak with Haruna, and because of you, I gained the courage to confess to her, i made so much friends because of you and i enjoyed everything we did together, so thank you Lala, for changing my life," Rito said.

"That's nothing Rito but if you wanna thank me then..." Lala said came closer to Rito.

"Lala, what are you doing?" Rito said as she backed him up against a wall.

Lala didn't answer and came closer to his face and after a few seconds planted her lips on his, Rito stayed wide eyed for a second then closed his eyes and kissed her back.

They separated moments after, Rito was blushing a bit while Lala smiled and said "I was waiting to do this after seeing Momo kiss you," Lala said and walked ahead leaving Rito to stand there.

After regaining his senses he sprinted towards her "Hey wait Lala,".

 **(Inside Rito's body)**

The neurons in Rito's brain started to extend their branches connecting them to the other neurons beside them, the electric signal in them flared up and began travelling more quickly.

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Author \- So what did you think about me giving Run a new power huh? Tell me in the comments or PM me.**

 **And don't forget to read Xyaqom's story Drogons if you want to know what to expect in chapter 6, you can find it on my profile page in my favorite stories list.**

 **Author's Cut \- As you see, I only gave Rito flash's speed not the lighting, I thought it was silly that Run and Ren only had the power to sneeze and change genders, so I gave them the power of electricity.**


	5. A bond like no other

**Disclaimer- I don't own To Love Ru.**

 **Author-** **Sorry for being late, but I was working on two chapters at once and the college was also imported. Anyways, I'm going to publish chapter 6 in three days and it will have my beta reader Xyaqom's OC, so if you wanna know more about him read his story "Drogons" it's a thrilling piece of action.**

 **Warning-** **This chapter contains Mikan x Rito, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **5\. A Bond Like No Other-**

At the back of the Sainan High School there used to be a old school building, but now instead of a building, there was only rubble.

Broken wooden walls, borken tiles and some concrete slabs, all there was left but in the midst of it is a girl with long violet hair, looking at the ruble like searching for something.

"Where is it, Hamakawa-san told me it was somewhere here," Oshizu said as she looked at the ruble.

Unaware of her there was a strange faint purple glow was coming from a rubble of wood, rock and concrete, she walked past it many times but at last she noticed it.

 _"What's that strange glow?"_ Oshizu thought and got closer to it.

" _I'll use my psychokinesis to remove this rubble,"_ she waved her fingers and soon the rubble began to levitate and clear itself.

When the rubble cleared the object emitting the purple glow was revealed "What is that?" Oshizu walked closer towards it.

It was a small urn closed with a matching lid with Japanese seal on it, _"Hmm, a urn? And what is that seal? It looks like it is supposed to keep evil spirits away,"_ Oshizu thought as she picked it up.

"I wonder why Hamakawa-san wanted me to bring this to him? Ah anyway, I'll give it to him after school," Oshizu said and put the urn away in her school bag.

 **(Time Skip - Classroom 2A)**

The birds chirped outside of the classroom window as the students inside obediently sat on their desks as Honekawa sensei gave out the results to their previous tests.

"Honda-kun, Yamada-kun, Takshi-kun..." Honekawa-sensei called everyone to take their test sheets.

"Yuuki-kun," Honekawa called.

"Hai," Rito got up and walked over to Honekawa-sensie and got his answer sheet.

The bell rang signifying the end of the school, "I'll see you all tomorrow" Honekawa-sensie said and walked out.

Rito walked out of class with Saruyama holding his answer sheet "So Rito how is it? This test was so hard I only got 18, how much did you get?," Saruyama asked Rito.

"Uhh... I didn't get much then you," Rito said as he held the sheet behind his back.

"Oh really then let me see," Saruyama said as he tried to take the sheet from him.

"I said it isn't much so stop..." Rito said as he tried to repel Saruyama.

"Let me see..." Saruyama pushed and finally snatched the sheet from Rito.

Saruyama started shaking after looking at the result sheet "Uhh Saruyama you okay?" Rito said poking his cheek.

Saruyama suddenly grabbed Rito by collar and started shaking him "You bastard how did you get a full 100 on 100," he yelled as Rito got swirls instead of eyes.

Lala came towards them with Haruna, Oshizu and Yui and Run, "Eh Rito got a 100, let me see," Lala took the sheet from Saruyama and looked to see that it indeed said 100.

"Yuuki-kun did you cheat?" Yui asked Rito.

Rito separated himself from Saruyama, "No I didn't, I got these marks on my own," He tried to convince Kotegawa.

"I don't trust you!" Yui said crossing her arms.

"Yes Yuuki Rito, it's hard to believe that someone like you could get a score like this," They turned to see Yami with Nana, Mea and Momo.

"Yeah that beast was never this smart!" Nana glared at Rito.

"Oh I didn't know you were a bad boy senpai, maybe you can lick me now," Mea said latching onto Rito.

"Hey don't get so close Mea," Rito tried to push Mea away but his hands landed on her breasts unintentionally squeezing them.

"Ahh senpai!" Mea moaned.

"Hey beast, get your hands off of Mea," Nana slapped him planting his face onto the wall.

"Oh Rito-san, your luck is always so bad," Momo said sympathizing.

"He deserves it, first he does indecent things to us, and then cheats on a test, it's unforgiving as my discipline committee position," Yui said.

"Uhh... but i don't think Yuuki-kun is someone like that," Haruna said.

"Yes, Yuuki-kun isn't a cheater," Oshizu said.

"My beloved Rito-kun wouldn't do anything like that," Run had picked up Rito from the floor and was stuffing his face between her breast.

"I can't breathe Run," Rito muffled out.

"Oh sorry Rito-kun," Run let go of him, and Rito took a gasp for air.

"Kotegawa, I didn't cheat, it's because my memory and reading speed have increased, that's how I got good grades," Rito tried to say.

"Don't make an excuse of your powers Yuuki-kun, as a member of discipline committee, you will have to come with me to the principal's office," Yui said.

"Ah looks like you won't believe me until I show you," Rito snatched the physics book that Yui was holding.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked as Rito was speed reading (reading in high speed) the book in seconds.

"I can tell you Kepler's three laws, LCR circuit, how the transistors function in detail, I can tell you everything that is in this book, it's all because after kissing Lala, my memory got improved and my speed also helps with that," Rito said.

"That's still cheating, using powers like that for studying," Yui crossed her arms.

"Uhh... Rito-kun, you kissed Lala now, you also have to kiss me," Run leaped on him.

"Wait Run, I told you, I don't understand my feelings for you yet, just wait for a few more days till I figure it out," Rito said struggling.

"Aww... okay, if you say so Rito-kun," Run puffed and separated from him.

"And Kotegawa, this isn't cheating, my powers fall under abilities, so it isn't cheating," Rito tried to argue.

"Whatever, give me my book back," Kotegawa stretched her hand to get the book back but slipped and landed on Rito.

They had landed like always, Rito's hands were in her skirt through her panties, squeezing her butt and Yui's shirt had unbuttoned and her assets were pressing against Rito's face through her bra.

"You... you... you...YOU ARE SHAMELESS!" Yui quickly got up and stomped on Rito's body.

"Never... show me... your worthless face... again," Yui finishing her stomping and walked away angrily.

"Uhhh... It wasn't even my fault this time," Rito cried.

"Oh I almost forgot, I was going for shopping after school do any of you want to come with me Haruna?" Lala asked.

"Sorry Lala-chan, I have to take Maron for a checkup," Haruna said and left.

"I'll go, I always wanted to go shopping with a girl," Oshizu said.

"I can't go, I have to go shooting today," Run said and left.

"I'll also go, you should come with us too Mea," Nana asked her friend.

"Sure if Yami Onee-chan will come with us," Mea looked at Yami who just nodded.

"I'll go with Rito-san," Momo said.

"But Rito, is coming with us alright Rito?" Lala said as she dragged Rito.

"Hey, why do I have to come?" Rito complained.

"Please Rito," Lala put on cute eyes act.

"Ah... Alright," Rito reluctantly said.

"Then I will also go with Rito-san," Momo said latching onto Rito's left arm while Lala latched onto the right one.

 _"Sigh... this is going to be a long day,"_ Rito thought as the girls dragged him along.

 **(Time Skip - Sainan Town Streets)**

"I know that you are excited to go shopping Oshizu-san, but why are you clinging onto me?" Rito asked the ghost girl.

Apparently after Momo and Lala granted his arms some freedom, Oshizu had decided it was her turn, "Eh... but Yuuki-kun aren't you my fiance now? It is normal for me cling into you," Oshizu said snuggling against his arm.

"Yeah but..." Rito tried to say but Momo interrupted him.

"Rito-san, what did Mikado sensei say after your checkup?" she asked.

"Oh, she said that the neuron network in my brain is vastly improved and is able to carry out signals faster then before, and also, my memory related parts have also been modified to store memories quickly and efficiently, so even though I could do very well with my studies, with my speed reading, this memory enhancement has allowed me understand more difficult material," Rito started explaining.

"That beast has got an even bigger head now," Nana groaned.

"I think it's good for Yuuki-Rito," Yami said.

"How so Yami onee-chan?" Mea asked.

"If Yuuki-Rito gets smart, then he will be able to help with technology related accidents, and will be more efficient in dealing with his enemies," Yami stoically said.

"So senpai is becoming more powerful?!" Mea exclaimed and Yami nodded.

"No matter how much powers he gains, he never will never be as powerful as papa," Nana grunted.

"So you didn't gain anything else from onee-sama Rito-san?" Momo asked after Rito finished.

"Actually, I did gain more strength from her, when I kissed you, I had 33 percent power of a Devilluken, but after kissing Lala, I have 66 percent power of a Devilluken," Rito said.

"But shouldn't you have the full power of a Devilluken from me," Momo asked confused.

"Think of it as testing something, the more samples you have, the more accurate the results will be, and the more DNA I get, the more powerful I get, but if I want to get as powerful as a Deviluken, I will need one more kiss, from another Deviluken," Rito said as he desperately tried to convince Oshizu to let go.

"Oh I know where you can get that last kiss Rito-san," Momo smirked evilly at Nana.

"I'm not kissing that beast Momo!" Nana yelled.

"But Nana, it's only so Rito-san can get more stronger, a kiss shouldn't be much of a price," Momo said.

"Yeah but..." Nana tried to make an excuse.

"It's okay Nana, you don't have to kiss me," Rito broke in between their conversation.

"But... Rito-san," Momo tried to say.

"It won't work, even if we kiss, because the DNA modifier only works if I love the other person, and I don't love Nana," Rito said to Momo.

Nana became stiff after hearing what Rito said, _"Does he really hate me that much, that he can't even consider of loving me?"_ Nana thought.

"Why Rito-san, you don't think Nana is attractive?" Momo asked.

"No, no, Nana is attractive in her own way, and that's why I like her...," Rito began to say.

Nana looked at him hearing this, "But there is a clear difference between love and like, besides, your first kiss is... precious and... I don't want to take that from Nana," Rito smiled at them and Nana blushed.

"You hear that Nana, Rito-san likes you," Momo said with a sly grin.

"Shut up Momo, as if i care about what that beast thinks," Nana turned her face away in a fake disgust, but secretly smiled.

"Hey isn't that Mikan-san?" Oshizu said pointing forward.

Rito looked in the direction Oshizu was pointing and saw Mikan carrying groceries, "Hey Mikan!" Rito ran towards her.

Mikan heard her name being called and turned to see Rito and others, "Oh Rito! what are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Hehe, Lala said she wanted to go to shopping today and they all dragged me along," Rito replied.

"Okay, but why is Oshizu-san holding your arm like that?" She asked noticing Oshizu clinging to him.

"Oh that umm... you remember I had to promise to marry Oshizu, so she thinks she should hold my hand as her fiance," Rito scratched his head.

"Yes, also I feel very warm and comfortable holding Yuuki-kun," Oshizu pulled more hard on Rito.

"Ooo..kay," Mikan sweat dropped then noticed a faint purple glow coming from Oshizu's school bag.

"What is that glowing in your bag Oshizu-san?" Mikan asked pointing towards the bag.

"Oh that? Just a second...,"Oshizu took her bag off of her shoulders.

She opened it and pulled out the urn with that seal on it, "Hamakawa-san contacted me a day ago and said to search for something disturbing, and I found this," Oshizu said.

"But how is it disturbing?" Lala tried to touch the urn but Oshizu pulled it away.

"You shouldn't touch that, it has very evil energy coming from it, it's probably dangerous," Oshizu said.

"Oh, sorry Oshizu-chan," Lala apologized.

"It's okay," Oshizu said, but suddenly felt something rub against her legs.

She looked down to see a dog licking her "AHH get it away!" She yelled and flung the dog away with her pyschokinesis on Rito's face.

Rito lost his balance and fell right on Oshizu, between her breasts, who in this chaos accidentally removed the seal from the urn and drooped it.

"Gomen (sorry)!" Rito clumsily got up but heard Mikan's scream.

"AHHHH! RITO!" Rito saw that purple mist was coming out from the now unsealed urn and it was engulfing Mikan.

"Mikan!" Rito rushed to her but the mist slowly sank into Mikan's body until there was none left.

"Mikan are you okay?" Rito slowly approached Mikan whose back was turned to him.

Mikan suddenly turned around but her eyes were pure dark purple instead of golden brown, she slowly opened her mouth and spoke in a demonic voice "Mikan Yuuki is now... MINE!" she finished with a loud screech, after that, her eyes closed and her body fell limply towards the ground.

"Mikan!" Rito caught Mikan before she hit the ground with his super speed "Mikan! Mikan! Wake up! Come on! Wake up!" He said patting her cheeks but she didn't respond.

"Ahhh... I'm taking Mikan to Mikado sensei's clinic, meet me there," he said picking up Mikan and flashed away.

 **(Time Skip - Mikado's Clinic)**

The clinic door slammed against the wall as the girls entered the clinic in a hurry, running through the rooms, they found Rito sitting beside Mikan who was lying on a bed unconscious, Dr. Mikado was standing on the other side of the bed holding some scans.

"Rito, we're here," Lala said.

"Lala!" Rito diverted his attention from Mikan to Lala.

"How is Mikan Yuuki-Rito," Yami asked.

"Her vitals are dropping slowly, even Mikado sensei doesn't know what to do," Rito said worrying.

"I don't know anything about what happened to Mikan-chan, I don't know what to do," Mikado said frustratingly looking over the papers.

"But then how do we get Mikan-san better," Momo said.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen anything like this before," Mikado said regretfully.

Rito slammed his fist in the wall, "Damn it! How am I supposed to help Mikan now?" He buried his head in his hands.

"Umm...Yuuki-kun I think we should go to Hamakawa-san," Oshizu said.

"Huh, why?" Rito asked lifting his head up.

"Well Mikan-san is in that condition because of that urn, and Hamakawa-san told me to bring it to him, so he should know something about it" Oshizu said.

"But how will we go to him, from what you told us, he brought you to him last time, do you know how to get to him?" Nana asked.

"Yeah apparently, we ghosts can open a portal to his world, he taught me how to do it, so I can take you all to him," Oshizu replied.

 _"Oh more ghosts, i wonder if they are like Oshizu-chan,"_ Mea thought.

"Okay, seems like this our only resort, let me get Mikan," Rito walked over to Mikan and picked her up in his arms and walked back to the girls who were standing together.

"Okay Oshizu-san, take us to Hamakawa-san, Dr. Mikado we'll be back in a while," Rito said.

"Okay Yuuki-kun," Dr. Mikado said and Oshizu waved her fingers forming a portal on the floor they were standing on.

 _"Hopefully Hamakawa-san will know something that will help Mikan,"_ Rito thought as a bright light engulfed them and they teleported to the ghost world.

They teleported right in front of Hamakawa-san, who was sitting on his throne, he was surprised by their sudden appearance and fell back.

"So this is the ghost world," Momo said looking around.

"Why do they all have weird hairstyles, and why are they all wearing samurai attire?" Mea wondered.

"It isn't as I thought it would be," Nana said.

"Yes, it is different from what I imagined also," Yami added.

"It looks fun anywaya," Lala said.

"We aren't here to have fun Lala we..." Rito tried to say.

"Uhh... What are you two doing here suddenly, and you brought more people with you?" Hamakawa Yurei scratched his head getting up.

Lala rushed to him and grabbed his hand "Hi I'm Lala, Rito's fiance behind me are my sisters Nana and Momo and the other two are Mea and Yami," Lala said ferociously shaking his hand.

"Lala-sama, shouldn't we first tell him to look at Mikan," Oshizu came forward holding the urn from before.

Yurei noticed the urn and shoved Lala aside ,"Oshizu-san don't tell me that you broke the seal on the urn that I sent you to get?" He said in serious tone.

"I'm sorry, but I did," Oshizu rubbed back of her head.

"What did you do Oshizu-san?!" Yurei said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, but Hamakawa-san, do you know how to cure Mikan, she is unconscious ever after that urn opened," Rito said stepping up.

Yurei steeped forward and examined her "Looks like she was his victim this time." Yurei sighed.

"What do you mean, whose victim?" Rito asked getting more worried.

"Five thousand years ago, there was a demon named "Okamniko", he was one of the most powerful demons that we ever faced, we fought with him in a unforgiving battle, in the end we defeated him, but couldn't kill him, so we trapped his soul in the urn Oshizu-san is holding, we had carefully protected the urn by hiding it in human world because the other demons would constantly attack us to free the soul of Okaminko, so we hid it in places like your old school building, but when the school building collapsed, we had to get it back so that we could hide it somewhere else, but unfortunately all of other spirits were busy, so I thought using Oshizu-san," Yurei explained to them.

"But then what has happened to Mikan?" Rito asked.

"Okaminko has escaped into the demon world and took her soul with him, he's most likely trying to regain his power by taking her life force, if she isn't rescued quickly she'll die," Yurei told.

"But how do we rescue her?" Rito asked.

"Come with me," Yurei gestured them to follow him.

Yurei led them into a big empty room which had nothing but a circle with a star engraved on the floor along with some weird symbols on each part of the circle.

"I can send you or more precisely, your soul to where Mikan's soul is from this circle, it is used by us to battle demons, but now it will help you," Yurei said.

"Okay then we'll all go and rescue Mikan," Lala cheered.

"That isn't possible," Yurei said stopping Lala's cheering.

"Only one person can go through this," Yurei continued.

"I'll go," Rito said stepping up holding Mikan.

"No, Yuuki-Rito I will go, Mikan is my friend," Yami stood in front of him.

"Yami, I know you want to help Mikan, but it is my duty to protect her," Rito retorted.

"But..." Yami tried to say.

"He's right, beside he has stronger bond with Mikan, so it will be easy for him to find Mikan in the other world," Yurei said.

"Oh.. Okay," Yami reluctantly said.

"Thanks for understanding Yami," Rito thanked her.

"You better succeed in saving Mikan Yuuki-Rito," Yami stoically said.

"I will Yami, so what do I have to do now?" Rito asked.

"Lay down Mikan in the middle of the circle and lie beside her," Yurei said.

Rito did as he was told "Now grab her right hand," Yurei said at which Yami and Nana raised an eyebrow.

"It's only for the process," Yurei said feeling their eyes.

Rito grabbed Mikan's hand and Yurei started chanting some spells, the circle and the symbols began to glow "Close your eyes and remember, you won't have your physical abilities in that world, the only thing that will help you is your will and determination," Yurei said.

Rito closed his eyes and felt something, he felt his weight reducing like his sprit was leaving his body, cautiously he opened his eyes and found that he was lying in a black space, no one and nothing was there.

He slowly got up _"Is Mikan here? I should search for her,"_ he thought and started walking.

He wandered through the empty space for a minute but didn't come across anything _"There is nothing here, is Mikan really here,"_ suddenly the black space beside him started to glow.

"What the...?" Rito slowly backed up.

Images suddenly began projecting around him "Huh these images, they are mine and Mikan's childhood, that one is me and her playing in the park and that one is of her first school day and that one..." Rito stiffened over a image.

It was a picture of a little Rito holding a crying Mikan "T... that one... is," Rito started to remember the memory.

 **(Flashback)**

A Nine year old Rito was reading a comic while sitting on his bed when suddenly a 6 year old Mikan burst through the door.

"Onii-chan," the crying Mikan called while jumping on Rito's bed.

"Mikan You were gone to kindergarten, what happened there?," Rito asked as Mikan climbed onto the bed.

"O.. o... o... Onii-chan," Mikan cried hugging.

"Shhh Mikan I'm here, just calm down first," Rito said holding her.

Mikan cried for some time while Rito slowly stroked her back up and down, slowly her sobs started dying down, when they finally stooped Rito pulled himself away to look at her face.

He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her eyes of remaining tears, "There you look much better now," Rito smiled.

"Thanks Onii-chan," Mikan said as Rito wiped her tears.

"That was nothing, now tell me why you were crying," Rito asked.

Mikan looked down sadly "The... the girls in my class.. t... they," Rito suddenly pulled her towards him.

"They didn't hurt you did they? If they did tell me who it was, I'll go and..." Rito said looking in her eyes.

"No! Onii-chan they didn't do anything to me," Mikan said cutting off Rito.

Rito blinked "Eh so why were you crying then?" he asked.

Mikan slowly whispered, "They said that I was ugly and that I will never find somebody who will love me," Rito blinked for a moment.

"Hehehehe..." Rito started laughing.

"You are laughing at me too! You are the worst..." Mikan started hitting him with her hands on his chest.

Rito grabbed her hands, "Hey, hey now! Who said I was laughing at you?" Mikan stops hitting him.

"Eh?" Mikan asked confused.

"I was laughing at the girls who said that," Rito said.

"But why at them?" Mikan asked.

"Do you know why they said that?" Rito asked smiling and Mikan shook her head in no.

"They're jealous," Rito said.

"Jealous?" Mikan was confused.

"Yeah they're jealous of you because they're not as pretty and cute as you, and because the boys pay more attention to you, why else would they call you ugly and bully you," Rito laughed.

"You think I'm pretty and cute Onii-chan?" Mikan asked.

"I think you're very, very pretty and cute," Rito says patting her head.

"You're the best Onii-chan," Mikan cheered hugging Rito.

"I'm not that good," Rito said rubbing his head.

Mikan looks at him then stops smiling and looks the other way "Onii-chan do you think I will find someone who will love me?" She asked in a down manner.

"Of course you will Mikan, there is no doubt about it," Rito said getting up to cheer up her mood.

"But what if I don't?" Mikan said looking away.

Rito grabbed and turned her around to look in her eyes "Then you'll have me," Rito smiled.

"Huh?" Mikan spoke out.

"Well, both our parents are busy with work almost everyday, and you're the person I spent most of my time with, so you're an important part of my life..." Rito says.

"Important part?" Mikan said.

"Actually... you are so important that you... are "my life" Rito scratched his cheek.

"I'm your..."life"?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah so even if you don't find someone, you'll always have me Mikan, I... love you," Rito smiled at her.

Mikan's lips stretched into a big smile "I love you too onii-chan," she said hugging him.

 _"I'll never let anything happen to you Mikan, I'll keep you happy, I'll protect you even if I have to give my life, i...promise,"_ Rito happily wrapped his arms around Mikan.

 **(Flashback end)**

"Mikan... at that time I said that to cheer her up, but it was all true, and that promise I made to myself... I'll definitely get you back Mikan," Rito clenched his fists.

"Ri... Ri... Rito," Rito heard Mikan's faint voice.

"Mikan! Wait I'm coming," Rito yelled and ran towards the source of the voice.

After running for some time, he saw Mikan laying on the floor ahead of him, her skin was pale and her eyes were red and tired, she slowly opened her eyes "Rito," she barley said out.

"Mikan! I found you," he exclaimed and ran towards her.

"I wouldn't get more closer if I were you," a dark voice rang out in Rito's ears.

"Who is there?" Rito called.

"I'm called many things, but for you... it's Lord Okamnitoko human," the dark voice said and a silhouette appeared beside Mikan.

The silhouette slowly walked towards Rito, Rito scrunched his eyes to see the silhouette's face, as the figure's feet stepped into the light he saw that it was wearing black leather boots, after a few more steps only the head of the figure was in dark, he was wearing a black casual suit with with shirt and black tie.

Finally light shined on his head but instead of a human head it was a wolf's head with black hair and blood red eyes and sharp teeth, "You have quite a nerve human, for coming into my world," the wolf headed demon smirked.

"Let Mikan go!" Rito yelled.

"Huh? You got quite a attitude, first coming here without my permission, and then telling me to return my victim... hehe," Okamniko chuckled, "FOOL! I won't return her until I've sucked out every ounce of her life force," the wolf head demon hollered.

"Then I'll take her myself! " Rito said as he walked forward.

"As if i would let you!" he demon snapped his fingers and dozens of black shadow creatures with glowing red eyes surrounded him.

Rito cautiously looked around him, intimidated by the creatures, a creature tried to grab him, but Rito dodged it and tried to run to Mikan with super speed but couldn't, _"Oh right Hamakawa-san said my physical abilities won't work here,"_ Rito remembered as another shadow tried to hit him.

He swiftly got out of the way and kicked the shadow in the stomach but to his shock his leg went right through it "What the..?" Rito jumped back.

"Hahahaha... do you like my servants? They are called "shadow demons" and they can't be harmed by physical contact," Okamniko laughed evilly as Rito dodged the shadow's attacks.

"How do I fight these... AHH!" Rito yelled as a shadow knocked him to the ground and more shadows started to pile up on him to keep him down.

"I detected your presence long ago, right when you entered my world, do you remember those pictures of your memories you saw?" Okamniko walked to Rito and kneeled down as Rito struggled against the shadows to get up.

"Those were my doing, I projected those memories for you to see because I wanted you to be desperate for rescuing your sister," the wolf head smirked.

"Why?" Rito asked.

The demon smirked as his sharp teeth shined "So I can crush the last remaining ounce of hope in you right in front of your eyes... look at you so helpless against my servants and you were planning to defeat me? Hahaha," the demon lord laughed.

"What a pathetic waste humans are, take care of him my servants," the demon gestured to the shadows and started walking away.

"No! Mikan," Rito stretched his hand but more shadows plied on him, covering his view until he could see nothing but darkness.

 _"In that world, the only thing that will help you is your will and determination,"_

Rito opened his eyes again "I WILL SAVE MIKAN NO MATTER WHAT," He yelled and a bright light started emitting from him.

"Huh?" Okaminko turned back and saw light coming from beneath the shadows who were holding Rito down, suddenly the intensity of the light grew and it engulfed all the shadows in it making them screech in pain and making Okaminko shield his eyes with his hands.

When the light died down the wolf headed demon saw Rito, he was standing up looking at him but there was something new about him, in his hands were two white glowing daggers and to them was attached white glowing chains which were spiraled around his arms.

"No way that human he... he has chained daggers of spirits?" The demon said in shock.

"This is your last chance, leave Mikan alone," Rito said in a serious tone.

"I won't be afraid by this human, go my servents," Okaminko gave comannd to shadows.

Rito stood still as a shadow ran to him and tried to slash him at the shoulders but before it could do that, Rito plunged the two daggers into the shadow and with a loud cry the shadow slowly separated into white particles and disappeared.

Rito threw a dagger toward three shadows, piercing their chests one by one and pulled them towards him with the chain attached to daggers, once the shadows reached them he threw a horizontal slash to their heads dismembering all three of their heads.

The heads fell down from the torso off the shadows and dissipated with their bodies. The remaining shadows formed a circle around Rito.

Rito quickly let go of both daggers and held them by their chains, when the shadows got closer he spun them around him in a circle cutting of the legs of all the shadows hence making them dissipate.

Rito noticed a shadow was remaining, he threw his right hand's dagger towards it wrapping the neck of shadow in the chains of the dagger, Rito flung the shadow up and slammed it in front of Okaminko.

Okaminko took a few steps back and Rito sent a white burst of flames through his arms into the chains and truned the shadow into white ashes "Now it's your turn," Rito said in a cold tone.

 _"Crap, I won't be able to fight like this, i need more energy, I should flee for now,"_ Okaminko thought as Rito rushed towards him.

Rito rushed towards the wolf head demon and stabbed him in the gut but as Rito did that Okaminko's body turned into purple mist and then disappeared "You defeated me this time human, but I'll return," his voice rang out.

Rito watches the purple mist clear then runs towards Mikan "Rito yo.. you came!" Mikan barley said as Rito kneeled beside her.

Just then a door made of white light appears some feet away from them "Don't worry Mikan I'm going to get you out of here," Rito picked Mikan up and walked through the door.

 **(With others)**

"Rito-san hasn't woken up yet," Momo said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Momo-chan, senpai will be fine right Nana?" Mea asked.

"That beast better be, he has to save Mikan," Nana said huffing.

 _"He will be alright, won't he?"_ Nana thought in a worried tone inside.

Just then, Lala noticed that Rito's eyes were opening "Hey look Rito is waking up," they all turned their attention to him.

Rito woke and sat up but didn't acknowledge anyone, "Yuuki Rito did you get Mikan?" Yami asked.

Rito did no answer but turned to Mikan "Hey Mikan come on wake up," He said patting her cheeks.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes "Rito, everyone," she said at which everyone smiled.

Mikan tried to stand up "Careful Mikan," Rito warned as she fell down and he caught her.

"Rito I feel cold and... weak," Mikan said.

"What's wrong with Mikan-san," Oshizu asked.

Rito then noticed that Mikan's skin was still pale and her body was freezing cold "Ha... Hamkawa-san what's wrong with Mikan? She should be fine now, out of that demon's grasp, shouldn't she?" Yurei heard Rito and keeled down to Mikan.

He held his hand above Mikan's heart and it glowed for a few seconds "Just as I suspected," Yurei said retracting his hand.

"What! Do you know, what is happening with Mikan?" Rito asked in worry.

"Yes, that demon Okaminko absorbed too much of her life force, we were late in rescuing her, she's... dying," Yurei said in regret.

"No, no no she can't die!" Rito panicked.

"There must be a way to save her," Yami asked.

"Yeah, we can't let Mikan-san die," Momo said.

"Please Hamkawa-san, if there is anything I can do to save her tell me, I'll do anything... anything," Rito broke down in tears.

Yurei flinched seeing this "There is a way to save her," Yurei said slowly.

Rito looked up "What is it, tell me?" he asked in desperation.

"You can give her your life force," Yurei said.

"Huh, but how Hamkawa-san?" Oshizu asked.

Yurei pointed to the circle on the floor "This circle is not only used for crossing worlds, but it can also be used to transfer one's life force into another" he said.

"But how is it done?" Lala asked.

"Well you have to sit inside the circle and place your hand on top of the heart of the person and wish to transfer his or hers life into that person while ummm... kissing," Yurei finished uncomfortably.

Rito and Mikan who was in his arms blushed hearing this "K...k...kiss?" Mikan spluttered weakly.

"Oh senpai has to kiss his sister now?" Mea said in her usual manner.

"Rito-san shouldn't have a problem with that," Momo smirked.

"Echhi!" Yami said glaring at Rito.

"Eh, but what does the kiss have to do with this?" Nana asked.

"Ahem... well the life force exchange can only happen between people who have strong feelings and to transfer the life force, they must express their feelings and the kiss is for that," Yurei explained.

"You ghosts have pretty weird rules," Nana said glaring at Rito.

"Eh... but Hamakawa-san if Rito transfers his life force to Mikan then what will happen to him?" Lala.

"He will... DIE!" Yurei said in a monotone.

"Huh but that's.. Rito you can't do..." Nana tried to say.

"I'll do it," Rito interrupted her.

"Huh...what are you saying you can't do this, you'll die Yuuki-kun," Oshizu said.

"Yes Rito-san, it's too dangerous," Momo said.

"Yeah beast, think about Ane-ue (big sis)," Nana said.

"Rito, I'll find another solution with my inventions," Lala said.

"DON'T STOP ME! THIS IS THE ONLY WAY!" Rito yelled silencing them.

"Yuuki-Rito, let me do this, you don't have to die," Yami stepped forward.

"Sorry Yami, but it's my responsibility to take care of Mikan, it's about time I took responsibility without risking the lives of others, beside I made a promise to myself that I'll do anything to protect Mikan... even if it means I have to give my life," Rito looked in her eyes.

Yami was startled a few seconds, then nodded and stepped back gesturing other girls to do so too.

Rito turned to Mikan and lifted her up so she was in a sitting position "You don't have to do this Rito," Mikan tried to stop him.

He put his one hand one her back to keep her from falling "STOP! don't do this Rito," she said again.

He placed his other hand above her heart on her chest "Please Rito! I don't want you to give up your life for me," she pleaded.

Rito lifted his head and stared in her golden brown eyes "Don't you remember Mikan... You are my life," With that he placed his lips on her cold ones, locking them in a embrace.

The circle and the symbols beneath them lit up, a golden glow started flowing from Rito's hand into Mikan's chest and Mikan's skin started returning to it's usual color, her temperature began increasing and at the same time, Rito's skin was going pale, his life started to leave his body.

After some seconds the light from the circle died down and the golden glow flowing from Rito's body stooped, Mikan felt him go stiff like a corpse, Rito's lips slowly separated from Mikan's and his body limply fell down the floor with his lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Mikan who was fine now rushed to him "Rito, Rito Rito," she kneeled down and started shaking his body.

"Come on, wake up...get up, get up you baka (idiot)," she stared at him shaking his body more furiously but he didn't respond for a bit.

Everyone looked down in sadness seeing Rito's lifeless body "Don't mess with me, I said get up," Mikan slapped his cold cheeks as a few tears dropped down on Rito's shirt from her eyes.

Seeing no response from him she climbed on his stomach "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN! WHY?!" she yelled slamming her fists again and again on his chest.

Everyone looked sympathetically at Mikan, she slowly stooped her fists and rested them on his chest "Why...did... you... have to do this?... I didn't... wanted you to... die," she sobbed as more tears fell from her eyes.

One of the tears from her eyes dripped down her cheek and onto Rito's lips, slowly it slipped down into his mouth.

The circle suddenly started glowing and enveloped Mikan and Rito in it's light "Hey what is going on?" Nana asked in surprise.

 _"No way, this hasn't happened to anyone before, what going to happen now?"_ Yurei thought at the scene in front of him.

The hand that Mikan placed on Rito's chest started to glow and slowly Rito's body started becoming warm, his skin color was also returning _"What is this?Rito!"_ Mikan thought.

The light slowly died down and Mikan looked at Rito, he slowly opened his eyes "Mikan! How?" he muttered.

Mikan and the other girls became overjoyed at seeing Rito alive "YOU'RE ALIVE," Mikan hugged him.

Rito hugged her back not really understanding how he was back, Mikan pulled back "Don't worry me like that ever again," Mikan said hitting his head weakly.

"Sorry Mikan," Rito said as he and Mikan got up.

"Rito!"

"Rito-san!"

"Senpai"

"Yuuki-kun"

Rito turned his head to see all the girls except Nana and Yami running towards him.

"Oh Rito, you're back," Lala said as they all hugged him, making him to fall onto the floor.

"You made me worry Rito-san," Momo said.

"Ahh senpai, I thought you would die without licking me," Mea said.

"Yuuki-kun I thought I lost my husband," Oshizu said.

"Hey, hey I'm glad to see that you're happy to see me alive again, but can you get off me, or I'll die again from your combined weight," Rito said and they got off of him.

Rito saw two hands in front of him "You did a good job Yuuki-Rito," Yami said offering her hand.

"You made me worry there beast," Nana said stretching her hand.

Rito smiled taking their hands and got up "Arigato (thanks) Nana, Yami," he said as they retracted their hands and blushed.

"But Hamakawa-san how is Rito alive again," Lala asked.

"Yeah, from what you said he gave his life force to save me," Mikan stepped up.

"Well I don't quite understand it myself," Yurei said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"This type of thing has never happened before but I believe Rito and Mikan's lives are now woven together," Yurei said.

"Woven togather?" Mikan said in confusion.

"Yes, according to my theory, after Rito died and your tears fell into his mouth, your feelings were also in it, so the life force exchange started again, but instead of giving the life force to Rito, it split itself between you two," Yurei explained.

"Yeah I think you're Right, I don't how to explain this, but after just now, i can feel Mikan's energy," Rito said.

"Yeah I can somehow feel Rito's energy too," Mikan said.

"That is normal, you should be able to talk with telepathy also," Yurei said.

"Whoa, really," Rito said.

"Yeah why don't you try it," Yurei said.

"Okay Mikan try thinking of somthing?" Rito said.

Mikan nodded _"He's a womenizer,"_ she thought.

"Hey I'm not a womenizer," Rito yelled.

"Oh so it really works, this is very useful," Mikan said ignoring Rito.

"Yes but it has it's negative effects, your lives are connected now, so you'll feel each other's pain if you're in close proximity, and if one of you dies the other will die too," Yurei said seriously and the room fell silent.

"Well it's better then Mikan being dead," Rito said.

"And what about you... you baka (idiot)," Mikan said punching him in the arm.

"Hey I did it to save you, I didn't care if I was dead, besides, in the end I didn't have to be, so it's all right," Rito said.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused for you," Yurei said bowing.

"It's okay Hamkawa-san, it wasn't your fault, it was that demon's, anyway I think we should get back home now, I think Mikan should get some rest," Rito said and they all started leaving.

Rito suddenly stopped and came back to Yurei "By the way Hamakawa-san, when I fought that demon some kind of daggers were summoned, do you know anything about it?" Rito asked.

"No i don't know about it," Yurei said shaking his head.

"Oh okay then," Rito said and followed after the girls.

Yurei watched him leave _"There is something about that boy,"_ he thought smiling.

 **(Time Skip - Night-Mikan's Room)**

Silent filled the room as the only sounds were of Celine's snoring and Mikan shifting around in her her bed.

She shifted around on her bed so that she was lying on her back, she looked at the ceiling and then slowly brought her left hand's fingers to her lips.

 _"Don't you remember Mikan... You are my life,"_

Blush spread across her cheeks as she remembered what he said "That Rito, why did he say that," she covered her head with a pillow to stop thinking and go to sleep.

 **(Inside Mikan's body)**

Frozen crystals started forming in the cells and negative and positive charges spread around the cell's outer and inner walls.

 **Until next chapter-**

 **Author- So there you have it, chapter 5, and now if you didn't read my upper author's note then know this I'll be launching chapter 6 in three days and it will feature Xyaqom's OC, so if you want to know more about him read his story "Drogons" it's very ****good.**

 **Author's** **cut- This chapter was only supposed to be 4k words long but in the end it crossed 7k words, guess what? Imagination is more stretched when writing.**


	6. Brawl with an assassin

**Disclaimer- I don't own To Love Ru.**

 **Author- So here it is the best chapter till now (in my opinion). This chapter features Xyaqom's OC, and we both collaborated to make this chapter, thanks for all the response till now and I hope you enjoy this chapter too, now lets get this started.**

 **6.Brawl** **With An Assassin-**

In Ontario Canada there was a city named Christale city, it was peaceful city with people who minded to their own business, but in a dark alley of a street, a sinister looking women was standing as if she was waiting for someone.

The women was wearing skimpy black and red cloths, she had light blue hair with a long ponytail and had a whip on her waist with a bag around her shoulders.

"Where is he? He said he would be here in half an hour, and yet he hasn't arrived," Azenda said to herself as she impatiently waited for someone.

Unknown to her knowledge, a figure was watching her from the roof monitoring her moments, the figure moved towards the roof's edge and silently jumped down landing right behind Azenda.

"I'm here," the figure said causing Azenda to spin around and look at him in panic.

The figure was wearing black leather pants and a black leather jacket with a hood, he had a black shirt under the jacket and his face was hidden by the hood, he had blood red emotionless eyes and short spiky black hair down to his neck which poked around through his hood. He also had a thin black belt wrapped around his leather pants. He also had a small X that was carved on the center of his black shirt on the chest area.

"Who are you?" Azenda asked being careful.

"You called me didn't you? Or are you some sort of an idiot?" the figure said irritated while crossing his arms.

"You're Xyaqom? The highest rated assassin in all of universe?" Azenda asked in surprise.

"Yeah that's me, now tell me about the contract, I'm not here to chit-chat," Xyaqom said in dark tone.

"Okay, okay," she then turned her head away from Xyaqom, "What an uptight asshole," Azenda muttered.

"Did you say something?" Xyaqom said in a threatening voice making Azenda shudder in fear.

"N... No I didn't say anything, just let me give you the contract," Azenda waved her hands in fear.

Azenda pulled out a file from her bag and handed it to Xyaqom.

Xyaqom opened the file to see a photo of a girl with long blonde hair in a black gothic dress.

"Your target is Konjiki no Yami (Golden darkness), she is a bio weapon with the transform abilities and has the Darkness program in her," Azenda said while Xyaqom flipped the pages of the file.

"She has lots of alien friends who will try to stop you if you try to kill her," Azenda continued but Xyaqom closed the file.

"I will take $100,000 for this," he said in a emotionless voice.

"What?! First I had to come halfway across this planet to meet you, then you ask this much money for one hit?!" Azenda said staring at him.

"That's my price, take the offer or leave," Xyaqom said glaring Azenda in the eyes.

Azenda got intimidated under his gaze and reluctantly opened her bag "Okay, how about this, I give you the first $50,000 now, and then I'll give you the second half after you kill Yami, deal?" she asked pulling out a bundle of Canadian money from her bag.

Xyaqom nodded and took the money, "Your contract will be completed in the next seven days," Xyaqom said walking away.

"You better not fuck this up Xyaqom, it was freaking hard to track you down, and the last assassin that I hired failed, make sure you do it right..." Azenda tried to say as he was leaving but then Xyaqom stooped in mid-way and turned to Azenda.

He transformed his right hand in a blade and rushed towards Azenda to stab her, Azenda's eyes grew wide and she stood in her spot, frozen in fear, the blade came right towards her head but stopped an inch in front of her eye.

"I don't need you or anyone else to tell me how to do my job, so just shut the fuck up if you don't want to get yourself killed instead of your target, understand?" Xyaqom said in an emotionless voice.

Azenda didn't say anything but Xyaqom heard the sound of water drops coming from her legs, he looked down to see Azenda's knees shaking in fear and piss dripping from her dress "What a pissie pants," Xyaqom said in disgust.

He returned his hand back to normal and walked away from the alley as Azenda dropped down on her knees in her own piss.

Stepping out of the alley Xyaqom took another look at the file "Japan, Sainan Town eh? I'm gonna need a ride," he said and pulled his sleeve up revealing a digital black watch and tapped a few buttons on it.

Soon a ship came towards him in high speed and and stopped hovering above him, it's shape was like dragon's wings with a bit sharp around the edges, it had a big window for the control room and two small windows on both sides with a door for entering on the right side and it's color was black with a large red "X" on the upper side of the ship.

Xyaqom pressed one more button and the door of the ship opened, two wings made of shiny black dragon scales sprouted from Xyaqom's back and he flew in the ship closing the door behind him, the ship soon fired up and shot forward in the sky with lighting speed.

 **(Time Skip - Shopping District Of Sainan Town)**

Mikan and Yami were sitting on a bench in a corner of the street eating Tayaki.

"Mikan are you really okay after yesterday?" Yami asked her best friend.

"Yes Yami-san, I'm perfectly fine," Mikan said looking up from her Tayaki.

"And Yuuki-Rito?" Yami asked.

"He... he's okay, he's actually acting like nothing happened yesterday," Mikan said in a low voice looking down.

"You seem sad Mikan, is something bothering you?" Yami asked concerned.

"Yami-san, Rito has saved us both now, you a few months ago from darkness and yesterday he saved my life at the cost of his own," Mikan said still looking down.

"Why does that make you sad?" Yami asked not understanding.

"It doesn't make me sad Yami-san it... it makes me concerned," Mikan looked up at Yami.

"Concerned?" Yami asked puzzled.

"Yeah, even before he didn't had any powers, he jumped in to help people even if he could lose his life, and now that he got these powers, he will be less hesitant," Mikan looked in Yami's eyes, "I care about him, I almost lost him yesterday because he was saving my life.. MY LIFE! ... He would have died saving me, there is a chance that what didn't happen yesterday would happen today or some other day," Yami grabbed Mikan's hand.

"Mikan, I know you have guilt from what happened yesterday, but in the end it only benefited you two, you became closer, and besides, Yuuki-Rito has friends who will protect him and also I am here too," Yami said gently letting go of her hand.

Mikan shook her head "Thanks Yami-san, i can always rely on you," Mikan smiled.

"Don't worry Mikan," Yami smiled back.

"Soooo... Yami-san, did you tell Rito that you love him," Mikan asked.

"Hai," Yami stoically replied.

"Well what did he say?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"I didn't let him," Yami took a Tayaki out of the paper bag.

"What?! Why?" Mikan asked surprised.

"I am only content with telling him my feelings, I don't expect anything in return," Yami said taking a bite from the Tayaki.

"But what if Rito felt the same way as you then?" Mikan said at which Yami stooped eating.

"That can't be possible, he already loves princess Lala," Yami said.

"Yeah, and he also loves Momo-san and Haruna-san, so there is likely that he has feelings for you too," Mikan pointed out.

"Mikan what feelings do you have for Yuuki-Rito?" Yami asked.

Mikan grew red, "Why are you asking me that?" She said.

"You know after he k..." Yami was saying but another voice interrupted her.

"Mikan, Yami" they both looked forward to see Rito with Lala, Nana, Momo and Mea coming towards them.

"R.. Rito what are you doing here?" Mikan asked stammering.

"Me, Momo and Lala were coming to the market after helping dad with his manga, and met Nana and Mea on the way and then saw you and Yami here," Rito replied.

 _"Oh no, I can't be near him right now, I still remember yesterday,"_ Mikan thought as she remembered yesterday's events and blushed.

"Any... Anyways, I have to go home to prepare dinner, bye Yami-san," Mikan said getting up and sprinted away.

"Wait Mikan, what happened, why did she run away?" Rito asked Yami oblivious of everything.

"Don't know," Yami stoically replied.

"Probably because of yesterday you kedamono (beast)," Nana muttered.

Unknown to all them, two blood red eyes were watching Yami and Mikan for sometime from an dark alley.

"Yami, I have a question," Lala asked Yami.

"What is it princess?" Yami replied.

"Well I have been studying the nano machines that are inside you, are they connected to your nerves and nervous system?" Lala asked.

"Yes princess, they are," Yami replied.

"So if the nano machines inside you are disabled, then you wouldn't be able to move right Yami?" Lala said and Yami nodded.

"But how can we turn off the nano machines that are inside Yami," Rito asked.

"Well either with electrocution which will overload the circuits or with sending a shockwave through the target's body that will break the circuit's connection temporarily," Lala replied.

"Yes, but it will only subdue me for a minute or so, because the nano machines are auto repairable and will fix any problems," Yami said.

"Rito you can do the shock wave because of your speed right?" Lala cheerfully asked.

"Huh, yeah but I would need to break the sound barrier to produce that big of a shock wave to effect the nano machines, and it will take me almost 5.3 miles distance to acquire that speed," Rito said tapping a finger on his head.

"Uhhh... I seriously don't like this nerd Rito," Nana whispered to Mea.

"But I think senpai is much attractive now, it pumps my desire for him to lick me even more," Mea said drooling.

"Yes, now Rito-san is powerful and smart, it makes him more sexy, I can't wait to awake the beast inside him," Momo said holding her cheeks blushing.

"Like hell I'll let you do something like that!" Nana yelled.

"Oh are you worried Nana that Rito-san will pay more attention to me then you, or do you want to awaken his beast yourself?" Momo teased.

"Yeah Momo-chan, I've noticed Nana-chan looking at senpai more often now, maybe she is also thinking of trying a shot at him," Mea said.

"Oh is that so?" Momo smirked at Nana.

Nana face grew redder, "I have no interest in that beast..." Nana yelled at Momo and Mea while Rito and Lala resumed their talk.

"Ohhh a supersonic punch, that would be so cool," Lala said with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah I think," Rito sweat drooped at Lala's antics, then felt a deathly glare from behind.

Rito Slowly turned his head around and found Yami staring at him coldly with her hair turned into blades, "Are you seriously considering punching me Yuuki-Rito?" she said without emotion.

Rito gulped, "N... No absolutely not Yami, besides, the punch will also cause severe damage, and I don't wanna do that to you," he said waving his hands.

"Good," Yami said with a light blush and turned her hair into normal.

"Yami-san," Everyone turned to see Mikan running towards them.

"Mikan, why did you come back?" The golden assassin asked.

"I actually have to talk to you about something, it's urgent," Mikan said.

"Okay what is it?" Yami asked.

"Can we talk alone?" Mikan asked and Yami nodded.

They walked into an empty alley while Lala noticed tension on Rito's face, "Is something wrong Rito?" She asked.

 _"Strange, I can't sense Mikan's energy," "Mikan, I can't sense your energy, is something wrong?" H_ e tried to telepathically contact Mikan, but didn't get an answer.

"Nothing is wrong Lala, I'll come back in a minute okay," Rito said and followed Yami and Mikan into the alley.

 _"Something is definitely wrong here,"_ he thought when he saw Mikan standing behind Yami pointing at something while Yami looked at it.

"I don't see anything," said Yami as she was looking at what Mikan was pointing at.

Rito watched as Mikan's lips curved into a devious smirk, and her right hand turned into a blade.

"Mikan?" Asked Rito as he saw Mikan hand turn into a blade.

Just then, Mikan's golden brown eyes turned into blood red eyes, Rito was shocked when he saw this, "Oh don't worry Yami-San," just then, her voice turned into a man's voice, "You'll see it soon enough."

"Huh?" Yami turned around to face Mikan after she heard the sudden change in her voice, only to see Mikan dashing towards her, about to stab her in the head, just when Mikan's blade was about to make contact to Yami's head, there was a sudden orange blur for a split second, and Yami was gone, with Mikan's blade stabbing nothing but air.

"Huh?" Said Mikan, she then turned around to see Rito behind her, holding Yami bride style.

"Yuuki-Rito? What are you doing..." Said Yami, shocked that she was suddenly being carried by Rito, Rito then putted her down.

" _That's not Mikan, the real Mikan would never harm Yami_ ," said Rito in his thoughts.

"Hey Rito you in here?" Lala came in the alley followed by the others.

Nana noticed Mikan's hand, and her sudden blood red eyes, "Mikan-san what happened to your hand?!" She asked.

"And why are your eyes red?!" Asked Momo.

"That's not Mikan, who are you and what did you do with Mikan?!" Rito asked in anger.

"Hehehe... Don't worry, I didn't do anything to her, I just took her appearance, she's safely back at home," the fake Mikan said in a deep voice.

"Who are you then?" Rito asked again.

"Me? Well, since you stopped me from killing my target, I guess you deserve to know who I am," the fake Mikan's body started to glow, changing its shape, and in a few seconds, Xyaqom was standing in front of them, Yami soon noticed the X mark in the center of his black shirt.

 _"No, he can't be_..." Said Yami in her thoughts and shocked to see Xyaqom.

"Papa?!" Nana said in confusion, and a tick mark appeared on Xyaqom's forehead.

"Why is he wearing those weird cloths?" Asked Momo.

"Huh! Gid?! But why is he here and why did he turn into a bio weapon?" Rito also asked in confusion as the tick mark on Xyaqom's forehead got bigger.

"He is not daddy!" Lala said loudly.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M NOT YOUR DADDY YOU INSOLENT BRATS!" Xyaqom yelled.

"Lala-sama, that is Xyaqom, one of the universe's highest ranked assassins, he is believed to be the most powerful of all of them," Peke said from Lala's head.

"But then why does he look like papa?" Nana asked.

"Yeah I'm wondering about that too," Momo said.

"Oh that is because..." Peke was saying but Xyaqom fired an energy beam at Lala which she dodged on the last second.

"Say anymore and I will come there and personally rip out your wiring you piece of garbage robot!" Xyaqom said lowering his hand.

"Hey it's not polite to fire energy beams on people you just met," Lala whined.

"I don't think he's here to be polite Lala," Rito said in a serious stance.

"That's right, I'm here on a job and you kid are preventing me from doing it," said Xyaqom while pointing at Rito.

"Wait, job? You mean you're here to kill Yami?" Rito asked.

"Yes, now if you don't mind, I have a contract to finish, so turn around and leave," Xyaqom said without emotion.

"I don't think we'll let that happen, Yami is our friend and we'll do anything to protect her," Rito said as they all circled him.

"Then you all will suffer with her," Xyaqom said in a dark tone.

Just then, the belt become loose and untied itself around Xyaqom's pants, only to revel that his belt wasn't a belt at all, instead it was a tail, it had two dragon like wings on the sides and had a pointed spear tip. Xyaqom spun around and hit everyone with his tail swatting them away from him.

"Great, a Deviluke as a bio-weapon, this is bad, very bad!" Rito said recovering from the tail hit.

"Yeah you got that right kid," Xyaqom said in a devious tone.

"Lala, Nana, Momo, Mea, Yami, be careful, this guy is no joke!" Rito warned them.

"Don't worry Rito, my chop-chop munch eater-kun will take care of him," Lala pressed some buttons on her D-dial and a big mechanical alligator appeared in front of Lala.

"Go munch-munch eater-kun!" Lala ordered and the big alligator strode towards Xyaqom closing and opening his metal jaws.

"You think this can stop me!" Xyaqom yelled and ran towards the mechanical alligator.

As the alligator came to him Xyaqom formed both his hands into blades and closed in, when the alligator opened his jaw he jumped in it's mouth spinning in a corkscrew and piercing right through the metal, he came out from the other side landing on his knees as the invention exploded behind him.

"Oh no! My munch-munch eater-kun," Lala whined.

"Don't worry onee-sama my vines will do the job," Momo summoned vines from her D-dial, they sprouted from the concrete floor and headed towards Xyaqom.

Xyaqom just stood there and started cutting the vines coming towards him but more vines sprouted behind from him and wrapped around his hands and legs.

"Alright," Momo cheered but soon turned pale when Xyaqom breathed fire from his mouth and burned the vines.

"Ahh... too bad Momo, but don't worry, Gii-chan won't disappoint us," Nana boasted and summoned a Giant boar with two sharp long teethes sticking out of his mouth.

"Go Gii-chan," Nana said and the wild boar charged towards Xyaqom.

Xyaqom turned his hands back to normal and stopped the boar by grabbing his teeth, the boar tried to push through but Xyaqom didn't even budge an inch, he gripped the boar's teeth more tighter, lifted it up and throwed it into barber shop destroying it and knocking the boar out cold.

"You said something Nana?" Momo said smirking at Nana.

"Yami onee-chan, shall we try too?" Mea asked her sister while Nana hung her head in gloom calling her pet back in the D-dial.

Yami nodded and they both dashed towards Xyaqom who calmly stood there.

Mea turned her hand into a blaster and shot a energy shot while Yami turned her hair into blades, Xyaqom deflected the both attacks by forming an energy shield around him and then hit both sisters with an energy blast from his hands knocking them back.

"Don't attack head on, me, Mea and Yami will fight him while you three try ranged attacks," Rito told the Devilluke sisters.

Rito flashed and appeared behind Xyaqom and threw a punch heading for his head, but he ducked and tried to stab him, Rito dodged it with his super speed.

Xyaqom dashed towards him, "You're fast kid, but not enough to defeat me," he said and brought his hands down in a vertical slash.

Rito grabbed a nearby metal trash bin and tried to block it but the blades cut right through it barely missing his chest, as Rito recoiled from the force, Xyaqom kicked him in the stomach, sending him smashing into the windows of a general store, the people in the area had already ran away after seeing the fight.

While Xyaqom was distracted with Rito, Momo and Mea nodded to each other and sneaked towards him.

Momo summoned a big sunflower from her D-dial while Mea turned both of arms into blasters "Cannon flower, energy blast!" They yelled and fired their attacks on him, Xyaqom skidded back, but the blast manages to nick Xyaqom's right cheek, leaving a small scratch, with blood following down from it.

"What?! Just a scratch?! This guy is tough," Momo said in shock.

"Are you kids done playing?" Said Xyaqom in a nasty mood while he wiped the blood off his cheek.

"Not yet," Lala yelled and summoned a launcher from her D-Dial.

"Sticky-gooey launcher-kun," Lala started firing at Xyaqom but he dodged it all and sent a tail beam at it, destroying it and covering Lala in char.

"Uwaaaa... you destroyed another one of my inventions," Lala whined.

Xyaqom steeped towards the Devilluke sisters and breathed fire on them, but Rito got in between them and span his hands in a circular motion, creating a vortex preventing them from harm.

"I told you not to get close," Rito yelled as he attacked Xyaqom with Yami and Mea.

"Onee sama, let's try our tail attack together," Momo suggested.

"Yeah Momo," Lala and Nana said.

All the three stood side by side and pointed their tails at Xyaqom, "Get out of the way!" Lala yelled and they all got away from Xyaqom.

"TAIL BEAM!" They all yelled and fired a pink energy beams from their tails towards Xyaqom.

Xyaqom saw the incoming beams and brought his both hands forward, turning them into a shield just before the beams hit him, the beams hit the shield and the ground beneath Xyaqom's feet started cracking as the beams slowly pushed him back.

"Just a bit more, he is struggling!" Lala cried.

"You think you can defeat me with this because you are Gid's kids? Well I got news for you, YOU CAN'T!" Xyaqom yelled.

Slowly Xyaqom started to push back against the beams, the Devilluke princesses put their utmost power in the beams, but Xyaqom finally overpowered it and sent the beams back towards them.

"Ahhhh..." the three cried in pain as the beams struck them and launched them a nearby wall, smashing it to bits and knocking them out.

"Nana-chan," Mea yelled in worry.

Xyaqom turned to Rito and Mea "The only reason I'm not killing them is because I don't want Gid to come after me, but you two don't have that privilege, so I suggest you run away," he said seriously.

"No way, after what you did to Nana-chan, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Mea angrily said releasing her black wings and flew up.

"Take this!" She yelled turning her braid and both hands into a blaster, she lightened the area Xyaqom was in by firing blast after blast.

After a minute she stopped, panting from exhaustion and looked at the cloud of dirt below scanning it for Xyaqom.

Xyaqom appeared behind her with his wings spread "You let your anger get best of you," whispered Xyaqom by whispering in Mea's ear.

Before Mea could turn around, Xyaqom breathed fire on her wings making her cry out in pain. Mea started falling down, Xyaqom then grabbed her and zoomed towards the ground very fast and crashed her head first onto it, he stood over a bruised and battered Mea and transformed his hand into a long blade as Mea watched him in terror. He brought the blade down with lightning speed to finish Mea off, just when the blade was about to stab Mea in the head, there was an orange for a split second, and Xyaqom stabbed the ground of where Mea's head should had been.

"Damn that kid!" Growled Xyaqom.

Xyaqom then lifted his blade and noticed that the tip of it had blood on it.

Mea opened her eyes to see Rito holding her, "Are you okay Mea?" Rito asked.

"Y... yes senpai I..." Mea tried to say but paused when her hand went to Rito's back and felt something squishy as Rito grunted in pain.

Mea looked at Rito's back to see a big slash with blood coming out of it, "Senpai, you saved me but got yourself injured," she said weak from her wounds.

"Don't worry, it's nothing, now rest here, I'll go help Yami," Rito said grunting.

"I want to help Yami onee-chan too," Mea tried to get up but fell back down.

"Mea, I promise I will protect Yami, but you have to rest," Rito put Mea in a comfortable position against the wall.

"You promise senpai?" Mea asked.

"Yes, I promise," Rito.

"Then go," Mea said and Rito smiled before flashing away.

 _"Please save Yami onee-chan Rito-senpai, I don't wanna lose this family,"_ Mea thought before losing consciousness.

Rito arrived to Yami to see her leaning against a wall and Xyaqom a few feet away from her, he flashed between them, "Did you forgot about me?" Rito said and tried to punch Xyaqom but he grabbed Rito by the neck and threw him onto the ground.

"You can't beat me kid, you should've realized it by now," Xyaqom said and threw him beside Yami, Rito then slowly got on his knees, "I'm gonna give you one more chance to run kid, think wisely," Xyaqom waited for his response.

 _"Shit, this guy is too tough, he has a Devilluken's strength and speed, and the nano machines inside of him... wait a second, nano machines, that's it!"_ and Rito ran away with great speed, away from Yami and Xyaqom.

"Kid's got brains after all," Xyaqom watched Rito speed away and turned to Yami.

 **(With Rito)**

Rito stooped after running a few miles (5.3 miles) "Okay, I only got one shot at this," he said and started running back towards Xyaqom.

 **(With Xyaqom)**

"Shall we finish this now?" Xyaqom grinned viciously and turned his hands into blades.

"Heh he he he he," Yami started chucking, making Xyaqom raise an eyebrow.

 **(With Rito)**

Rito was running at his limits towards Xyaqom, as he got faster yellow electricity surrounded him, everything he ran by got blown away by the powerful gust, a loud sonic boom was heard as he broke the sound barrier and the windows of the cars and buildings shattered as he ran by them.

 **(With Xyaqom)**

"Why are you laughing?" Xyaqom asked.

Yami stooped laughing "Did you really think Yuuki-Rito would run away?" she smirked.

"What?!" Xyaqom looked towards the street to see Rito coming towards him in high speed, "That stupid kid..." Xyaqom prepared to stop Rito but it was too late.

"Supersonic punch you bastard," Rito yelled and punched Xyaqom on the face, sending a shock wave through his body as they both crashed through building after building because of their momentum.

They arrived at an airport strip 300 meters away from their original location after crashing through tens of buildings, Rito was able to stop himself from crashing onto a plane, but Xyaqom wasn't so lucky and crash landed his body into the airplane breaking it in half. After the smoke cleared, Rito sees Xyaqom struggling to get up from the wreak of the plane, and saw the damage that all the destruction that Xyaqom went through. The right sleeve that was on Xyaqom's jacket was torn up, and had four scars on his face, which they all had blood trails all over them, Xyaqom then looked at Rito with complete hatred in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? He's still conscious after all that?!" Rito said in shock.

Xyaqom finally got to his feet, "You bastard, I'll make you pay for that!" Said Xyaqom after he got back on his feet, he then tries to turn his hands into blades but nothing happens, "Huh?" He tries again but fails, "My nano machines... they're not working," he said.

Rito grins, "That's right, when I punched you, I sent a powerful shock wave through your body and it messed up the circuits of your nano machines, so now you can't use your nano machines for the time being," Rito finished explaining.

"You idiot, you think disabling my nano machines will stop me?!" Xyaqom said in a low voice.

"Huh?" Xyaqom dashed to Rito and punched him in the stomach, taking the wind out of him.

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm a DEVILUKE!" Xyaqom then punched Rito in the face sending him flying and crashing into a plane.

Rito got up and leaned against the plane, but Xyaqom dashed towards him and punched him in the stomach, then the face, then the rib section, and punched him where the lungs were, this made Rito to cough up blood, making Xyaqom to stop.

"Did you really think that disabling my nano machines would make me weaker?" He punched Rito in the stomach making him go down to his knees, "I don't get my strength and speed from my nano machines," he then kicks Rito in the face sending him flying a few feet away, Xyaqom then dashes to him and grabs him in the air before he lands on the ground, "I can't believe I'm taking YOU SERIOUSLY!" Xyaqom smashes his head into the ground, thus breaking his nose, "Gid is the only person that I ever fought seriously, and the fact that you're the second, a kid in that matter, DISGUSTS ME!" He throws Rito in the air and unleashes a red beam from his tail getting a direct hit.

Rito lands on the ground from the beam attack and tries to get up, coughing up blood. Xyaqom gets angry after seeing Rito is still alive and dashed to him and started beating him up.

"Why..." Xyaqom punches him in the face, "Won't..." he punches him in the stomach. "You..." he slams him into the ground. "DIE!" He charges up his tail and unleashes his tail beam at point blank making Rito to scream in pain and fly fifty feet away from him.

Xyaqom then walks over to Rito and notices that he's still breathing after all that punishment, he then jumps 100 feet high, and comes down at rapid speed and lands on Rito's stomach, thus breaking his ribs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Rito screamed in pain as more blood came out of his mouth.

"Enough of this, THIS ENDS NOW!" Xyaqom tried to stab him in the neck with blade part of his tail, but before he can do that, Yami appears with her foot as a hammer and kicks Xyaqom in the face, sending him flying in a petrol tanker, making it explode on impact.

Yami then turns her foot back to normal runs over to Rito, "Stay with me Yuuki-Rito," she said seeing his condition.

Rito was in bad shape, his nose was broken, his face was covered in blood due to the scares in his face, and his shirt was covered in burns due to crashing into plans, and covered in blood due to his wounds, and because of his broken ribs, Rito was having a hard time breathing, his vision began to get blurry. It then began to rain.

"Y-Yami?" Rito said barely managed to say Yami's name.

"Don't die Yuuki-Rito, don't die," Yami slurred.

"He... he... he... It... it looks like... I'm still weak after all... I couldn't protect you... even having... these powers," Rito chuckled faintly.

"No don't say that, you're my... my... my love target, you weren't supposed to protect me, but still you did, you can't die like this," said Yami as tears started forming in her eyes.

Rito extended his hand and wiped the tears away and smiled "I don't wanna see you... crying... before I die," he said barley remaining conscious.

"Yuuki-Rito..." Yami muttered and drew close to his lips, "I love you," she said and gave him a passionate kiss to which Rito responded weakly, after a minute Yami felt him go limp, she stooped and checked his pulse, it was barley there.

"I'm sorry Yuuki-Rito, I couldn't save you, I'm sorry for being late," Yami started crying over Rito's body, it then began to pour.

Elsewhere, Mikan was just about to enter the Yuuki house, she was about to open the door until she suddenly felt a huge amount of pain in her chest, making her to scream out in pain and falling to her knees, holding her chest.

"Rito...Rito's... dying..." said Mikan as she was holding her chest tightly.

Meanwhile, back at the airport strip, Yami was crying over Rito's body, until she heard something.

"Yami..." Yami turns her head to see Xyaqom, he was sadistically smiling, more blood trails were coming from his head and his jacket was ripped in half, and had burned marks from various places, "By now I thought you would have gone into hiding, but it doesn't matter, this is good enough for me."

"You... you bastard! What... What have you done to Rito?!" Yami said getting up.

Xyaqom again smiles sadistically "The same thing that I should have done to you this whole time!" He says and Yami gets angry, "Now that your "Boyfriend" is out of the picture, why don't we finish this?!" Xyaqom said still grinning.

"You... You monster! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Yami lets out a scream of anger and sorrow mixed in, and bright light envelops Yami, when it died down she had black horns on her head and had red claws instead of fingers, she was wearing the reveling black darkness clothing. Yami looks at Xyaqom with complete hatred, and tears were running down on her cheeks from her eyes.

After Xyaqom sees Yami in her darkness form, he chuckles, "I was wondering when you were going to turn into Darkness. I would be greatly disappointed if you didn't," Xyaqom grinned sadistically.

Xyaqom had no remorse that he killed Rito, not an ounce of it, in fact, we was proud of himself for doing so, this only made Yami even more angry. Just then, and image of her and Rito meeting for the first time pops up in her mind, making her tears to come down even more.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yami screamed and charges towards Xyaqom.

Yami charged in and punches Xyaqom in the stomach, and when she did that, an image of Rito giving Yami a Tayaki for the first time pops up in her mind. Yami then uses her claws to scratch Xyaqom's face, leaving four scratch marks on his face, all of them having blood trails running down his cheek. When Yami scratch Xyaqom in the face, an image of Rito carrying Yami to Dr. Mikado's clinic after using too much of her nano machines appeared in her head. Yami then punched Xyaqom in the face sending him to a nearby petrol tanker, but instead of crashing to it, Xyaqom catches his footing and has his feet to land on the tanker, and dashes towards Yami. Yami then uses her wormhole ability and forms her hair into a fist and punch it into the wormhole, thus punching Xyaqom in the face, making him to fly back again, Yami then dashed towards Xyaqom, uses her hair to wrap around his leg and slams him into the tanker, thus exploding in impact. This did not keep Xyaqom down as he pulled on the hair that was wrapped around his leg, dragging Yami to come to him, Xyaqom gets ready to punch Yami in the face, Yami however, sees this coming and quickly makes another wormhole for Xyaqom to punch in, making him to punch himself, Yami then turns her hand into a hammer and hits Xyaqom in the face with it, making him to go flying. When Yami hit Xyaqom in the face with the hammer, an image of Yami smiling at Rito for the first time pops up in her mind. After Xyaqom is sent flying, he lunches a beam towards Yami, but Yami dodges it and dashes toward Xyaqom, hitting him with her trans hammer and making him to fall on the ground. After Xyaqom landed on the ground, an image of Yami reveling her past to Rito when they were stuck together together pops up in her mind. Yami then goes after Xyaqom, she uses her hair to wrap around his leg and picks him up and hits him in the head again with the hammer, making him flying into a near by tanker, and exploding impact. Yami then turn both her hands into a giant blaster gun, and charges up for the shot. Xyaqom is on his knees when he sees this.

"TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Yami and fired the blast, exploding on impact.

Yami stood there after she fired the blast at Xyaqom, panting from exhaustion due to the blast taking a lot of energy out of her. As she was panting an image of Rito saving her from when she turned into Darkness for the first time pops into her mind. After the smoke cleared, Yami sees the damage she caused, and was surprised that Xyaqom was still alive as he was struggling to get back on his feet. It was reveled that after Xyaqom took the blast, his face had more scars which had even more blood trails running through them, the only thing that was left of his leather jacket was his left sleeve, and the right sleeve on his t-shirt was destroyed, and his right arms and three blood trails running down through it.

Xyaqom chuckles sadistically, "Just as I thought, I have to go all out on you," said Xyaqom as he smiled sadistically and the pupils in his eyes shrunk and become more focused giving him a evil maniac's look.

Yami gets mad and jump dashes towards Xyaqom, and turns her hands back to normal only to turn her right hand into a blade, and was about to stab Xyaqom with it, but Xyaqom quickly slides out of the way and uses his tail to wrap around Yami's leg and pulls her down to the hard ground, Xyaqom then dashes towards Yami and attempts to punch her head out, only for her to move out of the way and wraps her hair around Xyaqom's foot, Xyaqom sees this coming though and suddenly lifts his leg up to make Yami to fly up, Xyaqom then grabs the hair that Yami used to wrap his foot and uses it to slam Yami back down to the ground, then he held her hair to slam her at the wreckage of the tanker, making her go through the rubble.

"You're lucky that my nano-machines are down!" Said Xyaqom as he slammed her rubble of the tanker, "Because if my nano-machines were still functional..." he slams her to the ground, "I WOULD'VE BURNED YOU BALD!" He screams as he slams Yami to the ground again.

Just then, Yami turns the hair that Xyaqom was holding to swing her around into a blade, making him to let her go after feeling the sudden sharp pain in his hands, making them bleed. Yami then turns her right hand into a blade and stabs Xyaqom in the right shoulder, Xyaqom then retaliated by stabbing Yami in the stomach using the blade part of his tail, making her grunt in pain, Xyaqom then pulled Yami's blade out of his shoulder and threw her into another airplane, exploding in impact. After Xyaqom smirks after throwing Yami into a plane, a worm hole suddenly appears beside Xyaqom, Xyaqom knows what Yami is planing and punches at the wormhole, causing it to hit Yami in the face, Yami starts flying back after the impact of the punch, making her to come out of hiding.

"Got ya," smiled Xyaqom sadistically and dashed towards Yami.

Before Yami could hit the hard ground, Xyaqom dashed to Yami and punched her in the stomach, chest, face, and ribs at a rapid pace, it took Yami five seconds to land on the ground, and Xyaqom managed to land 300 blows on her, leaving scratches and bruises all over her body. Yami quickly up, turned her hair threads into several blades and lunched them towards Xyaqom. Xyaqom sees this and uses his tail to deflect the blades, he then grabbed Yami's hair threads to pull her over to him and kneed her to the face, thus breaking her nose, he then chucks her and uses his tail beam attack her at point blank range, making Yami to scream in pain and fly back, hitting the ground. Yami quickly gets back on her feet, only to see Xyaqom spreading his hands and tail forward and shoots three purple energy beams from them, Yami sees this and release a red beam from her claws. The two beams struggle for a bit to overpower each other, but in the end, Xyaqom adds more power to his beam, making Yami to take the blast and gets launched in the air, Xyaqom appears above her and kicks her down into the ground. Yami hits a crater after hitting the ground, Xyaqom who was still above her, forms a energy spear in his hands and descend down towards Yami at a rapid speed, when his hands make contact to Yami's body, a explosion is unleashed, and covers everything in a cloud of dust. Inside the cloud of dust, Yami is laying on her backside, beaten and blooded, she slowly opens her eyes, only for Xyaqom to come out of nowhere and lands on Yami, crushing her ribs, Yami screams in pain as blood came out of her mouth, Yami scream was so loud, that the whole city could hear it, everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard Yami scream.

Even Mikan, who was still down on her knees holding her chest due to the pain heard Yami's scream, Mikan knew who that scream belonged to, it was Yami's.

"Yami?!" Asked Mikan as she heard Yami's scream all the way from the airport strip.

Meanwhile, back at the airport strip, Xyaqom was still crushing Yami's ribs.

"I guess that's the end of that!" Smiled Xyaqom sadistically.

Meanwhile Rito's body started twitching.

 **(Inside Rito's body)**

The cells in Rito's body starts changing shapes, and their outer and inner layers change into iron, it keeps happening for a while after that the cells stabilize and return to normal.

 **(With Rito)**

Rito slowly starts to wake up, he groaned in pain and gets up, just then his hands turns into blades.

"What? How did... never mind, I should first help Yami," he turns his head to see the cloud of dust clear up and sees Xyaqom standing over a bloodied Yami, "Shit, Yami! I have to do something," he then looks towards his hands turned in blades, "I got it, hang in there Yami," he says and sprints towards them.

"How disappointing, it seems that staying in this planet has made you soft Yami. Oh well, a job is a job," Xyaqom says standing over Yami and then his hand turns into a blade, Xyaqom looks at his hand and laughs manically, "What you look at this, my nano machines are now functional again!" He sadistically smiles at her, "Just what I need to kill you," said Xyaqom.

"Yuuki-Rito... I'm sorry... I failed to avenge you," said Yami as she closed her eyes, and tears running down her cheeks from her eyes.

Xyaqom prepares to stab Yami, but stops after hearing a voice,"Xyaqom!" Rito yelled running towards them.

"What?!" Xyaqom says in shock stepping back from Yami.

"Yuuki-Rito?!" Yami says in shock and gets up.

Rito comes near them and starts running in a circle around them, as he runs at rapid speed, his arm blades starts charging up with the frictional electricity, Rito was running so fast that Xyaqom nor Yami were able to get a read on him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" He then turns his other hand into a blade, "HOW IS THIS KID STILL ALIVE?!" Xyaqom yells in frustration.

"I only got one shot at this," Rito said running.

Rito breaks the running from the circle and heads towards Xyaqom, Xyaqom sees this and tries to stab him, but Rito quickly ducks under his blade and runs behind him, this catches Xyaqom off guard and jams his arm blades in Xyaqom's shoulders, making him scream in pain because of the stab and the electricity coursing through his body.

"Yami Now! Use a controlled planet slicer attack, don't worry about me!" Rito yelled.

"R-Right" Yami forms her hair into a 12 meter long blade surrounded by yellow energy.

"Planet Slicer!" Yami yelled and hurled the energy blade towards Xyaqom and Rito who was holding Xyaqom down.

The blade hits directly on Xyaqom creating a explosion, making dust fly everywhere and making Rito and him fly away from the impact. Yami soon falls down to her knees as the Planet Slicer attack took everything that Yami had, and than some and began panting from exhaustion.

"Yuuki-Rito," said Yami, worried about Rito's safty.

Rito slowly opened his eyes. He was beaten and battered, his school uniform shirt was destroyed after the blast, and his school uniform pants was now shorts, just above his knee caps. Rito opens his eyes and sees from the ground and saw Xyaqom laying a few feet away from him, his eyes have returned to normal, he was laying on his front side, and laying on a puddle of his own blood. Xyaqom's black shirt was ripped to shreds and his leather pants had become long shorts, coming just under his knee caps. Xyaqom was battered and bloodied, as his face and body was covered in scars and blood. However, there was one scar that standout from the rest, and that was the scar that ran from his upper middle back, down to his hip, and blood coming from the scar.

"Never... in my life... have I... ever been... pushed... this... far," Rito heard Xyaqom mutter, and saw him cough up blood.

Rito slowly got up and limped his way to Xyaqom, he leaned down and turned Xyaqom so he was laying on his back, that's where he saw the rest of his scars. Xyaqom had scars all over the front side of his body and was covered in blood, and just like his back, there was a huge scar on his front side that ran through from the center of his upper chest and ran through to his hip. Turns out when Yami used her Planet Slicer attack, the blade itself stabbed right through Xyaqom. Rito then sat on his stomach.

"It's over Xyaqom," Rito said as his hand dangerously vibrated above Xyaqom's chest ready to phase through and crush his heart.

"So this is it... I've been defeated by a retired assassin... and a Earthling kid... well... what are you waiting for... kill me!" Xyaqom taunted Rito.

Rito glared coldly at Xyaqom and started lowering his hand. Rito was filled with anger and rage, this man, Xyaqom, tried to kill him, and his friend, he hurt the Deviluke sisters, he tried to kill Mea, and most of all, he beat Yami to a bloody pulp and tried to kill her too. There was no way that he was going to let him get away with everything he has done.

"Yeah that's it kid, feel the rush, feel the thrill, feel your first kill!" Xyaqom sadistically encouraged Rito to kill him.

Rito started seeing the pain in his friends's faces, Lala, Momo, Nana, Mea, Yami, he hurt them all, he tried to kill them all, he dared to lay a finger on them. This man was sadistic, he was a cold blooded killer, he had no regrets of what he did, no remorse. There was no way that Rito could let him live, he couldn't let this sadistic cold blooded murderer live. Rito still didn't stop descending his hand, as his got closer and closer to Xyaqom's chest.

"Yeah kid, this is the reality of life, we're both the same, you and I," Xyaqom grinned sadistically, continuing to taunt Rito into killing him.

Just then Rito stooped his hand by two inches from Xyaqom's chest, when he heard Xyaqom say that, his senses started coming back to him as he heard Xyaqom's last words in his mind, " _We're both the same, you and I_ ," said Xyaqom inside of Rito's mind. If Rito would to kill Xyaqom in cold blood, he would be no better than him, in fact, he would be worst then him.

"No, we're not," he said looking in Xyaqom's eyes.

"Huh?" Xyaqom stopped smiling.

"I'm not like you, I don't kill if I don't have to, I... I haven't lost my humanity," Rito said to Xyaqom and got off of him to check on Yami.

"Stupid kid," said Xyaqom under his breath.

After Rito had gone to check on Yami, Xyaqom tried to get up and got on his knees, looking forward, he saw two feet standing a few meters away from him, he lifted his head to see Azenda standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Xyaqom, and Rito and Yami looked at her.

"Azenda!" Said both Rito and Yami in shock.

"That's right, it was me, I hired this dimwit to kill Yami, but he failed, and now he is going to receive my punishment," Azenda said taking out her whip.

Azenda made a whip noise on the ground and then proceed to strike Xyaqom with her whip, but Xyaqom caught the whip with one hand, surprising her and pulled her towards him turning his arm into a blade and driving it through her heart.

"H... how..." Azenda choked out in disbelief as blood started coming out of her mouth.

"You stupid bitch! I still have enough power to kill the likes of you!" Shouted Xyaqom as he drove the blade deeper.

Xyaqom then kicked Azenda away, removing his arm blade and unleashed a full power fire breath on Azenda, without giving her a chance to scream, turning her whole upper body into ashes. Xyaqom soon fell to his knees, as the full power fire breath attack took a lot more energy then he thought it would. He then got back up, turned around and spread his wings and flapped them, creating a gust of wind, flowing away her body's ashes, leaving only her legs there.

He then turned to Rito and Yami, "Because the contractor is dead, the hit is off, therefore, I'm not going to kill you anymore Yami," said Xyaqom, and Rito sighed in relief, "But we will meet again kid, and when we do, I'm gonna be after you, and it will be personal not business," Xyaqom said without emotion and flew away.

Rito and Yami watched him leave and Rito then stared at Azenda's legs, "You okay Yuuki-Rito?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Yami, I.. I just... this is the first time I watched someone die in front of me... heh, come on, let's get the others to Dr. Mikado," said Rito, and he and Yami headed towards Mea, Lala, Nana and Momo.

 **(Time Skip - The Roof Of Dr. Mikado's Mansion)**

Rito was sitting on the edge of the roof, staring at the sunset, wearing a new pair of clothes, he was wearing a white t-shirt and and a pair of jeans.

Yami came behind him, "Yuuki-Rito," she said.

"Oh Yami, come on sit," Rito gestured her to sit beside him.

"Why didn't you let Dr. Mikado patch you up?" Yami asked sitting beside him.

"I didn't need it, look, see this," Rito lifted his shirt to show that there were no injuries, "Apparently my fast metabolism doesn't only give me super speed, but super speed healing too, that's how I survived after Xyaqom beat me up," Rito said putting his shirt back on.

After a few moments of silence Rito spoke again, "Hey Yami, don't tell Mikan how much I got hurt today, she's still reeling from yesterday, I don't want her to worry," said Rito.

"You always hide things Yuuki-Rito," Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Rito asked.

"You hid from me that you loved me, I felt it when I kissed you and you gaining my powers further proves it," Yami said looking at him.

"Yami, I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure, I thought I only liked you, so I thought it was best not to tell you, but after today I realized that... I do love you Yami," Rito looked in her eyes.

"Yuuki-Rito, before today, I was happy with just saying my feelings to you..." Yami brought her hand to his cheek and pulled him closer, "But after today, I want more, I want... you," Yami pressed her lips against his as he went wide-eyed for a second, then responded back, they passionately kissed as the sunset behind them illuminated their silhouettes, and tears flowed down Yami's eyes.

They pulled away after some time to breathe, Yami looked at Rito and smiled "I love you," said Yami.

Rito smiled back, "I love you too," said Rito as he wiped the tears off on Yami's face.

"But I will still kill you if you hide anything else from me," Yami said glaring at him.

Rito gulped, "Don't worry, I won't, come on, I think Lala and the others are waiting for us," Rito said as he sprinted down.

They arrived in front of the clinic and pulled open the door, "Hey Dr. Mikado, is everyone patched..." Rito was saying but stooped after seeing who was in the room.

There, Xyaqom was sitting on the bed with Dr. Mikado bandaging him and he had the same expression as Rito.

 **Until The Next Chapter-**

 **NOTE:- My story and Xyaqom's story have no connection whatsoever, his OC Xyaqom's (yeah both OC and author have the same name) past is different in the two stories.**

 **Author- So there you have it the chapter 6, the longest till now, but don't be hoping that every chapter will be this long, it would be a blessing if I reached 5k words count, now you've seen who Xyaqom is, if you wanna read more about him then read "Drogons" by Xyaqom ,you can find it on my favorite stories. **

**Anyway tell me what you think about or if you want to ask any questions say in the review, thanks to Xyaqom for beta reading and working with me on this chapter.**

 **Author's cut- This was my first time collaborating with someone and I must say it turned out great, me and Xyaqom pretty much wrote it 50-50 with him giving small ideas like Xyaqom's tail as a belt and some new lines, he wrote the whole airport fight sequence while I wrote the rest of the chapter, this chapter is a special one for me.**


	7. A cold weathered day

**Disclaimer- I don't own to love ru.**

 **Author- Sorry for the long delay, but I had a lot up my sleeves, a relative's death, exams and writer's block, hopefully it won't happen again but don't expect anything from me.**

 **And if you read the last chapter you should know about Xyaqom, he will be a recurring character in my story, and if you want to see more of him read the story Drogons by Xyaqom.**

 **Warning - This chapter contains Mikan X Rito, if you don't like it, then don't read.**

 **(Previously)**

 _Rito gulped, "Don't worry, I won't, come on, I think Lala and the others are waiting for us," Rito said as he sprinted down._

 _They arrived in front of the clinic and pulled open the door, "Hey Dr. Mikado, is everyone patched..." Rito was saying but stooped after seeing who was in the room._

 _There, Xyaqom was sitting on the bed with Dr. Mikado bandaging him and he had the same expression as Rito._

 **7\. A Cold Weathered Day-**

Rito and Yami quickly got into a fighting stance "What are you doing here?!" Rito asked.

"I should ask you two the same thing," Xyaqom looked at Rito with hatred.

"We asked you first!" Yami said with aggression.

"Hey why are you two getting so worked up?" Mikado asked.

"That person is the one who attacked and tried to kill Yami today Dr. Mikado!" Rito said keeping an eye on Xyaqom.

"What?! Xyaqom why did you went after Yami?" Mikado said turning to Xyaqom.

"It was just a contract, somebody hired me to kill her, but that brat beside her stooped me," Xyaqom glared at Rito.

"Wait... wait, wait, wait... you know him Dr. Mikado?" Rito asked.

"Yeah, me and him have quite a history, he..." Mikado was saying but Xyaqom interrupted her.

"I was just a regular patient, and she would treat my injuries after I fulfill a contract," Xyaqom said.

"Hey now, that..." Mikado tried to say but got interrupted again.

"Hey Dr. Mikado have you seen Rito?" Lala asked as she, Nana, Momo and Mea came out from another room.

The moment they saw Xyaqom they also got ready for a fight "Why is that assassin here?!" Nana said.

"Are you okay Rito-san?" Momo asked checking if Xyaqom attacked him.

"You won't get away this time!" Mea said.

"Oh great! Looks like the brat club is here," Xyaqom hissed at them.

"Hey Rito!" A new voice called and they looked over to see Mikan coming from behind the Devilluken sisters and Mea.

"Mikan?!" Rito said in confusion as she came near him.

"Hey are you okay?" Mikan asked as she checked his body for injuries.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay?" Rito said.

Mikan narrowed her eyes, "You don't have to lie, I called Lala and she told me what happened, you almost died again didn't you?" She said.

"Eh, but how did you know I almost died," Rito asked as Mikan stared at him with a gaze that said "you know it already."

"Oh! because of our... connection," Rito said after some seconds realizing what Mikan was talking about, "I'm sorry Mikan, I just didn't wanted you to worry," Rito apologized kneeling down with his eyes closed and grabbing his ears, but heard her sobbing instead.

"How could I not worry, I felt your pain when you were dying," Mikan said crying.

Rito quickly pulled her towards him, burying her head in his shirt, "I'm very sorry Mikan, please stop crying," he muttered in her ear.

"Ahem..." Xyaqom cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Sorry to disturb you two but who's she?" Xyaqom asked.

"She's my sister Mikan," Rito said glancing at him.

Mikan separated from Rito and wiped her tears "Who is he?" Mikan asked about Xyaqom.

"He..." Rito started but Nana beat him to it.

"He's the assassin who tried to kill Yami and almost killed Rito!" Nana said in anger.

"What?! Why is Dr. Mikado healing him then?!" Mikan said in surprise.

"Cause it's her job to tend to patients, just like it's my job to take contracts and kill people," Xyaqom answered for Mikado.

"Yeah, but she helps people, and you do the opposite of that by killing people!" Nana said with hate.

"What else do you suppose I should do little girl? Killing is what I'm good at," Xyaqom asked in irritation.

"You could have chosen another profession," Momo said.

"Yeah, you could have easily lived off by choosing a good line of work, but a swine like you just saw killing and nothing else, you are the worst type of person in the universe, who just cares about themselves and not other peoples lives..." Nana kept saying hateful words at Xyaqom.

Xyaqom listened for some time, but with as time passed his anger finally surpassed his limit, "SHUT UP!" he yelled silencing Nana, "Listen you brat, do you think I chose this life for myself? Brats like you always had their parents to take care of them and depend on, while I on the other hand was alone from the beginning, I had to fight and struggle everyday to survive while your days went on like a breeze... Do you know what was the first thing I had to do when I gained my senses for the first time in my life?" Xyaqom looked at Nana intensely and while she remained silent, seeing that she was not saying anything he continued, "I was thrown in a cage with another kid like me and we were forced to fight to the death, I had to slice his throat up to survive... It was my first kill... and after his, I slit hundreds of other throats just to survive for a day, after being forced of killing so much people, cutting their lives short, I stopped feeling guilt after I turned six, I was forced to be trained as a killer, and they made me who I am today, an assassin... Now do you seriously think I could lived a normal life?!" Xyaqom finished with a pained expression remembering things from his past.

Nana tried to say something else but Rito put a hand in front of her, when she looked at him in question he shook his head, "Dr. Mikado, we'll be going now, Arigato (thanks) for the treatment," Rito turned to Mikado.

"It was nothing Yuuki-kun," Mikado said and Rito gestured everyone to follow him and exited the clinic, all while dragging a reluctant Nana.

Mikado then picked up from where she left on bandaging Xyaqom, "So how do you know those kids?" Xyaqom asked while she bandaged him.

"I work at their school infirmary," Ryoko replied.

"Oh.." Xyaqom replied and they stayed silent for a moment.

"They are very good kids you know, they even helped me when I needed temporary staff for my clinic," Ryoko said after some minutes.

"I got nothing to do with any of them, the only one I'm interested in is that Rito kid, he made a fool out of me today, and I will make him pay for it," Xyaqom clenched his fists.

"But wasn't he just trying to save his friend? He didn't do anything wrong," Mikado asked.

"He did, he messed with my work and me, and I'm not gonna let him go that easy for that," Xyaqom said.

"Okay, okay, let's change the topic then, I didn't think I would ever meet you again," Mikado said.

"Yeah neither did I," Xyaqom said in a monotone.

"Oh, aren't you happy to see me Xyaqom," Mikado said puffing her cheeks.

"Should I be?" Xyaqom raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it is not everyday that you meet an old friend like me, so tell me what have you been up to?" Mikado asked as she finished on one arm and started on another.

"Nothing much, after that day I isolated myself from the others and only cared about completing contracts, what about you?" Xyaqom said shrugging.

"Oh, after you helped me, I traveled to planet after planet opening temporary clinics and after a while I ended up here on Earth and thought this was a good place and settled here," Mikado said as she finished bandaging him and he got up.

"That's good to know... I think," Xyaqom said as he rotated his arms.

"You think?" Mikado raised an eyebrow.

"Look Ryoko, it was nice to see you again, But I think it's time for me to go now" Xyaqom said as he put on his clothes and prepared to leave.

But before he can leave Mikado grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her, "You know, I've been thinking about you after that day Xyaqom," She brought her hand to his cheek, "I wanted to see you, touch you... feel you," she brought her face closer to him that he could feel her breath on his lips, "What do you say we relive the past a little?" Mikado said and proceeded to bring her lips to his, but just as they were about to make contact, Xyaqom put his hand between them.

He removed Mikado's hand from his cheek, "Sorry Ryoko, but I'm neither in the mood for it nor the the time," said Xyaqom walked away from Mikado to the window and sprouted his wings, "Thank you," he said and then flew out of the window.

Mikado watched him leave and then placed her head on her hand _"You haven't changed one bit Xyaqom, just like before,"_ she thought.

As Xyaqom flew through the town to his ship, today's defeat played in his mind, _"Better watch out kid, cause I'll be coming for you in a few days,"_ he thought as he flew to his ship.

 **(With Rito)**

The gang silently sauntered through the streets to their respective homes. Yami, Momo, Lala, Mea and Mikan were walking in front while Rito dragged Nana by her wrist.

"Hey let go of me beast! We're away from the clinic," Nana said as she tried to free his hand from Rito who heedlessly dragged her with him, "Hey I said LET GO!" Nana shouted as she separated their hands from a strong flick of her wrist making them and the others stop in track.

As Rito stayed still looking at Nana, but actually lost in his mind, someone asked something that everyone was wanting the answer for, "Hey Rito-san, can you tell us why you dragged us away from the clinic, we could have captured that assassin so that he wouldn't cause anymore trouble," Momo said.

"Yeah beast, it was a very good opportunity, so why did you waste it?" Nana asked.

"Yeah Rito, I'm also curious like the others," Lala said.

Rito lifted his head a little to look at them "Did you see anything on Xyaqom's face when he was talking about his past?" Rito asked.

Lala thought for a minute "Eh... I didn't notice anything Rito, what was it?" she asked.

"I don't understand what are you talking about Yuuki-Rito," Yami said.

"Yeah senpai, what did you see in his face to take us away from there?" Mea said.

"What could he have seen on his face other then the scars and blood..." Nana was saying.

"Pain..." Rito said cutting off Nana.

"Pain?" Mikan asked in confusion.

"Yeah pain and loneliness," Rito said in a low tone.

"But what's that got to do with anything?" Momo asked.

"I have noticed that kind of pain and loneliness before this in someone else, and they are...Yami and Mea," Rito looked at Mea and Yami.

"Huh, what are you talking about Yuuki-Rito?" Yami asked.

"Yeah senpai, why are you comparing us with him?" Mea said.

"Xyaqom... reminds me of you two Yami and Mea... he reminds me of how you were at first when you weren't friends with Mikan and Nana, when... you were all alone," Rito shifted his gaze from one trans-weapon to another, when they stayed silent Rito took it as a sign to explain more to them "Yami you were suffering pain from being separated from Tearju and Mea, you were feeling lost and lonely from not having a friend but when Mikan and Nana became your friends, that pain, the feeling of being lost and loneliness disappeared," Rito said.

"What do me and Mikan have to do with this beast?" Nana asked butting in.

"Yeah Rito, why are you also talking about us?" Mikan asked confused.

Rito flashed a faint smile "Cause you two were the reason Yami and Mea changed, and became like they are now, and I think Xyaqom can also change like that and become more friendly with us," Rito said.

"It doesn't necessarily mean that he'll change like Yami and Mea Rito-san, what if he doesn't and tries to kill us again," Momo asked.

"Yeah, Mea's case is different from his, I don't think that assassin's behavior will become any good," Nana protested and the others gave affirmation nodes from behind her.

"Everyone, I know this is hard for you to follow, but Xyaqom has had a painful past and if we could become his friends, maybe he'll open up to us more, so I request to you all to be more friendly with him... please," Rito said clapping his hands togather and bowing in front of them.

Everyone remained silent then Lala spoke up "Okay Rito, if you say so then I'm okay with it,"Lala said.

Rito raised his head "Thanks Lala," he then looked at everyone else.

"If Rito-san believes that Xyaqom can change then i don't have a problem with it either," Momo shrugged.

"Yeah, if senpai says so then I'll do it," Mea said.

"I'm also good with it but I'll still keep an eye on him," Yami said stoically.

"If you say so Rito," Mikan said.

Rito then looked at Nana "F... fine if everyone's going with it then I also agree," She said looking away.

Rito broke in a smile "Thanks everyone," he thanked them.

"Okay then, we all should go home now before dusk," Mikan said and everyone separated to go to their respective living place.

 **(Timeskip - next day - streets of sainan town)**

"Mikan, again I'm sorry for not calling you after dealing with Xyaqom, please forgive me," Rito who was holding two big grocery bags called after Mikan who was trekking ahead.

"No, remember what you promised, this is your punishment for breaking that promise," Mikan turned around for a second to scold him and then continued ahead.

The market district of Sainan Town was filled with crowds of people, some shopping, some looking while some were just hanging out, in amidst of that crowd were our Yuuki siblings with the younger one walking ahead enjoying the older brother's punishment time who walked behind her sulking.

Finally the younger sister felt some sympathy for her brother and decided to take a break, "Okay let's take a break Rito," she turned to him.

"At last my shoulders were about to fall of!" Rito sighed in relief and they sat down on a bench.

"Heh, you say that even though you got Devilluken's strength, you shouldn't even have phased by this," Mikan said.

"It's not about strength, it about how much time you're carrying the stuff, even superman's strength wouldn't have been able to handle this more than one hour of this," Rito replied.

Mikan got over to a vending machine and bought two cans of juice "Here you go," she handed him one of the can.

"Arigato (thanks)" he took the can and started drinking exhausted of the shopping.

Mikan stared at him holding her can while he drank, after finishing his can, he caught her eyes "What?!" he asked clearly uncomfortable.

"How are you so calm?" she asked.

"Huh?" He replied in confusion.

"You nearly lost your life the day before yesterday, and then again came close to it yesterday, and yet you're acting like it's nothing," Mikan said.

Rito scratched his head, "Well it is, isn't it? I mean trouble practically started chasing after me the time I met Lala," he said.

"That's true but it wasn't life threatening like this," Mikan said but more loudly.

"I can handle it, don't worry besides... I don't mind getting in this kind of trouble if it's to save you," Rito smiled.

"But still..." Mikan tried to say but Rito's stomach grumbled.

"Ahhahaha... Sorry I must have gotten hungry from our shopping trip today," Rito rubbed his belly sheepishly.

"Huff... What a glutton, your stomach sounds like it can eat a rhino," Mikan glared.

"Hey it's not my fault, ever since I gained super speed my metabolism also sped up so I need to eat more to maintain my energy... Anyway is there a food stall nearby?" Rito put the grocery bags on the bench and stood up to look for a food stall, "Hey, there's a yakisoba bread (a bread filled with noodles, vegi, meat etc. Basically a long hamburger) stand there, you want one Mikan?" Rito asked as he spotted the stand.

"No I don't," Mikan shook her head.

"Okay then I'm going to buy one, watch the groceries for me okay," Rito ran to the stand.

"Huh... When will he starts taking things seriously," Mikan watched him hop away.

"Hey there kid what do you want?" The stand owner asked Rito who was drooling at the mere smell of food.

Rito gulped his drool and gave his order, "One yakisoba with extra sauce and onions please," the stand owner heard him and started to prepare his order.

While Rito gave more drool to the ground something was happening with the flames of the stand's stove. Two red eyes appeared in the flames, "Hmm... so this is the human who troubled lord Okaminko, he doesn't look like someone who's dangerous but still, I should be careful," the creature whom the red eyes belonged to talked to himself.

"Here ya go kid," the stand owner said as he handed Rito a big yakisoba bread.

"Thanks," Rito gave the stand owner the money and walked back to Mikan, "Hey Mikan, you sor yu dopn'g wanth tome?" Rito said taking a bite from his bread.

"Yes I'm sure I don't want some, and don't talk while chewing," Mikan irritatingly turned away from him.

"Okay, okay you don't have to be so strict," Rito swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Then stop behaving like this," Mikan snapped.

"What am I doing wrong?" Rito asked nonchalantly.

"Ignoring what I'm saying to you about being careful," Mikan said.

"I told you Mikan, you don't need to worry about me, it's not like anything worse then a demon or a trans assassin can come up," Rito said shrugging her off.

"Ugh... dammit Rito... can't you take this seriously, this isn't a game where you get superpowers with three lives, this is real life you have to watch out..." Mikan was saying but got interrupted by the screams of people.

"Ahhh... Get out of here it's on fire!"

"It's burning up!"

"Why are these people screaming so suddenly," Rito and Mikan turned to the direction of the screams and saw that the Yakisoba stand from which Rito buy his midday snack was on fire.

"Ahh... My stand! Please someone help me put out the fire," the stand owner called out.

Rito then noticed that there was fuel leaking from the stove in the stand, "Shit, it's gonna blow, stay here Mikan," he told Mikan and flashed away towards the stand.

Just as Rito reached the stand the fuel leaks caught fire and started spreading towards the gas cylinder, as Rito wrapped his right hand around the stand owner the cylinder exploded, Rito speeded away from the exploding stand with the man as the stand got blown up in splinters with flames.

Rito skidded to a stop with the man a few feet away "You okay sir?" He asked.

"Yes I... I'm okay, but my stand..." the stand owner tried to say, but they heard laughter coming from the stand.

They both looked at the burning stall to see the flames were waving unusually, they slowly started to come close and make a form resembling of a human only this form was made of pure red and orange flames, it's body mostly consisted of orange flames and the eyes were of red flame with a mouth of red insides and sharp orange flame fangs.

"Ah... Ah... Ahhh... a demon was in my stand? Save me God!" The stand keeper got off of his butt and ran away screaming.

"I knew there was something about you kid," the fiery figure spoke in a menacing tone.

"Who are you?" Rito eyed the fire figure in front of him.

The fiery figure spread his jaw in a smirk further, showing his flaming fangs, "I'm the fire demon of hell, Akusai, and I'm here to eradicate your existence human," the demon laughed.

"But what have you got with me? I have never even seen you before," Rito got up on his feet.

"Well I'm not here for some past encounter, but because you are worth a fortune in hell," the demon said.

"What?!" Rito asked confused.

"Hehehe... Well human, when you stopped lord Okaminko from having his lunch, he became pissed and issued a challenge, whoever goes to earth and can kill you will receive a place in the royal castle of hell, I caught wind of this and here I am, to kill you and take my prize," the demon said as his sharp fangs emitted more fire.

 _"Shit that demon bastard issued the whole hell on my back,"_ Rito thought, "Well don't think killing me would be easy grandpa," Rito taunted the demon.

"Arrrr... now your going to get it brat," the fire demon got angered and shot big fire balls from his hands on Rito.

"Whoa... dodged it," Rito said as he dodged a fireball in the last second, "This one too..." Rito said as he side stepped with his super-speed, "Hai... dodging these is easier then a six year old's throws, grandpa you got to try harder if you want to harm me," Rito again taunted the demon.

"Hahhaa... stay in one place you brat!" The demon yelled as he shot fireball after fireball at Rito.

"Hahaha... You can't hit me, you can't hit me... Nanananana," Rito was getting on the demon's nerves.

"Hey Rito, what are you doing?" Rito turned to see Mikan running towards him.

"Mikan! I told you to stay there!" Rito yelled.

The fire demon looked at the girl in front off him, "Oh, so this is the girl who escaped from lord Okaminko's grasp and became the first ever victim to survive, and if I guessed correct, she's your sister, what luck for me! I'll kill you and take her to lord Okaminko," the demon smirked.

"Rito what are you doing fighting another demon by yourself when I told you not to?!" Mikan lectured him.

"Hey this is a piece of cake for me Mikan, this demon is slower than a grandma turtle, so now go somewhere safe," Rito told her.

"No way, I'm staying here, let me call Lala and others," Mikan stubbornly picked out her cell phone.

"Sorry girl, but I can't let you do that the more people come the more problematic it will be for me, so TAKE THIS!," the demon yelled and fired a giant fireball towards Mikan.

"Aw shit," Rito sped towards Mikan to save her from the fireball he caught Mikan in his arms but she dropped her phone in this hassle which got hit by the fireball and turned to ashes.

"My phone!" Mikan yelled as Rito put down her away from the fire demon.

"Forget about the phone, it's good that you're still in one piece after that," Rito said.

"Huh... no matter give me your phone Rito I'll call Lala and others," Mikan demanded.

"I sent them a text already Mikan, they said they are on their way but it'll take them a while to get here so stay here while I deal with that thing," Rito said.

"Hmmpph... okay," Mikan reluctantly agreed.

"Okay then fire, fire, fire... how do I defeat someone made of fire," Rito thought.

He snapped his fingers, "Got it," he said and flashed towards the demon.

Rito came close to the demon but then stopped and started running in circle around him as winds raised around them "What are you doing human, running around me?" the demon asked.

"Heh, fire burns with help of oxygen, without oxygen it dies, I'm doing exactly that by running around you I'm creating a vacuum removing any oxygen for you to burn so i think it's time for you to go poof like a candle grandpa," Rito said as his running created a vacuum around the demon.

The demon got on his knees, "No no no! I can't lose to a human," he said as his body flames got smaller, "Yeah just as I said you can't beat me grandpa," Rito cheered, suddenly the flames of the demon got bigger then before and he stood up "What! how? there is no air in there," Rito asked dumbfounded by the display.

"Hahahaha...as expected if a human, they know nothing about demons," the fire demon laughed.

"Fool the only thing that my fire needs is the malicious intent and my hatred towards you all, it feeds of off my despise for you people, this is a not a normal flame. It's A DEMON'S FLAME! The demon yelled and released flames in every direction from his body like a wall of fire hitting Rito with the flames.

"AHHHH!" Rito cried in pain as the flames scorched him and he got blown away into a bus by the impact, the bus rolled after the impact and trapped him underneath it, "AHH dammit," Rito yelled as he struggled to not get crushed by the bus.

"Hehe... now that you're trapped, I think I will play with your sister a little," the demon turned to Mikan.

"No, stay away... Rito!" Mikan called.

"Mikan!" Rito answered from under the bus.

"Don't worry girl, there is need to be afraid, fire will only consume you, hurt you and make you it's PART!" the demon yelled and shot a stream of fire towards Mikan.

"MIKAN!" Rito yelled and put more power in lifting up the bus from his body.

But it was too late, by the time Rito got off from under the bus, the flames were already more then halfway to Mikan, "Ahhh!" Mikan put both of her hands in front of her.

Suddenly Mikan felt chills in her arms and her arms became blue and a beam of ice shot out of here palms towards the demon "What is this?!" The demon yelled as the fire and ice rushed towards each other and clashed battling for dominance.

In the end, the ice beam penetrated through and hit the fire demon sending him back a few feet, "Mikan, you okay!" Rito rushed to her.

"Yeah I'm okay," Mikan examined her hands.

"What was that just now? Looked like ice came out from your hands," Rito asked.

"I don't know, I just pointed my hands to defend my face and it just happened," Mikan said still staring at her hands.

"Ow... now I felt that one a little," they turned see that the fire demon was still standing.

"I didn't knew that both you and your brother were a nuisance, otherwise I would be more prepared but no worries... I'll still take your life," the demon ignited his flames.

"Okay Mikan, go away from here, it's dangerous for you, I'll distract him," Rito stood in front of Mikan.

"No! Let me help, I can help you stop him till the others arrive," Mikan spoke with determination.

Rito stared at her, _"Ah dammit, it's useless to talk to her, she's not going go away, her ice power can help me but ahh... okay I'll just have to watch her back,"_ He thought "Okay you can help, but keep your distance and be careful, I don't want you to get hurt," Mikan nodded, "I'll distract him while you attack him, okay," Rito told Mikan.

"Alright," Mikan agreed.

"Hey, hey don't forget about me now!" Rito sensed danger and flashed away from the spot with Mikan and a fireball landed at the place they had been at.

They looked at the demon "This grandpa wants to play," he said opening his fiery mouth and producing a torrent of flames.

"Come at me then grandpa," Rito started running around the demon to confuse him while he fired fireballs at him.

"Okay then, concentrate Mikan, I have to concentrate so that I can help Rito," Mikan told herself and focused on her hands.

Rito was getting sweaty and tired from all the running and heat _"I hope you're going to help me soon Mikan, cause I can't keep this up for long,"_ Rito thought.

Meanwhile with Mikan, _Ahh nothing is happening what do I do? Last time it happened that demon attacked me and I panicked..._ _wait a minute I was thinking of not being able to help Rito at the time, maybe if I concentrate more on that time then..."_ Mikan put more focus on her hands and her arms started turning blue.

"What is it grandpa? am I too fast for you," Rito took deep breaths while sweat poured down his forehead from the running.

"Look who's talking, you can't bear my heat human, your speed is reducing and that makes an opportunity for me," the demon said and launched a fireball towards Rito.

Rito who was tired from the heat and running couldn't dodge it and the fireball hit him in the chest "Ahhh!" Rito yelled as he got knocked down.

The demon walked to Rito and pointed his fiery hands at Rito "Say your prayers human," the demon said as the flames of his body intensified but before he could burn Rito alive an ice beam launched by Mikan hit him.

"AHHHH cold! COLD!" The demon yelled as steam formed from his fiery body where he got hit by the ice beam.

Rito got up and looked at the demon being attacked by Mikan and his flames weakening, "Great Mikan keep this up for some time and we'll get him," he told her and she nodded.

Rito then noticed that the flames of his body stooped eroding _"What! Mikan's attack isn't enough! if this keeps up then he'll recover, I'll have to do something quickly,"_ Rito thought and looked around for something to help Mikan.

He spotted a fire hydrant "Ah-ha just what I needed... water to kill fire," Rito said and ran towards it.

Rito transformed his one hand into a blade and sliced the fire hydrant letting out a jet of water to flow out off it, he then turned his one leg in a sheet of metal and applied it to the jet of a water in a angle that sent the water towards the fire demon.

"Ahhh! It hurts!" The demon yelled as he got attacked from both sides.

"Yes! Just a few more minutes Mikan and we'll have him down!" Rito cheered as he saw the demon fall on his knees.

 _"Just a few more minutes, okay I can do that, just have to maintain my focus,"_ Mikan thought and kept her focus, just then, Rito noticed the demon launching a strong fire torrent towards him "Shit!" Rito jumped away but the fire melted the hydrant and sealed off the water flow, "Damn he blocked the water," Rito noticed the demon turning to Mikan.

"Now its your turn," the demon launched a fireball towards her but Rito picked her up and flashed away, "You humans are irritating me, just die!" The demon launched more fireballs at them.

Rito got ready to dodge them but they passed over his head, "Ha you missed!" Rito said.

"Look behind you," the demon smirked.

Rito confused looked behind and saw that there was a petrol station behind him and the fireballs were going to hit the fuel pumps "Mikan come here I'll..." Rito wrapped his arms around Mikan and tried to speed away but the petrol pump exploded and blown them a few feet away with Rito on top of Mikan shielding her from the debris, Rito groaned "You alright Mikan?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm..." Mikan tried to say from the ground but caught glimpse of the petrol pump's roof about to collapse on them.

"No!" Mikan yelled and shot her hands forward and suddenly the building stopped collapsing like it was being held by an invisible force.

Rito turned his head and saw the collapsing building held back by the invisible force on their heads, "Are you doing this Mikan?" He asked in confusion to Mikan but she stayed still wondering herself what was happening.

Rito noticed another fireball coming at them, he picked up Mikan and flashed away as the fireball collided with the building and it collapsed.

"Hey, I'm getting sick of you, I just want to get rid of you now!" Rito transformed his hand into a shield and rushed towards the demon while deflecting his fireball.

Meanwhile, Mikan was still grasping things, "Another power huh? But first I need to help Rito, my ice power isn't enough, I need water, lots of water to defeat that demon," Mikan said to herself and looked around, She then looked at the sky and an idea came in her mind, "I wonder if this will work? Well, only one way to find out," Mikan lifted her hands towards the sky.

She put both of her hands towards two big clouds and compressed them making them condensed and more moist and then started bringing them towards each other, the two clouds clashed and lighting sparked from them as rain started to pour down.

Rito was in the middle fight as a raindrop touched his nose "Huh rain?" He said looking up.

Suddenly a full out storm brewed and heavy rainfall started and the demon yelled in pain as his body was getting extinguished "Ah! I need to get out of here, I'm in a disadvantage," the demon tried to escape but felt that he couldn't move.

"What the hell?! Why can't I move away?" The demon looked forward to see that Mikan was holding his hand towards him.

"You brat, this is your doing... don't think you'll get out of this unscathed if I'm dying I'm going to take you with me," he yelled and launched a stream of fire towards her.

"Not this time grandpa," Rito got in front of Mikan and took the flame attack on his hand which was transformed as a shield.

After some minutes the demon fell to the ground with his legs extinguished and his upper body getting extinguished by the rain, "This isn't last of us human, now that you killed me, other demons will also come looking for you, your life is going to become hell," the demon spoke as his face got extinguished and he died.

"Rito!"

"Rito-san!" Rito heard yells of Lala and Momo.

"Lala, Momo," Rito turned to them.

"We're here to help you Rito," Lala saluted.

"Yeah so where is the enemy?" Momo asked.

"You're late, we already took care of it," Mikan said.

"What? I wanted to test my new invention," Lala whined.

"Onee-sama, you can use it next time, for now let's get out of the rain, it looks like a really bad storm," Momo said as rain poured down on them.

"Yeah let's get to Dr. Mikado's clinic," Rito said.

"Dr. Mikado, why?" Lala asked.

"Cause I need to consult with her about something," Rito said looking at Mikan.

 **(Time Skip - Dr Mikado's clinic)**

"Ah... So Mikan can produce ice from her body," Lala asked as they all waited for Dr. Mikado to come with results of Mikan's checkup.

"Yeah, and apparently she also has some power related to telekinesis, she used it to stop a building from falling onto us and to create the storm outside," Rito said.

"Ohhh, is that true Mikan-san?" Momo asked Mikan who was sitting beside them.

"Yeah, although I didn't felt anything till today, maybe because I was in danger my powers subconsciously activated," Mikan told Momo.

"Ohh, can you show me Mikan please, please, please," Lala hopped up and down.

"Haa... okay," Mikan looked around the room for a while and then settled his gaze on Rito.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rito nervously backed away.

Mikan lifted her one hand and pointed a finger at Rito "Stand-hut!" Mikan said and Rito's body moved on it's own and he stood with his arms and legs straight like a soldier.

"Ohh this is fun," Lala said.

"Yeah it looks very useful," Momo said and secretly thought, _"especially if I can restrain Rito-san with this so he won't run away and make his body submit to me, I'll test all the methods I have for him,"_ She thought as she brought her hand to her cheek in a lewd expression.

Rito shuddered at Momo's expression _"What kind of horrendous things she's thinking, I hope it doesn't involve me,"_ he thought and turned to Mikan, "Hey could you put me down now?" he asked.

"No, first Mikan-san, see if you can lift him up, I want to see how much strength you have," Lala asked.

"Hey my body isn't meant to test powers," Rito protested.

"Ah come on don't be so reluctant Rito it's just to test my powers," Mikan said and lifted him up.

"Ok now see how fast you can spin him," Lala said.

"Hey now that's going..." Rito tried to say but Mikan moved her fingers in circle and spun him in the air like a fan.

"Ohh what a cool breeze, Rito works great as a fan," Lala said as she felt the wind from Rito's spinning.

Mikan stooped spinning him after a minute, but kept him in the air "Ah Mikan, please let me down now," he looked ready to faint.

"Ahhh... I'm not sure if I want to, I'm having fun doing this," Mikan said.

"Okay, this time, let me try Mikan-san, make Rito-san..." Momo was saying but Mikado sensei opened the room's door.

"Yuuki-kun," Mikan turned to Mikado and lost her focus which made Rito fall down and like always he fell in a majestic manner.

He knocked all three girls to the ground while grabbing onto Lala and Momo's tail and planting his face in Mikan's shorts, as he tried to get up he squeezed both Lala and Momo's tail and breathed in Mikan's shorts making all their faces go red and prompting three screams.

"OH RITO!"

"RITO-SAN!"

"RITO YOU BAKA!"

The first two screams were of pleasure, and the third one was a mixed with anger and pleasure, "My, my Yuuki-kun your skills are remarkable, tending to three women all at once, I sure admire your efficiency," Mikado brought a hand to her mouth and smirked.

Mikan grew more angry after this and flung Rito off of her into the nearby wall with her powers, "AHH why do I always get hurt," Rito said in pain as he got up from the floor, "Ahem, so what do the tests say Dr. Mikado," Rito asked.

"Take a look for yourself Yuuki-kun, you might be able to understand it now you have superb memory and intelligence," Mikado said as she handed him the reports.

Rito looked at it and got shocked, "Wait Dr. Mikado, this DNA pattern it's..." He was saying but Dr. Mikado cut him off.

"Yes, it resembles the pattern in your DNA modifier," she said.

"What?! But isn't DNA modifier only supposed to change Rito's DNA, how did it change Mikan's DNA and gave her powers?" Lala asked.

"I don't know myself," Mikado replied.

"What do you mean you don't know? My DNA just changed and you don't know anything how it change," Mikan said.

"Mikado sensei DNA change doesn't occur this easily how can it be possible?" Momo asked.

"Uh girls I think I know the cause of that," Rito interrupted them.

All the girls turned to him "Well then would you tell us why?" Mikado spoke.

"Well remember a few days ago I had to kiss Mikan to save her life, now I had to put my feelings in the kiss to make the life force exchange work so the feeling I had was love..." Rito suddenly got jumped by Lala and Momo.

"Wait Rito you love Mikan, why didn't you tell me? I would have accepted it, don't you trust me," Lala said clinging to him.

"Hmm I never thought you were a siscon Rito-san, but don't worry I'll still accept Mikan in the harem," Momo mischievously smirked as Ryoko put a hand on her mouth and Mikan grew red.

Rito got angry by this and delivered two karate chops to their heads, "Ow what was that for!" They both said rubbing their heads.

"Of course I love Mikan, she's my sister don't you both love Nana, is it abnormal for me to love my sister?," He asked.

 _"He said he loves me, as a sister but still he said it,"_ Mikan thought watching from the sidelines.

"Uhh... No," they replied sheepishly.

"What am I going to do with you two," Rito face palmed.

"Uhh Yuuki-kun showing you love sister is good but can you get back to the point please," Mikado said.

"Y-Yeah, Rito g-get back to the point and t-tell me how did my DNA change," Mikan stumbled on her words.

"Oh right, sorry so when I kissed Mikan because of my "Love" feelings, my DNA modifier must have got activated and because me and Mikan are siblings, our DNA is mostly identical so it must have thought it as my DNA and modified it," he said.

"So in short, it was your fault," Mikan glared at him.

"H-Hey I saved your life, don't give me that look, besides. there isn't any complications with your body, it's still the same with just those powers as new perks," Rito defended himself.

"By the way Mikado sensei, do we know how Mikan's powers work?" Lala asked.

"Well, her ice ability is because she can absorb large amount of heat from the environment and lower the temperature, that's all I know about this, but her other ability that we assumed as telekinesis is not telekinesis at all," Mikado said.

"Then what is it," Momo asked.

"Well Mikan have the ability to generate negative and positive charges in her body on atomic level so when she wants to pull something she applies the negative and positive charges to attracting the proton and electron of the target's atoms and if she wants to push it she reverses this process and repels the proton and electron and if she wants to suspend it in air she has to apply both negative and positive charges in same amount, you see it's like an... an... an," Mikado struggled.

"An atom magnet?" Rito said.

"Ah yes that's it atom magnet is the perfect name for it," Mikado said.

"So I can use this on any object then," Mikan asked.

"Yes, as long as they have atom in them, and that is in practically everything in the universe," Mikado replied.

"So sensei, there is no problem to Mikan's health then?" Rito asked.

"No, she is as healthy as an athlete, there is nothing to worry about," Mikado replied.

"Hey Mikan then..." Rito turned and saw that she was sitting in a chair and making it fly around the room with her powers.

"Hey Rito, this is very good, I never knew having powers was this fun," Mikan said as Rito sweat-dropped.

"Um, okay, I'll have to get used to this anyway, thanks for the help Mikado sensei we should go home. Now, come on Mikan we should get home," Rito said as he grabbed Mikan and exited the clinic.

"Arigato Mikado sensei," the devilluken sisters bowed and followed after Rito.

"Haha... Yuuki-kun's life is sure becoming more exciting then before," Mikado chuckled and returned to her office.

 **(Timeskip- Night - Rito's house)**

The storm raged outside the house with drip-drops of rain and occasional lightning from the clouds with thunderous sound, among those voices a girl with brown hair was standing outside Rito's room while hugging her pillow.

"Uh... should I go in or not?" Mikan debated to herself.

After some time scratching her hair she finally decided to enter his room, "Okay I'll just sleep next to him and then get out in the morning before he wakes up," she said as she opened the door.

To her surprise she didn't find any Devilluken sisters in his bed, maybe they decided to give him a break today, now she just had to close the door "EEKKK," a loud thunder scared her and she dived to the floor.

Unfortunately this movement woke up Rito "Huhu... Who... is there...I'll bre... Mikan!" Rito noticed his sister sprawled on the floor in fear.

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder startling her "Huh... oh... Rito" she calmed down after see his face.

"Uh... Mikan what are you doing in my room let alone on the floor," he asked.

"Um... I... I.. I... huff... I was scared of the thunder so I thought if I could sleep with you that's why I came here but the thunder scared me," Mikan said.

"Uh... okay then you can sleep on the bed I'll get out a futon for myself," Rito said walking to the closet to get the futon.

"Uh.. there is no need for that your bed is big enough for two people we can sleep on that," Mikan said quickly.

"That's true but still..." Rito hesitated.

"it's not weird for us to sleep together we're siblings," Mikan said as to stop him from sleeping on the floor.

"Umm... okay then," Rito agreed and they climbed in the bed.

Several minutes passed as Rito and Mikan lied silently and the thunderstorm continued outside "Hehehe" Rito silently chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Mikan asked.

"Just it's funny you created that thunderstorm today and still you're the one who's afraid of it," Rito said.

"Hmph you're saying like you can face it all night," Mikan puffed her mouth.

Rito raised his hand "That's right these little thunderstorms don't scar... AHHHH!" Rito jumped at a loud sudden lightning.

"Ah Ha haha ahahaha... not scared... you jumped at that little one, you should've seen your face," Mikan laughed at him.

"H-hey now i was just a bit startled not scared," Rito said.

"Yeah right," Mikan rolled his eyes.

Once again a short silence ensued to be broken by Rito "We haven't done this in a while," Rito said.

"Hmm?" Mikan asked.

"You know sleeping together, when we were young we basically slept together every time a thunderstorm came," Rito said.

"Yeah both of us were afraid of them still you tried to comfort me whenever I came to you," Mikan said.

"Eh he.. I was just being a good brother," Rito scratched his head.

"Yeah but still... those memories are great they make me happy," Mikan said.

"Yeah," Rito replied.

"Hey Rito?" Mikan asked him.

"Hmm.." he replied lying.

"Back at the ghost world, when you saved me you said ...I was your life, why did you said that?" Mikan asked.

Rito turned to her "Why are you asking that so suddenly?" he asked.

"I was just curious, now tell me," Mikan said.

Rito shrugged "You were always with me from the beginning, we spent all our time together so losing you was equal to losing myself, you are an important part of my life Mikan," Rito said.

"Am I still that important, I mean you now have Lala and Momo and other girls whom you love, surely they have also become a important part of of your life, I won't be surprised if they become a bigger part in your life then me..." Rito interrupted her by turning her around.

He brought her close to him and touched his forehead with hers, "R-Rito what are you doing?" Mikan asked as she felt his breath on her face.

Rito opened his eyes and looked into hers "Mikan surely Lala, Momo and others have become precious to me, but still you're the one who I have known form the start of my life, we played together, ate together and did many more things together, nobody can replace you," Mikan's cheeks heated up.

"You're different from them, you're the person who understands me the most and you're the person I care the most about," He looked in her eyes.

"So... now do you have any doubt that you're place in my life is any less important?" he asked removing his forehead from hers.

Mikan stared at him for a while and then gave him a smile "No" she replied in one word.

"Good," he smiled back and touched his forehead with hers again.

Mikan closed her eyes and leaned against him, after a while she felt her moving like going somewhere.

 **(Flashback)**

Mikan opened her eyes and saw that she was standing in a room "Huh where am I?" she asked herself.

She looked around the room and saw a young Rito on the bed reading comics "Is that Rito? but he looks so much younger, oh my god I didn't time travel did I?" Mikan panicked.

Suddenly a 6 year old Mikan burst through the door.

 _"She looks like me,"_ Mikan thought.

"Onii-chan," the crying Mikan called while jumping on Rito's bed.

 _"Waitm she is me!"_ Mikan realized.

"Mikan You were gone to kindergarten, what happened there?," Rito asked as Mikan climbed onto the bed.

"O.. o... o... Onii-chan," Mikan cried hugging.

"Shhh Mikan I'm here, just calm down first," Rito said holding her.

 _"Was I really this much of a crybaby at that time?"_ Mikan wondered to herself.

Mikan cried for some time while Rito slowly stroked her back up and down, slowly her sobs started dying down, when they finally stooped Rito pulled himself away to look at her face.

Mikan wandered around the room _"I think it's some sort of memory, maybe that's why they can't see me,"_ She looked at her and her brother's younger self.

He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her eyes of remaining tears, "There you look much better now," Rito smiled.

 _"I can't remember what memory is this,"_ Mikan rubbed her temple.

"Thanks Onii-chan," Mikan said as Rito wiped her tears.

"That was nothing, now tell me why you were crying," Rito asked.

Mikan looked down sadly "The... the girls in my class.. t... they," Rito suddenly pulled her towards him.

 _"Oh now I remember i got voted as the prettiest girl in the kindergarten that day and the other girls bullied me for that,"_ Mikan said remembering the events.

"They didn't hurt you did they? If they did tell me who it was, I'll go and..." Rito said looking in her eyes.

"No! Onii-chan they didn't do anything to me," Mikan said cutting off Rito.

 _"Heh Rito was always like that, ready to hit anyone who hurt me, now that i think nothing much has changed,"_ Mikan reminisced.

Rito blinked "Eh so why were you crying then?" he asked.

Mikan slowly whispered, "They said that I was ugly and that I will never find somebody who will love me," Rito blinked for a moment.

"Hehehehe..." Rito started laughing.

"You are laughing at me too! You are the worst..." Mikan started hitting him with her hands on his chest.

" _Yeah, that was pretty bad of Rito laughing all of a sudden_ ," Mikan thought.

Rito grabbed her hands, "Hey, hey now! Who said I was laughing at you?" Mikan stops hitting him.

"Eh?" Mikan asked confused.

"I was laughing at the girls who said that," Rito said.

 _"Yeah but he managed to quickly change my mood,"_ Mikan thought.

"But why at them?" Mikan asked.

"Do you know why they said that?" Rito asked smiling and Mikan shook her head in no.

"They're jealous," Rito said.

"Jealous?" Mikan was confused.

"Yeah they're jealous of you because they're not as pretty and cute as you, and because the boys pay more attention to you, why else would they call you ugly and bully you," Rito laughed.

"You think I'm pretty and cute Onii-chan?" Mikan asked.

 _"Uh did I really ask that to Rito,"_ Mikan thought.

"I think you're very, very pretty and cute," Rito says patting her head.

"You're the best Onii-chan," Mikan cheered hugging Rito.

 _"Well he did know how to make me happy,"_ Mikan thought as she watched over the younger version of her.

"I'm not that good," Rito said rubbing his head.

Mikan looks at him then stops smiling and looks the other way "Onii-chan do you think I will find someone who will love me?" She asked in a down manner.

"Of course you will Mikan, there is no doubt about it," Rito said getting up to cheer up her mood.

"But what if I don't?" Mikan said looking away.

Rito grabbed and turned her around to look in her eyes "Then you'll have me," Rito smiled.

 _"We always said that to each other, no matter what happens we'll have each other,"_ Mikan thought.

"Huh?" Mikan spoke out.

"Well, both our parents are busy with work almost everyday, and you're the person I spent most of my time with, so you're an important part of my life..." Rito says.

"Important part?" Mikan said.

"Actually... you are so important that you... are "my life" Rito scratched his cheek.

"I'm your..."life"?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah so even if you don't find someone, you'll always have me Mikan, I... love you," Rito smiled at her.

Mikan watched the scene silently _"So it was like that from the start huh, i was his life all this time,"_ she thought.

Mikan's lips stretched into a big smile "I love you too onii-chan," she said hugging him.

 _"Ohhhh, I can't believe I said that to Rito, even if i was a child but..."_ Mikan turned away in embarrassment.

 _I'll never let anything happen to you Mikan, I'll keep you happy, I'll protect you even if I have to give my life, I... promise,"_ Rito happily wrapped his arms around Mikan.

Mikan stopped in her tracks, she heard Rito's thoughts _"He... he made a promise to himself to protect my life! Is that the promise he was talking about when he saved my life?"_ Mikan thought as the world around her turned into shining light, she closed her eyes to protect them.

 **(Flashback end)**

Mikan opened her eyes and found herself laying beside Rito who was sleeping and their foreheads were touching, "he's sleeping," Mikan said after checking and sighed, She stared at him "Rito... thanks for everything you have done for me," she leaned and kissed his cheek, _"You're the person who understands me the most and you're the person I care the most about,"_ She brought her lips to his ear, "I... I LOVE YOU," she slowly said the three words in his ear.

She wrapped her arms around him and fell into the best slumber of her life with his warmth and presence.

 **Until next chapter -**

 **Author - ****Anyway tell me what you thought about Mikan, tell me if I did justice to her character or not.**

 **And by the way don't forget to read Xyaqom's kick ass story Drogons you can find it in my profile page on my fav stories or you can go to his profile to read it.**

 **Author's cut- 1\. The idea of weaving Rito and Mikan's lives was take inspiration from hentai sempai's between kings I thought he didn't make much use of it so I added this in my story and made some advances like telepathy and energy sensing.**

 **2\. Originally, Mikan was going to have weather wizard's power alongside killer frost, but in the end, I decided to go with another power with affects like it.**


	8. Rematch?

**Disclaimer-** **I don't own To Love Ru.**

 **Author-** **Sorry for the long delay, but I couldn't find time and for the last ten days I couldn't log in to my account, turns out that this was because stupid me was typing @gmali instead of @gmail. Anyway here I have got the next chapter for you enjoy and read Xyaqom's story Drogons if you want to learn more about the OC Xyaqom.**

 **8\. Rematch?**

Somewhere in the Sainan town was a wreaked run down building. In a room of that run down building muffled punching noises were filling the corridors.

It was dark in the room with only a half opened window which was providing some source of light, some water was spilled on the floor from a broken sink,various training equipment like dumbbells, weight machine etc. were present on the floor.

In a dimly lit corner of the room a black haired man stood by a punching bag making the thump noises as his fist collided with the sand filled bag, sweat poured from his face, his black shirt was already drenched in sweat from the constant punching.

"Thump!" Xyaqom was angry, he was seeing Rito's face in the punching bag, "Thump!" that kid had beaten him, "Thump!" he had humiliated him by interfering with his work and saving his target, "Thump!" with every punch Xyaqom's hatred grew and his punches became stronger, "Thump!" he was training for a week now to get back at Rito, "Thump!" he had no mind to display mercy this time.

Suddenly he flinched back holding his head _"It's over"_ the image of Rito muttering those words after the battle flashed in his mind.

He gritted his teeth in anger and pulled his arm back "ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!" with this shout he pushed his fist into the punching bag with all his might.

As the punch connected the rope hanging the bag from roof snapped and it flew across to the room, the sheer power and momentum of the punch made the bag create a hole in the wall as well as blasting itself open and spilling the sand everywhere. Xyaqom slowly cached his breath as he stood there looking at the crumbled wall and the destroyed bag.

Without saying another word, he walked to the chair where his leather jacket was draped. Swiftly and smoothly he picked it up and donned it on while walking to the door of the building. He muttered a single sentence, "I'm coming kid!" he said and stepped out of the building closing the door behind him.

The sun shone brightly on the hot summer day as Xyaqom stood in the busy crowd of Sainan town, "Now how do I find that kid?" he asked himself.

As Xyaqom walked in his musings, someone bumped into him "Sorry sir! I'm running late for school," a teenager in a school uniform said to him and he nodded in acknowledgement.

He started to turn and walk away but a sudden thought hit him and he looked back to the figure of the teenager, _"Hey! he's wearing the same uniform as that kid (Rito) was wearing when he fought me, maybe if I follow him I can get to his school,"_ Xyaqom thought and followed after the teenager.

 **(Time-skip - Sainan High - Infirmary)**

"So Mikado sensei, do you get any idea how I'm able to use trans abilities like Yami without Nano machines?" Rito asked as he comfortably sat on the infirmary bed.

"Ah yes Yuuki-kun, after studying these X-ray reports of yours with Tearju, we have figured it out," Mikado said as she reveled her face from behind the clipboard.

"Oh! So what did you find?" Rito asked the elvish eared doctor.

"You see, the nano-machines when placed in someones body create reversible mutation to the cell allowing the user to transform their cells to their will," Mikado paused for a breath and then continued, "The cells which have been in long contact develop a special DNA pattern which is responsible for the mutation start, when you kissed Yami, you gained this pattern and with it, the mutation ability to transform your cells hence your powers," Mikado finished.

"So I can basically transform my body into anything?" Rito asked in curiosity.

No," Mikado gave a straight answer, "You can only transform your body into physical weapons like an axe, blade, etc. you don't have the ability to use energy weapons like a blaster or ray gun," Mikado explained.

"Oh, that's why it didn't work when I tried it the other day to pull out some weed in the garden by trying to transform my hand into a blaster," Mikado raised an eye over this, "Anyway... so my body is fine, no side effects I think?" he asked the alien doctor.

"No side effects from the scans but I'll still have to do your physical inspection, are you ready?" Mikado asked as she put on her stethoscope.

"Yeah... um... about that Mikado sensei, do I have to be in... my boxers like this?" Rito said pointing to the fact that he was only in his boxers now while the rest of his cloths lay on the bed due to the order of Mikado.

"Well then how would I perform a full physical examination if you have your cloths on Yuuki-kun?" Mikado chuckled.

"Oh well... that's true... um okay then," Rito hesitantly said.

"Now, just relax and let loose," Mikado said and Rito relaxed or tried to relax.

She slowly got down to the level of his chest and placed the stethoscope on his heart, "Haaaa," Rito drew a sharp breath as the cold metal touched his chest but froze the very next second as he felt Dr Mikado's hand beside it.

Mikado tenaciously listened in the stethoscope as her other hand slowly rubbed on his upper chest, "Your heart is very strong Yuuki-kun, no wonder every girl wants it," Mikado smirked at him.

Rito's face which was colourless until now turned to a blazing red in a second "Ahh... t... t... thank y... y... you... s... s... s... sensei," he spluttered in ungracious manner.

Mikado's smirk grew large after seeing his reaction and it provoked her to do more so she started rubbing her hands up and down on his stomach feeling up his toned flesh with content while the boy in question started to lose his mind "You have a great body Yuuki-kun, these trouble with aliens have really benefited your body, I wonder if I could also take some benefit of it," Mikado licked her lips as Rito who unable to do anything else but endure it sat there, while Mikado checked his body.

After a through check of his body which felt a bliss for Mikado and barley tolerable for Rito she retracted her hands "Okay Yuuki-kun, all of your body I have checked is in good condition, but I still need to check one more part," as Mikado said this Rito sighed in relief.

"Oh okay which part do you wanna check," Rito asked and in answer Mikado lowered her gaze.

Rito followed her gaze to the desired object and finally became notified of what she was saying "No..., No, no, no. Not that one," Rito said as he backed up on his bed.

Mikado just smirked "Oh come on Yuuki-kun this is the most important part, we have to make sure it's functional, if we don't and it had become malfunctional, do you think the king of Devilluke will be happy with having a son-in-law who can't even make a heir for him?" Mikado smirked as Rito gulped.

"That's okay b... but," Rito spluttered but Mikado cut him off and leaned on him.

"Don't worry Yuuki-kun, I won't do anything bad," Mikado gripped his boxers "I am only following a doctor's duties nothing more, just sit still so I can examine your... family treasure," Mikado tried to assure him with talk but look on her face told Rito that she was going to do a lot more than examining it.

With this horrific conclusion he realized he had no other way out than one, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Rito pushed Mikado off of him and jumped through the clinic window breaking the glass and landing 30 feet below.

He rolled on the ground after touching it and took off right away wasting not a second to get away from his doctor "Hey Yuuki-kun you forgot your clothes," Mikado called to Rito who was running away only in his boxers.

"My my, I thought that he could handle this, guess I was wrong," Mikado said and got back to work.

 **(Time-skip - Front Gate of Sainan High)**

 _"So this is the kid's school? Never liked them when I was a teenager, even though I didn't go to one,"_ Xyaqom followed the student to the Sainan High and was standing outside.

Xyaqom kicked the gate, rebounding them so that they opened fully "WHERE ARE YOU KID?! COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" he yelled and the eyes of the students on the school ground turned to him.

He entered the school ground and grabbed one of students who was standing on the side, "Hey do know where Yuuki Rito is?" he asked while holding his scary face right in front of the student.

The student was frightened by him and stuttered "N-No I don't know anything about any Yuuki Rito," he said and Xyaqom released him in disappointment.

He looked around and turned to a group of girls watching the scene "Hey do you know where he is?" he asked.

The girls squeaked when he called to them "No. we don't know, we don't know," they frantically said shaking their heads.

Xyaqom continued his way to the school building after the girls denial while still interrogating every student he came across.

 **(At That Time - School Discipline Committee Club Room)**

"These new awareness posters are to be posted all around the school to keep the students vigilant," the committee president Yui said at to other members at the meeting.

"Yeah, the students are in a very great risk especially females while these man still roam our school," Nana, Yui's assistant pointed to the poster.

"Any ideas or questions?" Yui asked.

"Um..." one of the other committee members raised his hand "I understand why you included the principle in this poster, but why is Yuuki Rito's face also beside him president?".

"What do you mean? Look at his face, he obviously looks like a pervert," Nana slapped at the poster which had Rito's face with a terrifying grin and his hair covering his face (from the time he smelled the personality change plant of Momo).

The Committee member sweat dropped, "I think you took his picture at a bad time, he doesn't look anything like this in real life,"

"NO!" Yui roared "Yuuki Rito is a shameless pervert who assaults girls every now and then, sticks his hand in their clothing and destroyes school moral,".

"But none of the girls have reported anything against him and the few times we have seen it happen it was always by accident, it didn't look like it was his fault so I don't think his face should be on this poster," the committee member reasoned.

"But... but..." Yui tried to come up with something.

BANG!

The sound of the door slamming against the wall of the room caught their attention. They looked to see a panting student leaned over the door to catch his breath. After a few seconds he raised his head, "President, there is a guy in the school causing a rucks and scaring the students, we need your help!"

"What!, take me there," the student nodded and Yui exited the club room following him.

"Hey! I'm coming too!" Nana yelped and took off.

 **(At The School Grounds)**

"Haa... How come nobody can tell me where that kid is, I thought at least one student would know him, humph, I guess he's a loner," Xyaqom sighed.

"Come on club president, he is standing just there," the voice of a student yelled.

"Where is he?" Yui asked as she looked where the student pointed.

"He is the guy with the black hair and black cloths," the student directed Yui's gaze to Xyaqom.

Yui started running towards him "Hey you stop... stop there," she yelled.

Xyaqom paid no heed to her and continued walking, finally Yui managed to catch up to him and pulled on his jacket to get his attention "What is it?" he said irritatingly turning to Yui.

"You're causing disruption by scaring the other students, I will have to ask you to come with me to the principle's office," She said to him.

Xyaqom silently listened to her then opened his mouth, "I don't care," he said in a deadpanned manner and started walking again.

"Huh!?" Yui stood baffled for a second then followed him again, "Hey you have to listen to me," she said.

"Go away girl, I'm too busy to talk to you right now," he waved his hand.

"I said listen to me or I'll call the police" Yui grabbed his hand.

Xyaqom's face contorted at this, he smacked away her hand and looked at her forming his most nasty expression "Don't you dare to disturb me again like that girl,".

Yui took a few steps back at his expression "I'm here for a private reason and I don't want to be told off by some discipline loving little punk like you, I don't give a damn if you call the principle or the police or even the army, so if you understand my words,... SCURRY OFF BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" he yelled at her.

Yui shook in fear "But, but...".

"Hey Yui... I finally found you... you run fast," they turned around to see who cut in between them.

Nana arrived in front of them "Hey you! what are you doing in our school assassin?" she glared at Xyaqom.

"So you also attend this school brat!" Xyaqom said.

"He-Hey you know this guy Nana?" Yui asked.

"Yeah he is the assassin who attacked us a few days ago," Nana said.

"Oh, so you're also his friend, it's my luck then, tell me where Yuuki-Rito is," Xyaqom growled.

"You came back to kill Rito? I knew you weren't someone who we should have left alive!" Nana was getting ready in a battle stance.

"Hey you can't fight in the school... Whoaa!" Yui tried to stop them but Xyaqom grabbed her and turned his other arm into a blade putting it against his throat.

"Don't think you can attack me this easily, get me Yuuki-Rito or this girl will be choking in her own blood," he said pressing the blade against Yui's neck.

"Wh-he-hey! let me go," Yui was trying not to move so the blade won't cut her.

"Grrrrah... such a dirty trick! Holding our friend hostage, I'm beginning to despise you even more now," Nana growled.

"Ha-ha, these moral-woral shit doesn't effect me, now... call the kid or you will have one less friend in your life," Xyaqom grinned sadistically.

 **(At The Same Time - Sainan High Rooftop)**

"Seriously Sairenji, I'm fine," Rito tried to convince a worried Haruna who was keen on checking Rito herself.

"But Yuuki-kun, you could have had an internal injury or a injury you didn't noticed, it could be a problem," she stepped up with her hands raised towards him.

"Sairenji, I checked up with Dr. Mikado a few minutes ago, I'm sure she wouldn't have let me go if i had an injury," Rito said grabbing her arms.

"Oh, okay then," Haruna said satisfied.

"By the way Rito, why were you running out of the school in your boxers earlier today?" Lala who was standing beside them.

"Yeah, I saw that too," Haruna added.

Rito froze, _"Shit they saw that!? I gotta make up something excusable,"_ he thought "Um Dr. Mikado was testing my running at that time, that's why."

"Um but couldn't you run in your normal clothes?" Lala asked.

 _"Oh no! I can't tell them that Dr. Mikado tried to seduce me and then i jumped out of the window and had to run to my house to get a change of clothes,"_ he thought "Oh it's b-because the less c-clothes the less will be the air resistance while r-running," he said quickly.

"Oh that's why then, by the way Rito you were looking hot, you have great body," Lala said while slightly blushing.

"Huh!? W-What are you saying, I don't think my body is good," Rito blushed.

"Of course you do, even Haruna thought it was impressive, right Haruna?..." Lala asked Haruna.

Haruna blushed and covered her face "Um... Uhhh... Yeah I thought it was good Yuuki-kun," She said.

"Ahhh... t-thank you sai-sairenji," Rito dumbly thanked her.

"Hey! Yui is dealing with a dangerous guy!"

"That guy yelled at the discipline committee president,"

"Whoa! Yui is sure in a pinch now,"

A crowd of noises from below distracted them, "Hey why is it so noisy down there?" Lala asked.

"Don't know, let's check it out," Rito said and they moved to the edge.

They saw Yui standing scared in front of Xyaqom "Dammit! he followed me to the school!" Rito exclaimed.

"What's wrong Yuuki-kun?," Haruna asked.

"He's the assassin that Rito defeated a few days ago," Lala explained to Haruna.

"Now Nana is also there," Rito diverted their attention back to the ground.

"They seem to preparing for a fight," Haruna said.

At that time, Xyaqom grabbed Yui "Shit! he's got Yui, Lala, Haruna go to a safe place, I'll go help Yui," Rito ran leaving the two alone and jumped down the railing of the roof.

 **(On The Ground)**

"Didn't you hear me? I said get me R...," at that time Rito crashed on his knees in front of Xyaqom and Nana.

"Rito!" Nana exclaimed.

"Let her go Xyaqom, what do you have to do with her?" Rito said standing up.

"Heh, so you finally decided to come out the hole you were hiding in, you see this girl, she is suffering because I couldn't find you, I might have even killed her if you didn't show up now," he stared at Rito.

"I wasn't in a hole to begin with, and unlike you, I don't harm whoever I like, not carrying a pinch of respect for others lives, right now you are doing that to her," Rito said.

"Heh nice speech kid, but I have planned to beat you today and no one will stop me," Xyaqom grinned.

"Grrr... Okay first let her go then I'll fight you," Rito asked him.

Xyaqom's eyes flashed "Ok if you're asking so nicely then here... CATCH," Xyaqom threw Yui away and launched a energy beam at her.

"AHHHHHHHH!..." Yui screamed.

"Hey I didn't say to throw and attack her," Rito yelled and speed off to Yui.

Using his super speed he got ahead of Yui and jumped in the air catching her in his arms, from the corner of his eye he saw the energy beam heading towards them "Ahh... I hope this works," Rito turned his right foot into a shield and performed a spin kick in the air reflecting the energy beam back to Xyaqom.

"What... Haaa!" the beam hit Xyaqom and sent him crashing through two trees.

"Whoa! that was close, hai Kotegawa?" Rito asked Yui who he was carrying.

"Yuuki-Rito?" Yui said in voice that sounded like she was holding back her anger.

"What is it Kotegawa?" Rito furrowed his eyebrow.

"Do you know where you hands are?" an angry Kotegawa said.

"Huh?" Rito looked down to see the his right hand was on Yui's butt squeezing it firmly and his left hand was on her breast in a manner that he could feel her nipple "sorry, I'm sorry it wasn't on purpose, I swear," Rito flared red placing Yui back on her feet.

"Quit your perverted acts for at least a fight beast!" Nana chided in as she came to them.

"I'll forgive you for this once," Yui said still a bit angry.

"Oh thank you Kotega... Ommmph!" suddenly a figure slammed into Rito.

"Rito!"

"Yuuki-kun!" both girls shouted.

Xyaqom had tackled Rito and then blasted with him through a wall crashing into a classroom "Uhhhh! that seriously hurt my stomach" Rito groaned get up from the teacher desk where he had ended up after crashing.

Rito took a look at the classroom, there were some student in there looking bewildered at him, luckily none of them were hurt from crash "Hey, Rito is this some new kind of entry?," Rito turned his head around to find Saruyama.

"What are you doing here Saruyama?" Rito asked.

"What do you mean? this is our class isn't it?" Saruyama said.

Rito looked, indeed it was their class, he turned back to Saruyama but before he could say anything "Rito-Yuuki!" Xyaqom jumped out of a heap of broken desk and chairs "oh is this another one of your friends? I'll have my fun playing with him," Xyaqom eyed Saruyama.

"Hey Rito what is that guy saying? What's his problem?" Saruyama found Xyaqom looking at him creepy and frightening.

"Uh-oh Saruyama run, run away from here," Rito shouted.

"Too late for that," Xyaqom shouted and ran towards a paralysed Saruyama.

"Shit" between that Rito's hand touched the chalk duster on the teacher's desk, he gripped it "hope this hits!" He threw the duster towards Xyaqom hitting him in the face and covering his face in chalk.

"Ahh you brat! You threw chalk at me?!" Xyaqom stopped in his tracks and tried to dust off the chalk from his face but Rito kicked him in the face sending him crashing back into the heap to desks.

"Hey Rito is that another one of Lala's suitors?" Saruyama asked.

"No, this time it's my fault, I think you should get out of here or he'll go after you again as we are friends," Rito said.

"Man being your friend is such a hassle, anyway good luck against that guy and take care not to get too hurt," Saruyama said and took off.

"Thanks!" Rito called out after him and then turned his head around only to find Xyaqom.

"I didn't like how you decorated my face Kid!" he grabbed Rito by his throat and slammed him into the blackboard splitting it into two parts.

"Oh... Offf" Rito coughed as Xyaqom let his throat and started a flurry of punches into his stomach.

"Haha...feel your lunch coming up yet kid," Xyaqom said as he pulled his arm a bit longer for a strong punch.

But that was enough time for Rito, he swiftly dodged the punch as it made a hole in the wall he was leaning on a few seconds before. As Xyaqom was pulling his hand out Rito elbowed him in the gut producing an 'Ommph!' and a burst of spit from his mouth, Rito spun his torso 180 and leaned back to deliver a reverse high kick to Xyaqom's face sending him crashing into the ceiling into another classroom "Ah.. Ha.. good thing I started studying some martial arts, it's easy with Lala's ability to memorize and understandings," Rito said clutching his stomach.

Rito jumped through the recently made hole in the ceiling to follow Xyaqom, he found him leaning against a wall, Xyaqom put a hand to his jaw and cracked it left and right "that was a powerful kick kid, but now... I'm pissed!" As he said that his eyes became thin and focused and two fangs appeared in his mouth and Rito waited for him to attack.

Rito didn't have to wait for much time, Xyaqom grabbed a nearby desk and flung it at him, Rito intercepted it with a punch and destroyed it in pieces but at the next second Xyaqom appeared, with lighting speed he tackled him into the gut making them crash through the window behind Rito blasting the glass into tiny sparkling pieces and making an unpleasant landing on the ground below with a big crater and Xyaqom on top of Rito.

"Ghhh! Fu..!" Rito groaned from below Xyaqom in a dizzy state.

"Huff!," Xyaqom heaved his body up from Rito's "Still conscious kid? well not for long," Xyaqom grabbed Rito's collar with one hand and brought his other hand up to punch him.

Bash! "Huh, strangely punching you makes me feel good kid."

Bam! "In fact it's the most good I've felt in all this time."

Bash! "Well I should've expected this since I didn't find an opponent like you till now."

Bam! "Too bad you're not gonna be around anymore, now..." Xyaqom stopped his hand in midway and turned it into a blade just a few inches from Rito's eye "time for you to go." he stated staring him in the eye with a dead expression.

Before he could drive the blade through the skull of Rito two pink beams came and struck him in the chest blasting him away from above Rito "Huh?!" Rito was still dizzy from the punches.

"Hey Rito we're here to help," Rito turned his head to look at Nana and Lala.

"Lala what are you doing here, I told you and Haruna to go to a safe place," Rito said as Lala helped him stand up.

"But you needed help, even Haruna now is gone to find Momo and others to get help," Lala said.

"And I couldn't let you die or else Ane-ue would have been sad," Nana said.

"Sigh! Thanks Nana, Lala Arrgghhh!" Rito collapsed back to the ground.

"What's wrong Rito?" Lala asked.

"I think my left leg is broken, I can't stand up," Rito scrunched his face in pain.

"What now then?," Nana asked.

"If I could get a few minutes, then it should be healed enough for me to be able to walk," Rito said.

"As if I'll let you," Xyaqom came back suddenly and Rito tried to get back up but fell down again.

"Shit, it's no use, I can't move," Rito cursed.

"It's okay Rito," Lala stepped in front of Rito "I'll protect you."

"Lala" Rito muttered.

"I'll also help Ane-ue," Nana said.

"Nana!" Rito turned back to her.

"Don't misunderstand beast, you are still a pervert to me, but you've protected Ane-ue and me many times like that time with bladeix sword, now I'm just returning the favor, it's nothing else but I'm gonna give it my all to protect you, so just rest and heal up," Nana smiled.

"Ari...arigatou (thanks) Lala, Nana, just buy me 5 minutes and I'll join you again," Rito said.

"Haha! Don't mess with me! These girls can't do any harm to me," Xyaqom laughed.

"Say that again after dealing with my invention," Lala summoned several metallic discs from her D-dial "Disc-disc razor-kun" she yelled.

"Now try to dodge these," Lala threw the discs towards Xyaqom.

"What is that? a new toy of yours? Okay game start," Xyaqom said in a mocking tone and got ready to intercept a disc coming towards him thinking of kicking it away but suddenly several blades came out of it and it's speed vastly increased.

Xyaqom barley dodged to the side as the disc grazed his left shoulder leaving a deep cut on it, still recovering from that one he saw several more of them heading towards him "What kind of invention is this," Xyaqom gasped dodging the bladed discs.

"I builded this for security in our house, clever ain't it?" Lala said in a casual manner oblivious to the fact that she was fighting an enemy.

"Don't think that's all you have to deal with," Nana exclaimed and summoned a gigantic owl with glowing blue eyes "Go Reza-san laser beam," Nana commended her pet.

Reza shot a blue laser towards the moving Xyaqom "What?!" Xyaqom quickly formed a shield with his hand but the when the laser hit the shield it exploded doing damage to Xyaqom and staggering him back "Where in the hell did you get that kind of pet?!" Xyaqom said as he quickly jumped up in the air to avoid a disc.

"I found him on a planet with high radiation, he's cute!" Nana gushed.

"Well you girls have certainly had me for a moment because of my carelessness, but now I'm serious!" Xyaqom started running towards Reza.

"Hey don't run, follow him "Dics-disc razor-kun" Lala yelled.

"You too Reza-san blast him," Nana gave her command.

Reza charged his laser while Xyaqom came at him with the discs following him, When there was only five meters between them Reza fired his laser, but Xyaqom instead of dodging just smirked, "Game over!" Xyaqom jumped over the laser and it hit the discs following behind him and creating a huge explosion.

When the explosion cleared Xyaqom was standing behind a fainted Reza and scraps of Lala's invention "What?! My invention!" Lala said in shock.

"No Reza-san come back," Nana opened her D-dial and put Reza back in it, "Grrr... I will get you for harming Reza-san."

"Sorry, but I don't think that'll happen! I have wasted my enough time with you two, I am here for that kid and you're getting in my way, so I'm gonna get rid of you," Xyaqom raised his hand and fired a red energy beam from it.

Lala and Nana's eyes widened, Lala stepped closer to Nana "Nana use your tail beam."

"Whha... Okay," Nana quickly nodded.

They both shot off their respective beam from their tails hitting Xyaqom's beam starting a war with it, the holded off for some seconds but when Xyaqom's beam came close to Lala and Nana it exploded blasting Nana and Lala "Lala, Nana!" Rito screamed as they hit the wall near him in high speed.

He limped his way to them and checked on them "They're not dead," Rito took a sigh of relief after sensing their pulse.

"Your fate is gonna be much worse kid," Rito turned around to see Xyaqom grinning evilly.

"You! you hurt Lala and Nana, I'm going to... Ahhhh!" Rito yelped and got to his knees as he tried to get up.

"Haha you're going to do what? You can't do anything with that limp leg of yours kid, you might as well give up and let me kill you!" Xyaqom chuckled.

"Dammit! my leg is still hurts, I can't fight like this, but still I have to take him down! Kuso (shit) no choice," Rito shakily got up on his feet "Don't even think that I'm gonna give up, I can still fight YOU!" Rito crouched and then put all the strength in his leg to make a big leap towards Xyaqom, wincing a bit from the pain felt his leg.

Xyaqom saw Rito coming in high speed at him with his right fist directed at him "So you're gonna jump if you can't run, well too bad..." Xyaqom lazily put a hand up to catch the punch at the last moment, he looked in Rito's eyes and smirked "You're too slow to land a hit on m... Ohawwwwwwaaaaaa!" Xyaqom screamed in pain.

Rito had quickly turned his left hand in a spiky ball and jammed it in the side of Xyaqom's face "My hands are still fast!" Rito hit Xyaqom's hand which was holding his own hand with the spiky ball arm making him let go of it.

Xyaqom grunted in pain "You little shit! I'm not even gonna let your corpse have a funeral now," Rito didn't pay and attention to him and swiftly converted his right hand also in a spiky ball and swan double uppercut to Xyaqom's jaw with both his hands turned into a spiky ball sending him in air.

Rito jumped up towards him grunting a bit in pain "I don't care much if you hurt me, but hurting my friends, hurting Lala and Nana... makes me lose my mind," Rito started hitting him with the spiky balls all over his body.

Bam! He hit Xyaqom's chest.

Bang! He elbowed Xyaqom in the face.

Bam! bang! Pow! He launched a flurry of attacks on Xyaqom's torso.

"I won't stand anyone who hurts my friends!" Rito slammed Xyaqom in the ground with two powerful strikes and then prepared to crush his skull as he started descending.

Boom! dust filled the scene "Damm!" Rito cursed as Xyaqom had rolled away from his hit.

Rito looked to the side to see Xyaqom standing with various slashes and holes in his jacket and shirt "You are quite a hard one to kill kid!" He glared at Rito.

Rito prepared to jump to launch another attack but Xyaqom had beat him in speed and kicked him into a wall "This time I was faster!" Xyaqom said without emotion.

Rito hit the wall creating a crater in it, as he started to slump down to ground Xyaqom appeared and held him by his throat "You're not gonna get any rest now," He released Rito's throat but at the next second launched a viscous series of punches in Rito's stomach.

Bang! "Ooooffff!".

Bam! "Ahhhh!"

Pow! "Haaffff!" Rito spat out blood from his mouth at that punch and slumped to the ground.

"Hehe," Xyaqom chuckled and turned his hand into a blade to kill him.

"No! stop don't kill Yuuki-kun!" Rito and Xyaqom turned their eyes to see Yui standing there.

"Yui!... wh... what are you doing? get out of here!" Rito warned her.

"But you were about to be killed!" Yui spoke up.

"Hehe" Rito and Yui turned to Xyaqom at his chuckle "Seems like your friends aren't going to stop interfering... what is it that you said before? That you won't tolerate it if I hurt your friends, right? Sorry but... I don't listen to anybody," Xyaqom darted off to Yui with his hand still turned into a blade.

Rito's face bore a panicked expression while Yui became pale "No! Yui!" Rito picked himself up and pain shot through his leg but he didn't let himself fall "Ahhhhhh! Fuck it!" Rito ignored the pain and sprinted towards Yui.

Kwip! Yui's eyes widened as the sound of metal entering flesh rang through her ears "What the hell!" Xyaqom's angry voice brought her attention.

Rito had stepped between Xyaqom and Yui, he however couldn't stop the blade so he let it embed in his right shoulder while holding it with his both hands to stop it from going any further "Yuuki... R...Rito," Yui said in a shocked voice.

"Just stay down you little shit!" Xyaqom growled as he tried to punch him but Rito caught it with his right hand.

"I told you to... not mess with my friends!" Rito kicked Xyaqom in the gut getting the blade out of his shoulder in the process.

"Yaaaaaa!" Rito grabbed Xyaqom by his waist and lifted him up _"I have to get him away from the others, I don't have much strength left in me,"_ He started running away from Yui crashing Xyaqom through the walls of buildings in his way.

"Put me down!" Xyaqom was elbowing him in the back of his head.

Rito couldn't keep it up much longer, he tossed Xyaqom to the ground but Xyaqom quickly got up and dashed at him, Rito tried to attack with his right hand but Xyaqom caught it and drove a blade through his right shoulder rendering it useless "AHHHH!" Rito's scream intensified as Xyaqom put his foot on his injured leg and forced him to kneel.

Xyaqom kept his foot on Rito's leg while letting go of his hand and grabbed his neck "It's over kid" Xyaqom said as his cold eyes stared into Rito's and his bladed hand gradually came closer to Rito's throat.

Rito stared at Xyaqom without emotion for a moment then "Hahaha... haha... ha... ha," he laughed faintly.

Xyaqom growled "Why are you laughing?"

"He... he... ha," Rito stopped and took a breath "those are the same words i said to you last time,".

Xyaqom tightened his grip on Rito's neck and brought his face closer to him "Regret not killing me that time?"

"He.. he..." Rito chuckled and stared back "Not one bit."

"Why not? Aren't you afraid of me killing you?" Xyaqom was confused, "Why isn't this kid afraid of death?"

"Because then i would have never forgiven myself, with your blood on my hands and your screams haunting me i would have lost my soul, I'm more than glad to die this way, at least i gave it my all in the last fight of my life died protecting my friends," Rito smiled weakly.

Xyaqom started thinking _"Why does this kid care about spilling my blood, I've killed hundreds of people with no regret and no reason, my soul is the least bit wroth of saving. What reason does this kid have to care about a life like mine?"_

Rito sighed and Xyaqom turned his attention to him, "Just one thing I do regret is I wasn't able to save Mikan".

Xyaqom got confused at his words "Why are you talking about your sister, what does she got to do with killing you?"

Rito glanced lazily at Xyaqom "Huh?.. oh... yeah... you don't know it... mine and Mikan's life is linked, if I die,... so does she," Rito glared deeply at Xyaqom "So if you kill me you will taking not one but two lives.. remember this before you kill me, but why the hell would you care about others lives?Ain't I right... ASSASSIN!"

Xyaqom froze at Rito's words _"Assassin huh?... That's what they called me... a soulless, mindless killing machine built for them to use and profit, I was a tool to them. I never wanted to become one, I just wanted a peaceful life. If I kill this kid now, it won't matter much but... it'll prove that they were right... I don't wanna prove them right... I WON'T. I'm not their puppet! I'm better than those power hungry bastards. I have my own free will now... and I refuse to kill without reason, I...won't have any more unnecessary blood on my hands!."_ Xyaqom released Rito.

Rito rubbed his throat, "Why did you let go? Weren't you here to kill me?"

Xyaqom looked away from Rito as his eyes hid under his hood "I was just here to teach you a lesson kid, I don't waste my blade on someone who I don't get paid from."

"Oh... and what was the lesson?" Rito asked.

"Never meddle in my affairs again or I'll do much worse then this, now I've wasted enough time at you," Xyaqom spread his wings from his back "Remember, I'm watching you kid," Xyaqom said and flew away.

Rito got up, "I didn't think I was gonna survive right there," Rito looked at the departing figure off Xyaqom _"Maybe... just maybe... that guy also has a heart, Assassin or not"_.

"Rito!" Rito turned around to see Lala, Nana and Yui sprinting towards him.

"Rito are you okay? Where is that Xyaqom guy? He didn't hurt you did he?" Lala launched question after question towards Rito.

"H.. hey calm down," Rito tried to calm her down.

"How can you tell us to calm down, did you know how much worried I was... Um... I mean Ane-ue was for you?" Nana said with a slight slip of tongue.

"You don't have to worry Nana, I'm fine," Rito smiled and she sneakily sighed in relief, "As for Xyaqom, he was only here to tell me to stay away from his work."

"You sure Rito?" Lala asked.

"Yeah, apparently he didn't like the fact I saved Yami from his contract but now it doesn't seem like he'll try to kill us again, so I think it's good," Rito said.

"Okay if you say so," Lala said.

"But I still find it hard to believe," Nana huffed.

Rito noticed Yui looking at him "Is there something wrong Kotegawa?"

Yui shuffled "Um... your shoulder got hurt while you were protecting me."

"Oh... that's okay... I heal quickly, so it's not a big problem, still I should check with Dr. Mikado, better safe than sorry," Rito started to leave but turned around, "Hey Kotegawa," Yui looked at him "Don't worry much about me, if I had to do more than that to save you, I would have done it,... you're worth all that trouble to me," Rito gave a smile and walked away with the others following him.

"Ha... Hai," Yui said in a low voice.

Yui pulled out a crumpled poster from her pocket with Rito's photo beside the principle with beware of perverts written underneath, she stared at it for a while "I was wrong," she tore the poster in little pieces and walked away.

 **(Time-Skip - Evening - Beside The Sainan High School Gate)**

Rito, Lala and Nana were going back home when they saw Yui standing near the school gate "Ho... it's Kotegawa," Rito said.

Yui turned to them "What is it Yui?" Nana asked.

"Can I speak to you Yuuki-kun," Yui asked.

"Huh? Me? What do you want to talk about?" Rito asked.

"I want to talk to you alone, Lala, Nana, can you leave us alone," Yui asked.

"But why can't you talk about it in front of us, I'm your subordinate, there shouldn't be any problem with me!" Nana said.

"Sorry Nana, but I really can't talk about this in front of you," Yui seemed serious.

"Okay then, we'll go ahead, hai Rito?" Lala asked.

"Okay, I'll see you at home," Rito waved to Lala and Nana.

Nana followed Lala but after seeing Rito and Yui divert their attention pulled Lala with her in a nearby bush, "Nana what are you doing?" Lala asked.

"Shhhh," Nana shushed her and pointed at Rito and Yui, "Oh we're spying on them, this is fun," Lala silently cheered while Nana focused on them.

 _"I can't leave that beast alone with her, who knows what he may do with her,"_ Nana thought.

Rito waited for some time for Yui but when she didn't speak he took the initiative "Uh... Kotegawa aren't you gonna say something?"

Yui timidly pointed to his arm "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Dr. Mikado checked it, it's as good as it was before." Rito pulled his sleeve up and showed her.

"Oh that's good," Yui let out a sigh of relief.

"Um... did you only wanted to ask me this?" Rito said.

"N-no... I... I... I wanted to thank you for today," Rito blinked at this.

"You really didn't have to thank me, you saved me before by distracting Xyaqom and I just returned the favor... so there is really nothing for you thank me about," Rito said modestly. "Is this is all you wanted to ask me?" Yui stood there without saying a word "Then I'll be going home," Rito turned around to leave.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"What Yui loves Rito!" Nana said in shock.

"Yay I knew it," while Lala cheered.

Yui's outburst froze Rito in his tracks "W-whhh hh... Aaaau," Rito struggled to form words.

Yui followed with some more words, "I loved you since long ago Yuuki-kun, I wanted to tell you how I felt, how I imagined us holding hands, going on dates, marrying and even having a family together but... I held back because of I thought of you as a pervert, a hentai, I was mistaken, today when I saw you... risking your life for me... all those delusions that I had are now cleared, I love you Yuuki-kun, her words were gentle yet still carried sincerity and power.

Rito looked like he had gained some of his composure "I...I don't know what to say Kotegawa I didn't know how... how you felt... but Kotegawa I already..."

"You already love, Lala... I know but... I want you to love me and only me... If you don't get involved with other girls and keep loving me then I promise that I will love you till all my life Yuuki-kun," Yui declared.

"Ko.. Kotegawa," Rito couldn't believe the situation, a girl had just confessed to him and asked him to leave Lala and others, while he couldn't leave Lala he also didn't waned to break Yui's heart, he knew how painful it was to be in love so he could guess how much more painful it would be if you knew you could never have that love be with you.

"Kotegawa... N-no Yui" Rito's voice trembled for a second then straightened up, "I find myself extremely honored of the feelings you have for me, really! I couldn't ever thought that you would be in love with me but... Lala and others also love me and I can't just abandon them, they put their faith in me trusting that I wouldn't break it, if... if I promised you now, then I'll be betraying them, I'm sorry but love isn't something that can be taken and thrown away anytime, it always remains with you, I can't leave them because... I love them," Rito finished and looked at Yui hoping that he didn't hurt her.

Nana was silently watching this as Lala squealed "Aww Rito cares about us so much."

"Exactly what I expected from you," Yui said.

"What?!" Rito looked up in confusion.

"What I just said to you was a test, everything I said just now, i didn't meant it... expect the love part," Yui spoke.

"But why?" Rito asked.

"I wanted to see if you will abandon me, it was another fear that i had from a relationship with you but you assured me again, you're a great person Yu..uh Rito" Yui said, Rito just stood there baffled at the turn of events, "Now there is only one thing left."

Rito turned his head towards Yui "What is that?"

Yui came closer to him "Do you love me Yuuki-kun?" She asked startling him twice in the last ten minutes.

"Um... I... I" Rito had a very difficult time getting everything arranged, before now Yui told him that she loved him and that she wanted him to chose her, but now she wanted to know if he loved her or not.

"Don't stammer Yuuki-kun, just take a deep breath and tell me the truth and I'll take it... even if it is rejection," Yui showed a determined face.

Rito took a deep breath he had to reply truthfully, "Yui, you are a great person, beautiful, good in studies, sports, a leader and above many other things you are a good person, but as how I feel about you... I sometimes feel like you're a casual friend, but other times I look at you as a very different person, as a girl I think I have some romantic feelings but I don't know if they are anything concrete," Rito said.

"So you are unsure about the romantic feelings you have about me?" Yui asked.

"Yeah" Rito replied.

"I can help with that," Yui grabbed Rito's cheeks.

"Hey what are you doi..." Rito couldn't finish the last words as Yui closed his mouth with hers.

Rito went wide eyed for a moment and waved his arms around but eventually he calmed down. Yui slowly pulled away from him but still kept his face in whispering distance "So did you feel it Yuukki-kun?."

"I... I felt it," Rito replied blushing a bit.

"I'm glad," Yui pulled him in another kiss.

Unfortunately they weren't able to snog some more "Rito!" They both separated to see an angry Nana and a cheerful Lala.

Rito paled seeing Nana "You kedamono (Beast!) how dare you defile Yui!" Nana ran towards him.

Rito tried to run but Nana quickly grabbed his collar and uppercut him, Yui tried to help Rito but found herself unable to do so as Lala wrapped her arms around her, "Oh I'm so glad you confessed that you love Rito Yui, we're going to have so much fun together," as Lala proceeded to jump around with Yui, Nana was stomping the lights out of Rito.

( **Timeskip - Night - Nana's room)**

Nana was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow to her chest "That idiot beast, why did he kiss Yui? He has to only love Ane-ue, not other girls, why did Yui told him that she loved him... how did she fall in love with him anyway?!"

Nana clutched her head "Grrhhh I'm over thinking this, I should get some water."

Nana drank the water from the kitchen and was going to her room but stooped on the upper floor, "I should check if Momo had sneaked in that beast's bed."

Nana slowly opened the door of Rito's room "Hmm looks like no one is here," the only occupant of the room was Rito aside from Nana who was sleeping peacefully on his bed.

Without thinking much, Nana closed the door of Rito's room and stepped towards Rito's bed, she crouched beside it and looked at him _"Just what it is that everyone sees in him?"_ Nana looked at Rito's sleeping face _"But he does looks cute while sleeping,"_ Nana smiled and reached out her hand to stroke his cheek.

Nana stroked his cheek for a while but when she removed it "Mhmhmh..." Rito murmured something and grabbed Nana's hands and pulled her on top on him hugging her.

"He-Hey what are you doing kedamono? Let me go! I won't fall under your dark charms," Nana tried to wiggle out of his grip but couldn't succeed because of Rito's grip.

Nana rested a bit from the struggle "This feels comfortable," she muttered with a blush as she looked at Rito "He seems asleep," Nana roamed her hands a bit around his chest "He feels warm, like the time when he hugged me."

Nana timidly looked around the room as if ensuring no one was there, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep here for a night," Nana rested her head on Rito's chest while her hands snaked to his sides.

"Oyasumi (goodnight)," Nana closed her eyes.

 **Author -** **So was this up your expectations? I hope it was cause I don't think I could deliver anything more than this. Now don't quit reading cause I have something I want to ask you people.by the way, don't forget to read Xyaqom's story Drogons.**

 **Author's cut-** **So I wanted to try something new and wanted to write the story in Rito's pov.** **Here is a little preview - Yui's confession in Rito's pov.**

 **Rito's pov -**

I didn't really know why Kotegawa wanted to talk to me, and even I don't have a clue what she wanted to talk to me privately, "Uh... Kotegawa, aren't you gonna say something?" I decided to ask her since she was taking too long.

She slowly raised her hand and pointed her finger to my shoulder "Are you okay?" I saw something in her eyes... pain or guilt maybe?

"Huh? Oh yeah, Dr. Mikado checked it, it's as good as it was before," I pulled up my sleeves and showed her my shoulder to ease her worries.

"Oh that's good," Kotegawa let out what seemed like a sigh of relief.

She couldn't have only wanted to talk to me about this, "Um... did you only wanted to ask me this?"

"N-no... I... I... I wanted to thank you for today," Kotegawa was fidgeting around a lot, she looked nervous.

"You really didn't have to thank me, you saved me before by distracting Xyaqom and I just returned the favor... so there is really nothing for you thank me about," I was telling the truth, she did save me that time.

She wasn't talking for a moment, just looking at me like, she wanted to say something else. "Is this all you wanted to ask me?" I asked but she didn't budge an inch, I guess that's all she had to ask "Then I'll be going home," I turned around to leave.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Her sudden shout wasn't what made me freeze in my tracks, instead it was the three most meaningful words in the world that made me stop and turn around towards her, "W-whhh hh... Aaaau," I was babbling like an idiot.

She took a step forward "I loved you since long ago Yuuki-kun, I wanted to tell you how I felt, how I imagined us holding hands, going on dates, marrying and even having a family together but... I held back because of I thought of you as a pervert, a hentai, I was mistaken, today when I saw you... risking your life for me... all those delusions that I had are now cleared, I love you Yuuki-kun," her words didn't carry a shred of doubt, she was speaking from her heart.

I regained my composure, I needed to be calm to tell her this, "I...I don't know what to say Kotegawa I didn't know how... how you felt... but Kotegawa, I already..."

"You already love, Lala... I know but... I want you to love me and only me... If you don't get involved with other girls and keep loving me then I promise that I will love you till all my life Yuuki-kun," her words caught with surprise again, she wanted me to leave Lala and others to be with her.

"Ko...Kotegawa," I wish I had been killed by Xyaqom in the earlier battle. This decision is much harder than any battle, I can't leave Lala and others but I also don't want to hurt Kotegawa's feelings, what a mess this was!

I clenched my jaw, "Kotegawa... N-no... Yui," I stopped my stammering, I can't make any mistakes here or I'll hurt Kotegawa, "I find myself extremely honored of the feelings you have for me, really! I couldn't ever thought that you would be in love with me but... Lala and others also love me and I can't just abandon them, they put their faith in me trusting that I wouldn't break it, if... if I promised you now, then I'll be betraying them, I'm sorry but love isn't something that can be take and throw away anytime, it always remains with you, I can't leave them because... I love them," I couldn't leave them, I had to take responsibility, someone's heart was going to break here no matter what I did.

"Exactly what I expected from you."

"What?!" She expected this response from me?

"What I just said to you was a test, everything I said just now, i didn't meant it... expect the love part,"she tricked me!!!.

"But why...?."

She took a deep breath in "I wanted to see if you will abandon me, it was another fear that i had from a relationship with you but you assured me again, you're a great person Yu..uh Rito" she looked afraid before but now she seemed relieved "Now there is only one thing left."

"What is that?" she got my attention again.

She came closer to me, so close that i could feel her breath "Do you love me Yuuki-kun?" she made the earth dissappear from beneath my feet yet again.

"Um... I... I" i couldn't think straight, i was never good with expressing my feelings to Lala or Haruna and i have never gave any thought on Yui before.

"Don't stammer Yuuki-kun, just take a deep breath and tell me the truth and I'll take it... even if it is rejection," Yui's face had a strange glow, she was prepared to face anything i said. I never saw her so strong, so brave.

I couldn't be a coward now, I'll just tell her what i think of her, I'll tell her truth. I took a deep breath to calm my heartbeat "Yui, you are a great person, beautiful, good in studies, sports and above many other things you are a good person, but as how I feel about you... I sometimes feel like you're a casual friend, but other times I look at you as a very different person, as a girl I think I have some romantic feelings but I don't know if they are anything concrete," that was what i thought of Yui,what... my feelings were.

"So you are unsure about the romantic feelings you have about me?" Yui had a unreadable expression on her face...did i hurt her?.

"Yeah," i couldn't help but feel embarrassed, even after Yui gathered this much courage i couldn't mange to give her a proper answer.

"I can help with that," i felt her hands on my cheek and looked up. she was... smiling?.

"Hey what are you doi..." i couldn't complete my words as a soft sensation covered my mouth. she was kissing me!!.

I was waving my hands stupidly in shock but then i felt her warm hands caress my cheek, i calmed down and focused on her lips. I lost the sweet taste as she pulled back but she stayed at a hair's length apart from me and whispered in my ear "So did you feel it Yuukki-kun?."

I had felt it, her burning passion and with that something inside me was burning too "I... I felt it," i couldn't help but blush as i said it.

She flashed me a heart stealing smile "I'm glad," the warm feeling came back on my lips.

 **So this was it. i am going to write the next chapter in Rito's pov so tell me your feedback on this i have created a poll for this on my profile page check it out and vote if you want to.**

 **I appreciate your criticism, see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Red haired Mea

**Disclaimer \- I don't own To Love Ru.**

 **Author \- I have no excuse for being late.**

 **Warning - this chapter features explicit content, do not read if you dislike it.**

 **9: Red Haired Mea:**

 **Rito's Pov:**

The warm sun rays entered my eyes through the space between my curtains waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Yeah, this is the start of a perfectly normal day. A normal day which ends up in me fighting Assassins or running from Yami trying to kill me or getting caught with Lala's weird inventions but... this has become the definition of normal for me. Haa... Let's get this day started. But wait a minute, there's something on my chest. It's heavy and... warm?! Don't tell me... Momo sneaked in my bed again!

The possibility of that happening was very High but still... to make sure I reached my hands under the blanket. I carefully moved my hands on the warm body, at least it was wearing clothes but occasionally my hand came in contact with something soft which I think was skin. Suddenly the warm body under the blanket started moving about as if waking up from a deep slumber. The figure was getting up. I tried to remove my hands from the unfamiliar figure but in the haste my hands became stuck in the fabric it was wearing. The blanket was slipping of the figure as it raised up, it was... NANA?!

Nana rubbed her eyes with her left hand and yawned, then she noticed me. Her face just froze, maybe she was thinking the same question as me 'How did Nana end up in my bed?' but my next look at her face changed that. It was flushed red with embarrassment? And her lips were twitching. My attention went to my hands. They were stuck in Nana's orange tank top, in a way that both of my hands were pressing against her tiny breasts, they were soft and warm, and I could even feel her nipples caught between my hand.

The atmosphere around me turned murderous and I now realized if I didn't give a suitable reply quickly, I will be forced in another sleep. One which I wouldn't likely wake up from. I opened my mouth "H-Hi Nana... Ohayo gozaimasu? (good morning)?," my stupid brain had decided to pin me a more awkward position.

"D-don..." Nana's face flushed red again, but this time with anger as she brought her abnormally shaking fist in my face "Don't call me Flat!" and so Nana's uppercut of death knocked my head in the ceiling fan.

"I didn't call you "flat" Nana," I gave a grunting reply from the floor.

"You were gonna say it, after touching my breast, you must have thought "Oh these are nothing compared to Ane-ue or Momo's!" Did she think of me as some kind of boob pervert?!

Anyways, it seemed like she was getting depressed, maybe i should say something to make her feel better, "You aren't flat Nana, of course yours aren't big as they Momo or Lala's but they are great in their own way. They felt soft and warm when I touched them..." I had looked away from her at this point as I was too embarrassed,... "T-They felt nice."

"Auuu...!" A small squeak escaped her lips and I sneaked a glance at her. Her face was red, I think that did the trick. She looked at me, still red in the face, "D-Don't think I care about what you say... still... thanks for saying that... but that doesn't mean I will let you touch them again!" She yelled the last part.

"N-No, I don't have any intention to do that without your permission again,"

"Hamph... As if I'm gonna give you permission," Nana's mood had settled down but she seemed to forget the fact she was in my room.

"Um... Nana?" i asked.

"What is it beast?!" Said Nana rudely.

"Why were you sleeping in my bed?" Her mouth gaped open and her cheeks became a bit red.

"Uhhh... I- I was... I was... " she spluttered.

"It's that usually I find Momo or Lala sneaking in my bed, sometimes, so I was a bit surprised."

"Th-That's right, I was sleeping with you because I didn't want Momo and Lala get in the bed with you so that you could get your dirty hands on them," she regarded as me lowest level of a pervert.

"Ah... okay then, if you say so, but shouldn't it be better if you had locked my door?" She gave me a look that said 'Are you stupid?'

"Do locks even work against Momo?"

"Uhh... yeah you're right," I said agreeing with her.

"Rito, Mikan is calling for breakfast, are you awake?" a sound was coming from below the stairs.

"AH! That's Ane-ue," Nana said recognizing the voice.

"I'm coming up~" sound of eager footsteps came from stairs.

"Oh, no! I must not let Ane-ue see me in here, I gotta hide!... but where?" Nana frantically searched around my room for a place to hide.

"I'm here~" Lala's voice was right behind the door.

"Oh no, no, no!" Nana still couldn't find a place to hide.

I should help her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into bed with me and draped a cover over ourselves "Hey!.. what are you doing!?" she asked as i pulled her.

"Shhh.." I shushed her as the door opened. I pushed Nana under the covers and kept only my head out.

"Ah~ you're awake Rito," Lala said as she came and stood beside my bed.

"Yeah," I replied normally.

"Mikan is calling you for breakfast,"

"Uh, yeah Lala, can you go before me? I'll come down in a second when I get dressed," I tried to deceive her.

"Uh, okay, dress up," Yes! I was successful! Wait! She turned around.

She is carefully eyeing the big lump I had on my stomach or rather she is eyeing Nana beneath the covers "Eh, Rito that... could it be?... "

Eh did she notice it? Are we caught? These thoughts pour in my mind and sweat came from my forehead.

"Rito... could it be... could it be..." she speaks carefully examining the lump. I wouldn't be surprised if she guessed that it was Nana, she is a genius after all.

"Could it be that you're pregnant?"

"Gyaaa!..." I almost fell off my bed.

"Men can't get pregnant Lala!" I shout at her.

"Hmmm... but I thought since you have my DNA mixed with you, you could be able to conceive babies," what's with her? It's not like my gender is changed and even if I got pregnant, who would do it with me? Ah! What the hell have I started thinking?!

After I calmed down a bit, I explained to Lala in short detail about how her DNA only gave me her physical abilities, and didn't cause any major changes,seriously though when did i became the one who did the explaining. "Ah... sorry Rito, I didn't read Dr. Mikado's report for you, but anyways, why is your stomach so big?"

"Uh... that... that.. is..." Dammit! I have to think of some excuses. Something that is believable.

"Um... I ate too much last night and gas filled me up, that's why it's so big," What a shitty excuse I thought.

"Oh, Why didn't you tell me that?" She bought it?!

Lala opened her D-dial and summoned a small machine. It had a pipe with thickness of her finger which was attached to a cylindrical object which I suppose was some kind of pump, "This is gas-gas rid-kun Rito, I'm gonna help you with this," I felt a bad feeling about this.

"And how is it gonna help me?" I dared to ask.

"Oh I'll just push this pipe in your butt to your stomach and use the pump to extract the gas," What the heck was this abomination machine and what circumstances forced her to make it?!

"Um.. thanks Lala but I think I'll get fine on my own."

"Huh... Are you sure? It won't hurt, just one push..."

"No!" I shouted so I could be spared the horror, "Lala just go out for the time being, it'll just take me some effort to exert the gas, I do this every day," I told her.

"Oh think I'll watch, I wanna know how humans deal with gas, on Planet Devilluke, Papa just kicked Zastin when he had gas and laughed while he squirmed on the ground," Gid was probably a sadist.

"No.. it will smell bad, really bad, so you shouldn't stay here," I explained.

"Okay then, I don't think I can stay here, I'll see you at the breakfast table Rito," she then bend over and gave me a kiss, It was so sudden that it left me too shocked to move, her lips felt nice, i was a little dazed when we seprated, "I'll see later," Lala said after we separated, she then turned around and left.

"Um... yeah... um... see you later," I said in my dazed and confused condition, I even had half a mind to grab Lala's arm while it was still reachable and pull her back to kiss her again, but then I remembered that Nana was still here, and I didn't wanted her to pass out due to lack of oxygen.

"Puhhhaaaa!" Nana emerged from under the covers.

"You okay?" She was laughing. Don't tell me she was laughing at my attempts to conceal her. Why did I humiliate myself for her?.

"Hahahahaha..."

Boink*

"Ow.." I gave her a chop on the head.

"At least thank me for saving your butt from getting caught!"

"Why should I thank you, I didn't ask for your help beast," this brat has a lot of nerve, "Grrr... I'm going to beat you up for hitting me," hey, hey, hey why should I get beaten up, it's clearly your fault that you laughed at me, and further, I didn't beat her up, it was just a chop.

Nana stood up on the bed, ready to attack me. I retreated a few inches. As she lunged at me but her foot got tangled up in the covers, I tried to make my escape but she fell on top of me and I fell off the bed on the floor with her.

"Ow... that hurt, it's your fault again Nana... Nana?" Her figure lay on top of me. She had stopped in placed. I noticed her face was very close to me, an inch apart. Her eyes were locked onto mine... My heartbeat accelerated. Crap! her hands were right on my chest, she could feel the irregular heartbeat.

"Hey Rito?" her voice was soft, the previous hostility was gone and it was replaced with nervousness.

"Did you dislike it? When we were sleeping... Did you dislike the feeling when I was hugging you."

"Huh?" The atmosphere had turned serious within a few moments.

"I liked it... I liked hugging you."

"...Nana?"

"It felt very good when you hugged me last time... I didn't come here today to watch for Momo or Ane-ue... I wanted to feel that warmth again...*sigh*.. I'm such an idiot, coming here just for a stupid reason like that."

"... It's not stupid," I replied to her.

"Huh?"

"It's not stupid because... I liked it too Nana. You did it because you liked it, we should do things that we like," I explained to her.

"...Heh *giggle* is that so?" she giggled cutely.

"... Yeah,"

Her grip on my shirt tightened "Your heart... it's beating... very fast... Rito do you like me?"

"What!?" What's with the ridiculous timing of this question, moreover what's with this ridiculous position 'girl sitting on boy' is this a manga?

"Yami told me... your heart beats fast when you're with someone you like."

"I... don't know." the automatic response came from my mouth "I don't hate you Nana but... I can't tell if my feelings go as far as liking you... maybe if i had more time to think..." wait, is she laughing?!

"Hahaha... Got you! I can't believe you fell for that!" It was a ruse! "Me liking you? As if that'll happen," she got off of me.

"You know I'm starting to get real angry at you," but at the inside I was relived. I don't think I could handle another Devilluke fiancée right now.

"It was your fault for hitting me beast! I just got payback. It was your naivety that you fell for it." I looked at the time, it was almost time for school.

"Yeah.. yeah... I am idiot for getting caught in your trick. Now I think you should go and get ready, we don't have much time," I tried to wrap this up so we can get to school in time.

"Okay... okay..." she said as she walked to the door "But it felt good to know that I can make your heart race."

"W-What did you say!?" I turned to her.

"Nothing... Don't tell anyone about today beast," she slammed the door shut.

"Huuuuh... Why do I have to live with these alien princesses?" I asked to myself as I started changing.

* * *

 **Outside Rito's room:**

Nana quietly tiptoed in the hallway. She looked left and right, when she was ensured the coast was clear she headed to the elevator connecting her room to the stairs.

"Now if I can just get to my room without being seen by anyone," she pushed the button "Ehhheeeee!."

"Hi Nana," Momo who had scared Nana by appearing just as she pushed the button.

"M-Momo! Geez! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Nana, anyways where are you going? Breakfast is downstairs,"

"Oh... I am just going to change,"

"Hmm, but then why did you came down there?" Momo eyed Nana suspiciously.

"Oh.. uh... I needed to use the bathroom."

"But we have a bathroom up her, beside our rooms," asked Momo, proving to be the more smarter sister of all three Deviluke sisters.

Nana then began to sweat, "Um... I... uh" Stuttered Nana, trying to come up with a good excuse, _"Dammit, where is that beast when you need him?!"_ Thought Nana.

"Quit the act Nana, I know you slept in Rito-san's room last night," Momo said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Asked Nana has her face turned bright red, "What makes you think that I slept with that beast last night?" Nana was trying to deny the truth.

"Because your bedroom door was wide open all night long, and your bed was completely empty," explained Momo.

 _"Shit! I forgot to close my door last night,"_ thought Nana.

"Huh... You really should really come out with your feelings Nana, me and onee-Sama already confessed to him, its only right you should too," Momo sighed, "It'll won't do you any good if keep beating around the bush, just stop these acts and tell him upfront, even if he says no, at least this play will be over," said Momo.

"Me?! In love with that beast?! Don't make me laugh Momo," before Momo could protest, Nana ended the conversation saying, "Now if you excuse me, I got to get ready for school," Nana then headed up to her room.

"Looks like Nana isn't going to make a move yet..." Momo said in serious pose, "Huhuhu... that means I can progress my plan smoothly today," a devilish glint appeared in her eye.

* * *

 **Rito's Pov:**

Nothing out of ordinary happened in the walk to the school. However, while we were walking, I was unable to keep my eyes off of Lala. I don't know why, but Lala appeared to be more beautiful the usual. Was she always this beautiful? If so, then why am I noticing this now? She's been living with me over a year now and yet I'm just noticing now that she's this beautiful?! Where has my mind been this whole time?! Is this because I've been so focused on Haruna in the past that I haven't paid much attention to Lala? If that's the case that I'm a total idiot for not paying any attention to Lala.

Eventually Lala noticed that I was looking at her, "Is there something wrong Rito?" she asked when she caught me looking at her.

"Hey beast, you're not checking out Ane-ue, are you?!" Assumed Nana.

"WHAT?! NO!" I shouted. It wasn't like i was a pervert.

"Then why are you looking at onee-Sama Rito-San?" Asked Momo.

Shit, now I have to make up in a convincing lie on why I've been looking at Lala this whole time, "Um... I didn't want to say this, but Lala has something on her cheek from breakfast," I lied to the girls, hoping that they were going to buy it.

"Oh really? Where?" Asked Lala, who bought my lie.

"It's right there," I said while pointing at my cheek.

Lala then scratched the part of her cheek that I was pointing at, "Did I get it?"

"Yes you did, good job,"

Once again I had to make a fool out of myself in front of Lala and her sisters, just to keep them from thinking that I was a pervert.

When I reached the front gate I saw Yui carrying some papers.

 _"She must be doing discipline committee's work,"_ the more I thought about it, I haven't talked to her about yesterday till now, I should probably do it. I excused myself from Lala and others.

"Hey Yui!" I called to her.

"Oh Yuuki-kun, what did you need?"

"Um.. I was thinking about talking to you on what you said yesterday," I said

"Yesterday? Oh that, you don't have to have to answer it right away," said Yui.

"Huh... you sure? Aren't you angry at me not talking to you before this?"

"No... I know that I caused problems for you yesterday... and that this kind of thing is not easy to answer in one day... after all, love also has discipline rules you have to follow... if you confess to someone, give them time to properly think about it, I'm just keeping the discipline." Yui made my past worries vanish with her words.

"Thanks Yui," I thanked her.

She smiled "No problem, now I have take these papers to the discipline committee,"

"Yeah, bye Yui," we separated and I walked back to Lala and others.

"What were you talking to Yui about Rito-san?" Momo asked me.

"Nothing Momo, just some small talk," I told her.

"Hm...Okay, hey Rito-san can you do me a favor?"

"What favor?"

"Can you come by the gym storage in our lunch break?"

"Oh... okay." I decided not to argue with her as we only had a few minutes left before the class started. We all separated to our respective classes.

* * *

 **(Later, During Launch Break)**

 _"Momo had told me to meet her here but where is she?" i_ had come outside the gym storage in our lunch break but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Pshhh... Rito-san here!" Whispered Momo.

"Huh?" I jerked my head to find the voice.

"Here, Rito-san, here!" It seems that the voice was coming from inside the storage room. I opened the door and peeked through it.

"Momo, are you her..." Someone grabbed my collar and pulled me inside. I fell on something soft as I heard the door closing. I turned around to see Momo standing there, upon looking underneath me I saw I was sitting on a gym mat.

"Uh... Momo why did you shut that door?" This situation didn't seem right to me, I have bad memories from the last time Momo called me here.

"So we can be alone." yep this was another one of her plans, I think I should get out of here before something happens to me, and as she stepped into the light, it was revealed that she was in her gym clothes, with tiny pigtails, making her more cute than she was before.

"Uh... As good as that sounds Momo, I would like to take my leave!" I said as i tried get up, just then, several vines came up from the ground and bounded me to the mat, "What the hell?!" I said as I got caught in the vines.

"Fufufu~... Sorry Rito-san, but I would like it if you didn't resist,"

"Momo... is this really necessary?" i sighed as I expressed my thoughts. I was really tired of Momo's attempts on my body.

"Of course it's necessary!" She straddled me. Though she had jumped on my stomach I didn't felt much weight, it could be because of the Devilluken strength i gained.

"Fufu~ Rito-san, your face is getting red," of course it'll get red if you bring your face this close to mine. I can also see her breasts from the cleavage... wait a minute! Why isn't she wearing a bra?!

"As your future wife, it's my duty that you get used the female body, it's for all the members of your harem Rito-san," said Momo.

"I still haven't agreed to that yet Momo," I said.

"Oh, but you will, you will have no choice after I give your body the ultimate pleasure," Momo started to lick on my ear.

"Hey... Momo stop that!... Ahhh!" something was giving my crotch a squeeze. I looked at my legs to see Momo's hand was going up and down sliding on my zipper.

"Heh.. heh~" Momo moved down to my neck. Every touch of her lips produced a different vibration from my body. Her hands had stopped sliding on my pants and she had had grabbed my dick through the cloth.

"Haa.. haa.." with every squeeze my breath grew more ragged.

"Huhuhu~... It looks like you're having difficulty Rito-san," dammit she started teasing me. she started to move her hand more roughly.

Arrggg... No, I won't stand this! "Yaaaaa!" I turned my hands into blades and cut the vines off. I was careful to not hurt Momo.

"Waa... Rito-san!" I rolled Momo off of me. Now I was on the top and she was below me.

"Rito-san! you are destro...!" I didn't give her a chance to finish her words as I abruptly clashed my lips onto hers.

Her lips felt soft and I could taste the strawberry flavor of her lip gloss. I opened my lips and spread my tongue to hers, she hesitated a little when it touched her lips but parted them a moment after to give me way. My tongue entered her mouth, after some effort our tongues found each other. They danced around each other sometimes entering her mouth and sometimes mine.

Finally, after a long time we separated. Momo's face was flushed, she had a pretty dazed expression. She looked at me and said, "Rito-san you have a scary face right now."

Damm right I have a scary face! I'm super aroused right now! "Momo, I'm going to touch your breast now, okay?" she gave a weak nod to me.

I touched them through her shirt. Even with the wall of fabric, it had an awesome feeling. "Ahh... ahhh," Momo moaned as I squeezed her breasts.

"I am rolling up your top," I told her as I gripped her shirt and rolled her it over.

Her breasts were in my view. Maybe it was because I was always in panic whenever I saw Momo naked before, but now I can take a good look at them, they were a beautifual pair, nowhere as big a Lala's, but special in their own way. I squeezed her left breast with my hand, "Ahhh... Uuuuuu~" a cute moan came from Momo.

"They are soft Momo," I told her as I kept squeezing them. Before this I never actually concentrated when I touched other girls breasts, but now when I'm doing this with Momo, it feels incredible.

Eventually I got more curious. I clasped my mouth on her right nipple "Ehh.. ehh! Rito-san you... you are sucking on m-my..." the rest of the sentence was lost as I was sucking on her breast.

This feeling is different from just squeezing them. I'm feeling more and more hot as I progress. Momo said I would feel the ultimate pleasure and I have to say it comes pretty close to that, "Ahhh... Fuuuu... uuu~" her light moans also makes me feel more exited.

I put her left nipple in between my index finger and thumb. I twirl it and twist it softly while I keept sucking on her right nipple "Ah... Rito-san... that's too... much.." her face is flushed and beads of sweat are forming on her head.

I want to see what happens if I go more further than this. What will her reaction be like? I wanna know that. My right hand trails down to her stomach and slips into her gym shorts, and to my surprise.

"Wahhh..." she gives a jolt and her feet hit something.

As I am about to continue, something hits me in the head "Ita... Ita..." I look down while rubbing my head and see a iron ball. It must have been fallen when Momo kicked the nearby shelf. Wait... Momo! As I look at her beneath me, my instincts returned to me.

 _"Ahhh!... What was I doing? Did I do all of this? Just because I got a little aroused?! I was going to...?" A_ s I hit myself on the head, Momo recovers from her state.

"What's wrong Rito-san, let's continue," she asks me with a flushed grin. Ohhh... time to get out of here.

"Actually... " I backed away from her "I'm sorry Momo!" I pulled up my zipper and bolted out of the gym storage room as fast as I could.

I hear Momo saying "Stop Rito-san" but I don't acknowledge her and keep running.

I think I had crossed to the other side of the school in my wild running. Just as I tried to look back if Momo was following me, I crashed into something.

"Ahhhh... It must be a bad day for me," my face was in contact with some soft "Things" Apparently I was laying on top of something or someone I had crashed into. My hand searched for the the substance in contact with my face.

"Kyyya!...senpai is running into your juniors in the morning is a new activity," I immediately retracted my hand and stood up.

"Mea!... I'm sorry I wasn't looking," I gave her a hand and helped her up but she attached herself to my arm soon after that.

"No worries senpai! You can run into me whenever you want,though i will prefer if you did it it somewhere discreet," I had gotten myself tangled with someone worse than Momo.

"An-Anyway, I didn't hurt you somewhere did I?"

"Oh yeah senpai, I'm feeling a little pain right now,"

"Really?! Let me look," I said in a worried tone.

"Ah it's here senpai, where you grabbed me earlier, it is hurting so much, I think if you gave it a lick, I'll feel better," she stretched her shirt and opened her cleavage.

"No sorry!" I said once I realized what she was trying to get me to do.

"Muhhh~... senpai don't turn me down so easily, you'll hurt my feelings," teased Mea.

"I wonder if you have any feelings in that regard, aren't you just thinking of this as a game?" She seemed to be amused more than hurt.

"Ah! you're so clever senpai, you figured it out, muhuhu~ well what can I say? I love seeing your face get red like that especially if it's because of me~" give me a break already.

"Well anyway if you're not hurt then I'll be going," I turned to go towards my classroom.

"Wait! senpai," said Mea as she grabbed my arm.

"Hm? What's the problem Mea?" I asked.

"Well, I think you should look at the flowers here," I turned to look and there was a flowerbed beside us. There wasn't any guard wire to protect the flowers they were just simply planted there in the open. I remember planting them some weeks ago

"Oh! These are in really bad condition," I said as I crouched next to it. Most of the plants were withered and started dying.

"Yeah, it looks like they aren't getting much water,"

"Hmm... I should probably do something about it," I looked at my phone in my pocket, "There is still time left before lunch ends," I think I'll take care of these before the bell rings, I probably wouldn't have time while going home.

"You gonna take care of them senpai?"

"Yeah... they'll wither quickly if I don't take care of them, I'll go get some wire to help support their stem and straighten them up," as I was going, Mea stopped me with her hand.

"You don't have to go anywhere senpai, I already got the wire," Mea dogged her hand into her pocket and surely there was a bundle of light metal wire in her hand.

"Why do you have that Mea?" I asked as she handed me the wire.

"I had already seen the plants like that before so I brought it to fix them, but right at that time you crashed into me senpai," explained Mea.

"Oh... sorry, I really wasn't paying attention," I apologized to her again.

"It's all right senpai, but for now I think we should tend to the flower plants,"

"Oh... yes," though I still felt bad about running into her earlier. We both got to work.

"Mea gently held the stem and plant the wire into the ground before coiling it around the stem, be sure that you grip it gently, theses stem have become weaker then normal," I told Mea how to do it. I'm not a professional, but my hobby of gardening is something that comes handy here.

"Okay~ senpai," Mea nodded to me and we continued our work.

Minutes passed in silence. I looked over at Mea, she seemed to be enjoying this. Now the more I think about it, she had spent her childhood to teenage years as a weapon, so much of her time had been spent as a killer. I wonder if she had lived a normal life like me, what would have happened? She wouldn't have met me or everyone else that's for sure, but would she have led a happy life? With a family and friends? ...But that doesn't matter now cause she has both her sister and her friends here.

"Senpai..? Senpai?," Mea waved her hand in front of me.

"Huh... oh what happened Mea?"

"You have been staring at me for a while senpai... did you need something?" I didn't realize it, but I was looking at her from the beginning.

"Oh... I was just wondering if you liked doing this? Gardening?" I asked, after I asked my question, she started thinking. After some thinking she replied.

"Hmm... Well I didn't think of it till now, but it's fun in it's own way, after all, I didn't get to experience something like this while I was living as a weapon," explained Mea.

"So you find it interesting because it's something you haven't done before." I concluded.

"Huuu... no it's not like that... it's something else..." said Mea.

"Something else?" I furrowed my eyebrows at this.

"Hmmm... how should I say this, it's not because of gardening that I'm having fun, but it's rather because I'm doing it with you."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Uh...You know... I never interacted with many people while I was a killer other than Neme-chan, it was pretty lonely and boring. If I was doing this alone then I wouldn't be having this much fun. It's because you're here with me and we're doing this together, it's fun... just you being here makes me happy," Mea ended her talking with a smile. A smile which was filled with enthusiasm, not a part of it looked fake.

I nodded towards her, "I understand... You're happy because you are able to be with people you like. You're happy because you can make memories with them," I couldn't deny that I didn't know what she felt. I feel the same, I have several precious memories with Mikan, even Saruyama, that fool! Who always tries to get me into trouble is responsible for the all the fun and mischief I had in school. The people around us make our lives livelier. "Mea if it counts, you being here makes me happy too," I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Haha~... thanks for saying that senpai," she laughed and we continued our work.

"Haa... it's finally done," Mea stretched her body, a bit exhausted from her work. And as Mea was stretching her arms, her shirt rose above her bellybutton, exposing her belly to me, I quickly looked away.

"And we even managed to do it before the lunch bell rang," we had straightened up all the plants and watered them, it looked like they haven't been watered for a while, that's why they were weak, I'll have to talk to the school gardener about it. Maybe telling Yui would be a good idea, her discipline committee also manages the school maintenance issues.

"Come on, let's go back," I told Mea and we headed to the school building.

"Senpai?, senpai?" Mea called my name several times.

"What is it Mea?"

"I worked hard with you today, I deserve a reward don't I?"

"Eh.. reward? But weren't you going to fix those plants even if I didn't help you" I said as I opposed her claim.

"But I worked hard for your sake, I want a reward... reward, reward, reward!" she pretended to be angry but looked she was just playing with me. Anyways, I am in a good mood so I think I'll agree to her.

"Okay, okay.. I understand. I'll give you a reward, ask anything you want," I said.

"Huh?" Apparently she wasn't expecting this response from me "Anything!? I can ask for anything!?" she asked in a elevated fashion.

"EXCEPT for a lick!" I can tell she was thinking that in her brain.

"Ohhh... Boooo~" she puffed he cheeks and acted as if I had let her down.

"Come on, come on you can choose anything else than that."

"Um... What should I choose then?" she knitted her brows in concentration "Okay! Rito-senpai, I ask you to give me a kiss!" she declared in the most over the top way possible.

"Waaa...what?...but...kiss!" I had expected her to ask for a candy or something sweet since she has a sweet tooth, but I never thought that she'd ask something like this to me.

"You said that you will grant anything I want senpai!" she said, reminding me that I did say "Anything."

"That's right but... still a kiss?"

"Ahhahaha~... what's this senpai? Your face is getting red," Dammit, I started blushing.

"H-Hey can't you ask for something else?" I tried to get away from the tough situation I had gotten into.

"No, no, no~ a kiss is what I want, and I'm gonna get it!" She hugged me.

"M-Mea!" I let out a panicked scream.

I tried to shake her off, but she didn't budge. I noticed that she had closed her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted, I could smell the toffee on them. Gradually they came closer, I was about to get kissed. But right then, I sensed something coming at us. I wrapped my hands around Mea and dived forward.

"Yaaa... senpai?" not long after her words a blue laser struck the ground we were standing on and blasted a hole in it.

"Tsh... you missed!" We both looked up at the source of the voice to see three individuals on the roof. They jumped down to the ground and stood before us.

"Did we interrupt your time with you boyfriend "Red haired Mea?" another one of them said.

The shadows faces were revealed by the sunlight. One of them was wearing a blue and white full body armor, I wonder if he was some kind of robot. The second one had a black hat with a wide brim like a cowboy hat, he also had an eye patch and black and blue clothes, he was smoking a cigar in his mouth.

The third one was...?! If Kotegawa heard me saying this, she'll probably scold me, but he looked like the gayest man I've ever seen, I mean gayest of the gayest. He had long red hair affixed in a pony tail. His clothes added into his gay appearance, it were some tight latex garments with black and pink color.

"Long time no see Mea~" Whoa! His voice also sounds kind of gayish!.

Mea got out of my hug "What are you three doing here, didn't you learn anything from the last time?" Mea sounded mad at having interrupted.

"You bitch! You don't know how much it cost for our hospital bills." the eye patch bandit said.

"Yeah, my whole wallet was emptied and you destroyed my expensive designer clothes," the gay guy complained.

"My wife kicked me out of the house!" The robot guy said.

"You know these people Mea?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah! Senpai, you don't remember, but these are the same people who tried to attack us before," explained Mea.

"Before?"

"You know... the rooftop, psycodive, lickity-lick..." her mischievous expression flashed that specific memory across my mind.

"Don't say anything more I... remember," I said, remembering the day that I never wanted to remember.

"Hey! enough chit-chat, we're here to get our revenge."

"Fuu~ how boring... hey senpai, you stay here I'll finish these blockheads," Mea started walking towards them while transforming her clothes and her braid and hand into a blade and a blaster.

"Should I help?" I asked

"No need senpai, you saw how easily I defeated these guys the last time,"

"Don't get cocky, we came prepared this time," the eye-patch bandit threw a black ball towards Mea.

Mea swiftly cut the ball with her braid blade and orange smoke came out of it "A smoke bomb? Don't you know I have heat sensors in me? I can detect you through the smoke or even through a wall, so much for your preparation." the smoke cleared after a few seconds.

"Hehe... it wasn't just a smoke bomb."

"Heh!" I turned to Mea to see that her hair and hand hand transformed back, she was shaking "What is this? I can't transform anymore... I.. can't even feel.. my body," Mea collapsed on her knees.

"That was a nerve gas. Specially designed for trans weapons like you. It has blocked the connection of every nerve in your body, disabling your ability to transform or even move a finger, but that's not all, eventually the nerve gas will start affecting your heart, slowing it down gradually. So even if we don't do anything, you'll be dead in a few... Mmmhh.. minutes?" The gay guy cackled.

"My brilliant mind made it, by the way," the robot guy said and the eye patch bandit pulled out a cutlass sword from his waist.

"Now that your down... IT'S MY CHANCE!" the bandit ran towards Mea with his cutlass drawn.

Though before he could kill Mea, I flashed and took her out of there.

*Ka-ching*

The sword hit the hard ground and some sparks flew "HEHHHH! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?!" He screamed.

Ignoring him and his confused friends, I asked Mea if she was fine.

"Mh.. yeah senpai, I'm fine, but I can't move, I can't feel any part of my body beside my face."

"Those guys said that it was some kind of nerve agent, maybe Dr. Mikado will be able to help, I'll take you to the infirmary," I picked her up.

"Stop right there boy!" Uh-oh they noticed us.

"Look, I'll make this clear, I'm Mea's friend and I won't let you hurt her, so if you don't wanna fight me, get lost!" I demanded.

"Heh.. *spit* what could a puny bamboo like you do to us, we're here to kill that bitch and if we want, we will kill you too," the eye-patch bandit spat.

"Yeah so be a good boy and hand her over to us, and maybe we'll let you go," the gay guy took out a knife and licked the blade. Eugh! Dude, how gay can you possibly get?!

"I told you guys to get lost!" I rejected them flatly.

"Grr.. we're gonna teach you a lesson brat," both the eye-patch bandit and gay guy rushed towards me.

They tried to get a hit on Mea first, but I wrapped my right hand around her waist and pulled her away. They then started targeting me, I transformed my left hand in a blade begun parrying their sword and knife attacks they sent towards me.

Damn these guys were good, I had to keep moving to avoid their slashes. Because I was carrying Mea in my one arm, my movements were slow. My eyes were focused on their blades, tracking them.

"Nuuh!... Senpai don't grab me there.. ahh.." Mea suddenly moaned in my arms.

I bought a little breathing space and focused my eyes from them to Mea "Guh!" I chocked on my spit as I saw my right hand was gripping Mea by her right breast. It appears while I was avoiding these attacks, my hand had started slipping and it ended up in Mea's blouse.

"Nn... don't squeeze them," Mea moaned once again.

"S-Sorry Mea, I-I didn't notice, I'll let go of them at once" but it wasn't that easy.

Due to those guys attacking me I'm not getting any chances to correct my hand position, if I let go of Mea, she'll get attacked. And besides, now that I'm aware of my hand touching them, I'm getting isn't wearing a bra in her battleclothes, my hands are under the blouse so I'm touching them while they are naked. Ohh! I touched one of her nipples! Just then, the robot guy came charging in, I managed to dodge his attacks, but this made my hand slide down and to go inside Mea's shorts, and surprise, she wasn't wearing anything under her shorts also, my hands rubbed against her crotch, making her to let out a loud moan.

"Senpai, don't rub me there so suddenly,"

"I'M SORRY MEA!" I shouted once I felt my hand touching her crotch.

This isn't the goddamn time for it, get a grip! Oh an opening!

The gay guy got lax with his slashing and broke his coordination with the eye patch bandit.

*BAM*BAM*BAM*

I speed kicked him three times. In the crotch, in the chest and in the head. He fell down with the third kick in the head while holding his crotch.

The eye patch bandit came at me with his sword, but I dodged swiftly to the right with Mea and kicked his hand making him drop the sword. I took a step back for extra power as he staggered and punched him in the stomach.

He landed a few feet away from me. Now that I had a break I checked on Mea while also correcting my hand's position "You okay Mea."

"Yeah but I feel a little sleepy,"

The nerve gas must be affecting her. I should hurry and take her to Dr. Mikado. Just as i was about to run the robot guy appeared.

"Don't run away without me, get a taste of this!" His hand turned into a barrel and a grenade shot out.

I quickly jumped back. The grenade exploded in front of me and even though I was a fair bit away the blast pushed me into a nearby wall.

"Oww.." I groaned because of the pain from hitting the wall, luckily Mea was unscathed as my body protected her.

Two blades gleamed in the smoke of grenade. I let go of Mea and stopped the two blades by transforming my hands. Sparks flew as the eye patch bandit and gay guy grinned in front my face.

I was struggling to keep those two at bay when I felt something wet on my legs.

I looked down to see that Mea who had landed on her knees when I let go of her had unzipped my zipper by using her teeth and was poking her head in my crotch.

"What the hell are you doing Mea?!" I shouted.

"Ahh... I just thought of giving you a reward for protecting me senpai," she seemed delirious.

"No thanks! And how did you even get my zipper down when you can't move your body!"

"Easy, by using my teeth," she showed me her mouth.

Mea then used her teeth to lower my boxers to reveal my dick, she then used her mouth to pull my dick out of fly of my pants that was opened after my zipper was pulled down, she was looking at it and i felt embarrassed.

"Wow Senpai, you've gotten bigger since the last time I've seen you!" she looked at it and then began to lick it.

"Hey what the hell man?!" Asked the gay guy.

"We're fighting you seriously and you're having a Blowjob? What kind of sick pervert are you?!" Oh great, now these guys are also calling me a pervert.

"Mea please.. haa... haa... S-Stop," I begged Mea.

"Hmm... don't you like it senpai? ***Lick* *Lick*** "

It's not that I don't like it, but the place and time is the absolute worst! She kept licking me, she gave the tip a few lick then started sucking on it, she soon moved down and engulfed it fully.I was as hard as a rock by that time. The inside of Mea's mouth was warm and wet, she moved her tongue all over my dick while she continued to suck on it, it was obvious that her blowjob skills was exquisite. With each passing second that she continued to give me a blowjob, I could feel my dick getting harder and harder, and she seemed to not be stopping anytime soon. I was growing weak, I began to feel my thighs tightening up, and felt that I was about to burst any minute. Mea must've knew I was going to cum soon, so she started to pick up the pace with her sucking ability, and lick me even faster, this made me to let out a moan. No! I must resist it, I don't wanna die because of a blowjob. I gathered my remaining strength and and pushed away the two. They lunged at me the next second and double punched them a few feet away from me.

I quickly pulled myself away from Mea and put my violated dick back inside my boxers, "Don't ever do that again!" I said while zipping my pants back up to Mea.

"But you sounded like you liked it," Mea had a smug grin on her face, she must have heard me moaning.

"S-Shut up," I picked her up in my arms again.

"Okay let's finish this, I've stalled enough," I spoke and dashed towards the gay guy.

He tried to cut me but I punched him in the face before he could do it. The robot guy and the eye patch bandit came in front of me. The bandit also lunged at me but received a kick in the ribs, as he staggered back , the robot guy launched another grenade but this time I caught it and threw it back towards them. The bandit and robot got knocked away by the blast. The bandit was on his knees. I increased my speed and rushed towards him, just as he turned his head towards me I kicked him in the face. He dropped down not able to get up again.

"Hu... that takes care of one," I saw something aiming at Mea from the corner of my eye.

"Mea!" I turned myself around to get Mea out of the way.

Something pierced my neck. I brought my hand to it and plucked it out.

"A dart?"

"Hehe your dead now kid," I turned around to see the gay guy holding a blowgun, "That dart was dripped with the deadliest venom from my planet, it can kill anything in seconds and now your also going to die," he chuckled in a half crazed tone.

Not wasting any time I ran to him and punched him in the gut while he was mumbling to himself. He doubled over in pain,"H-How are you still alive? nothing survives my poison for that long."

"Just go to sleep," I delivered a final blow to his head and put him out of commission.

"Now just one remaining augh *cough* *cough," a sudden cough overcame me.

"Senpai, senpai what's wrong?" Mea asked me from my arms.

"Nothing, Nothing is wrong Mea," I lied, it was the poison. It didn't affect me immediately because of my fast metabolism but if i give it time it'll most likely kill me, now i also needed Dr. Mikado. "Let's hurry and get to Dr. Mikado," I yet again picked Mea again and tried to leave but this time a red laser came towards us.

I looked up. It was the robot guy, he was flying using some kind of jet fron his back. "Those two were idiots but I'm no joke."

I had to get rid of this guy quickly but I can't reach him like this. I used the trans ability I gained from Yami to sprout two orange wings from my back. I flew upwards towards him.

The robot kept firing his lasers at me and I just kept dodging, I couldn't get near him to land any hit. We were flying very high by now almost 3000 meters.

I dodged another laser but this time it managed to pierce one of my wings. The transformation disabled and we started falling down.

"Ahhh! Senpai!" Mea screamed.

"Ugggghhh!" I managed to transform the wings again.

"Senpai, you sure you're okay," Mea's face showed concern.

"Yeah," this was difficult. The poison was affecting me and I couldn't get anywhere near that robot guy if I waste any more time I won't be able to use my trans ability because of the poison and we'll fall... wait a sec Fall?!

I flew upwards passing the robot guy and stooped a few meters higher than him.

"Mea, hold on, I'm going to do something crazy," I started to head towards the robot with the downwind.

"He don't think you can get near me like this," he fired another laser.

I quickly ceased my trans ability and we started falling. The laser slipped by us with an inch. He couldn't see us because of the laser's flash, we were now right above him. I landed on his chest with Mea.

"What?!" The robot exclaimed.

I kept punching him as we were falling. I had already tore his jet-pack apart the moment I grabbed him. When we were a few meters from the ground I reactivated my trans ability and sprouted the wings from my back.

The robot landed with a big crash, if there was a real person in there, I'm sure his bones are toast. I landed softly with Mea on the road.

*Cough* *Cough*

I immediately coughed out blood the second we landed.

"Senpai.. senpai..." Mea shouted.

I think the poison was about to kill me now, better get myself and Mea to the infirmary.

"Senpai it's the poison isn't it? You're about to die because of it," Mea was also not in a good shape. She was barely awake, her heartbeat was also faint. I could barely feel it.

"I'm fine, let's go," I picked her up but my knees struggled to stand.

I looked around, we had come very far from school while flying "Damn it's too far," I cursed.

"Senpai leave me here, you won't get to Dr. Mikado in time if you carry me," said Mea.

"No, I'll make it," I buckled my knees.

"Senpai you don't need to protect me," said Mea.

"... I do,"

"Why?"

"Do I really need a reason?"

"But..."

"...Tell me when you protected me from Black, what did you say?."

"...I-i said 'Senpai is someone worth protecting to me," said Mea.

"Then the same goes for me."

"Ahh..."

"Now be quiet, we're wasting time, let's get going already," I said.

"Hmm..." Mea barely gave a weak nod as i started to sprint.

We had really come far from school. I had taken the rooftops to cut the time. My feet were hurting like hell, damm that poison. Pigeons flew from a roof as I ran past them. I looked at Mea. She had closed her eyes. Wake up Mea! You can't sleep now, if you sleep now you won't be able to wake up. My worries didn't reach her of course and I felt her pluse drop. I hurried my feet. After who knows how many minutes, I saw the school building. I almost wanted to let out a sigh of relief but it wasn't a time to rest. I didn't had the time to go through the door so I jumped into the infirmary window while taking care to shield Mea from the glass.

 ***CRASH***

"What th-... Yuuki-kun," Dr. Mikado sprang up from her desk.

"Dr. Mikado Mea has been hit by some nerve gas, you have to treat her," I laid Mea on one of the beds in infirmary.

"Ah... Yuuki-kun you also..." she must have noticed my pale face.

"Don't worry about me treat her first," I cut her off.

"But..."

"I said treat her goddammit!" I shouted.

She said something after that which I would assume was "Okay" and started to tend to Mea. I stood on the side and watched her or tried to watch at least.

My vision had become hazy and my hand were shaking. It was like I could collapse any second. But I couldn't do that right now, I needed to hear that Mea was alright, that i had brought her here in time.

After a few painfully long minutes, Mikado spoke "She's okay now, I've administrated the antidote, her heartbeat has returned to normal."

This time a sigh of relief passed my lips "That's good..." and I finally let myself faint.

* * *

 **(3rd Person)**

Mea messed with the infirmary bed's covers as she got up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh you're up," Dr. Mikado who jus walked back in the room greeted her.

"Mikado-sensei," said Mea after seeing her.

"Yuuki-kun brought you here right on time, if he was just a minute late or hadn't told me to treat you first, you wouldn't have survived," explain Mikado.

"Where is senpai now?" Mikado gestured towards the bed next to Mea's. Mea removed the curtain to see Rito sleeping on the bed next to her.

"He had a nasty poison running in his veins, it's good that his metabolism is so strong that he didn't have any bad effects. I have neutralized the poison," explained Mikado.

"Hmm..." Mea nodded.

"Mea-chan if you don't mind, can you keep watch on Yuuki-kun. There isn't much to do, just make sure no one disturbs him in his sleep, I need to go to the principle's office," said Mikado.

"Okay Mikado-sensei," Mea nodded and Mikado walked out of the infirmary.

Mea directed her gaze to the sleeping boy "Senpai...you saved me" she stood beside his bed.

Not knowing what got into her she crawled on his bed. Straddling his stomach she brought her face to his. His breath tickled her face "I don't know what to say in this situation senpai... so I'll go with what came first in my mind," she closed her eyes and leaned forward, "Arigtou (Thank you)."

* * *

 **(Rito's pov)**

Ahh..! I had a nightmare. My head is aching and my mouth tastes horrible. I feel something on my stomach. I struggle to open my eyes.

Upon opening my eyes I see a white ceiling. It's somewhat blurry but I think I'm in infirmary. Slowly something red comes in my line of sight. It's coming closer. I blinked a couple of times and I saw the redhead Mea.

I shot up in surprise but in the process my lips brushed against hers. Her eyes also opens, she looks down at me. The usual mischief in her eyes is not there, instead there is something I've never seen before... something i feel attracted towards.

Our lips are still brushing each. Not kissing but the distance between a kiss and touch is so shallow. I want to close the distance, something in my heart tells me to do so. I wonder, does her heart says the same thing? Is it going erratic like mine?.

As such questions float in my mind, I feel something. A gentle push... from her lips. They are descending, hoping to become one with my lips. I close my eyes as I wait for the sensation to come.

 ***Sllllllliiiiddddddde***

"Hey Mea are you here...?" I open my eyes to see Nana standing there holding the curtain in her hand.

Shit! "Nana it's not what you think it is," I said, trying to calm Nana down.

"Mea what are you doing?" the angry Nana asks.

Mea puts a finger to his chin "I was rewarding senpai for saving me earlier."

"H-hey what are you saying?" I panic.

Nana storms to me and grabs my collar. I close my eyes for the worse yet... minutes after nothing happens. I opened my eyes.

"I-I forgive you this time because you saved Mea, you got us worried when we heard you collapsed in the infirmary," said Nana.

"Oh-h.. Sorry for worrying you,"

"It's nothing, besides I only came here to get Mea, don't get any wrong ideas, come on Mea," Nana turns around and leaves.

"Hai Nana-chan," Mea follows behind her but turns around to me in midway.

"It was a shame that I couldn't kiss you senpai, but still we have two chances now for that," said Mea.

"What do you mean two chances?" I asked.

"My reward for helping you with flowers today and your reward for saving me, be careful senpai, I'll strike unexpectedly," Mea smiles at me and turns around.

"Hey!" I call out to her but she's already gone.

I rubbed my neck. Today was a hectic day. _"But still..." I_ touched my lips. A faint candy like sweetness was there.

 **Until The Next Chapter -**

 **Author- So here was my first chapter in a first person pov. Next is Run's chapter. Don't forget to read Xyaqom's story Drogons.**


	10. A new friend

**Disclaimer - Why do i still do this? You all know that I don't own To love ru.**

 **Author -**

 **9\. A New friend -**

 **(Rito's pov)**

I don't remember much about what happened after I blacked out in Dr. Mikado's office. I was so tired that I hit the hay as soon I got home. I was still in my bed now, having a beautiful dream about a marshmallow and other sweets but... I'm feeling a bit hot right now.

I couldn't sleep with the heat so my dream burst and I woke up. My eyes were struggling to adapt the sunlight but I felt two pillows on my side. These must have been the reason I was feeling so warm.

"Who put these pillows here~?" I sleepily muttered and reached my hand towards one of them.

"Ah~" a weird sound came from it. I touched it again.

"Nn~" hm, this is weird, is this one those pillows which produce sound when squeezed, but I don't remember buying anything like that. I squeezed it hard this time.

"Ahh Rito-san~" my hand quickly retracted and I rubbed my eyes.

On my both sides were Lala and Momo... naked!

"Hehe~ Rito good morning," Lala greeted me like this was nothing out of normal.

"Morning Rito-san," Momo joined her suit but her face didn't have Lala's innocent expression, she was clearly amused by how my face looked right now.

"Um... Ahem.." I cleared my throat and then "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO NAKED?!"

"But Rito you removed our clothes yourself," Lala says.

"Yeah and then your hands worked their magic all night on us Rito-san," Momo said.

"Eh... I did?" I looked down at the floor under the bed and saw that their clothes were on the floor, proving that I did indeed strip the girls out of their clothes in their sleep. "But.. hey wait, why are you in my bed in the first place, I told you guys to stop this. Anyway get out of here." I averted my eyes again from them but since they were on both sides of me I couldn't unseen all of it.

"Rito.." Lala called me and turned my face in her direction.

"Lala I told you...Mhh," Lala trapped my mouth. I could feel her hands snaking around my back, her breasts pressed against my chest when she embraced me.

"Oh... good work Onee-sama I'll get working on this side," Momo hugged my back and started pecking on my neck as her smaller breasts also pressed against my back.

I was trapped between two sets of breasts now. While this didn't feel anything excruciating, but the stimulation was far too strong for me. I tried to command my body to wiggle out but it didn't listen. Instead my hands started stroking Lala's back.

"Ha." Lala finally released me from her lips. Her flushed face wasn't helping me one bit, she looked like she really wanted me, and I was also getting the feeling too, but I was also trying to fight the urge, "Rito I just want to be close with you... don't you wanna be close with me too?" her whispered words floated in my ear. I wanted to run away, but my body didn't listen.

My hands started moving heeding her words and I adjusted my self above Lala. Momo had already let go of me and was watching us. I kissed Lala softly and moved to her neck. My lips touched her soft skin.

"Mh.. nh~... Mh Rito.." her voice reverberated off my room as I kept travelling down.

I began to feel her breasts and move them up and down as I began to kiss between them, I then began to kiss and lick her nipples, I slowly started to lick around them, making them to get hard and to make Lala moan, hearing Lala moan only made me want to please her even more, I then began to gently suck on her nipples, thus making her to moan a little more loudly. After a few minutes of sucking on Lala's nipples, I began to lick my way down Lala's body.

"Hyaa~" she let out a squeal when I licked her bellybutton.

I couldn't believe I was doing this, I couldn't believe my body was betraying me, I couldn't believe my body was making me do this to Lala. Its just like how my body took over when I was with Momo when I got a little aroused. If it weren't for that bowling ball that fell from the nearby shelf which brought my senses back, me and Momo would've gone a lot further than what we did yesterday. I kept my pace and eventually I was at that place. Lala's "naughty place." I have seen it many times, up close and personal, but that was only due to unforeseen accidents, this however, was no accident. My body then began to slowly open Lala's legs as far as possible, I tried to fight it, but my body had complete control over me. Soon I opened Lala's legs to get a good look at Lala's naughty place, which even I have to admit was a beautiful sight.

"Rito?" Said Lala who was blushing immensely when she saw that I was starring at her naughty place, Momo had stars in her eyes and was drooling while I was doing these things to Lala.

Seeing Lala's blushed face made me blush too, I seriously wanted to close my eyes and run away, I wanted to stop doing this, I didn't wanted to go any further, but my body wasn't listening to me. My face came close to it kiss it. My body made me kiss her naughty place, which my lips got a faint of a sweetness taste. My body then made me to stick my tongue out and move closer to it. However, before I had the chance to lick Lala's naughty place...

 ***Slam***

"Kedamono!" A demons voice was heard. In the next second I was thrown off my bed and something was chocking me. Only one person does this to me.

"Nana... please let me go.." I hopelessly pleaded.

"Let go?... sure," huh? Was my hearing right? Did Nana seriously say she'll let me go? Ahh there is s god in this world "Just let me choke the life out of you first then I'll let go of your corpse," Damn it, it was too good to be true..

"Hey Nana, let go of Rito! we were just getting to the fun part!" Lala complained while folding her arms like a little girl, but the shock-wave produced in her breasts quickly dismissed my illusion.

"Yeah, you always come at the worst time," Momo was also a bit upset.

"Hey Nana-san, did you wake up Rito, breakfast is getting cold..." Mikan came into my room and deadpanned once she saw me in the clutches of Nana.

"Mikan, this beast was going to force himself on my sister, what a despicable human being," Nana was grinding my neck with her hold.

Mikan took a quick look at the naked Lala and Momo, and then asked me "The usual?" I nodded painfully, "Gezz! Lala-san, Momo-san how many times have I told you to stay out of Rito's room..." she grabbed her head "Anyway get dressed, breakfast is ready," she must have known arguing with them will make us late for school, although I'm sure she'll give a proper lecture to all of us when we get back.

"Okay~" Lala cheerily exited my room.

"I'll see you below Rito-san," Momo tried at one more attempt to make me uncomfortable, she winked at me and followed Lala.

"Grr..." Nana was still growling while holding my neck. Please let me go Nana, I'm a very fragile boy.

"Nana-san can you please let Rito go? I'll get late and so will you if we waste any more time" Mikan said to her.

"Okay, only because you told me," Nana let me go and walked out.

"Th-thanks Mikan," I chocked a bit as the result of pressure my neck was put through for extensive time.

"Sometimes I wonder who takes care of who?" Mikan patted my back which only made me feel more depressed.

 **(Sainan high)**

I was walking through the hallway of the second floor to Dr. Mikado's office. I want to ask her to examine me again. Lately I have been losing control of my body whenever I get in physical contact with Lala or Momo. The thing in the morning was also because of that, i lost control when Lala kissed me.

I could see the door of the office now. I was about to turn the handle and enter but a sharp voice stopped me in my tracks.

"What do mean you're leaving?" It was a women's voice most likely Dr. Mikado.

"Mikado I told you, I only came here for my contract, now I don't have anything left to do here on earth," this voice was a bit heavy. A man's voice.

"And what does that mean going to, endless void you call space has to offer you?" Dr. Mikado sounded a bit odd, she seemed angry.

"Mikado don't act like this, I'm also sad by this but I have to go."

"Can't you stay here? After all I'm the only one left in the universe whom you can trust, I know money is not your problem, you have probably earned enough to live a good life."

"It isn't that simple. Zastin is here on earth too, if he finds me then I'll have the whole Devilukean army behind me."

"Then we'll ask Yuuki-kun for help, he can probably convince Zastin."

"Why would he help me? I tried to kill him... Mikado you have to understand this is the only choice for me."

"No, the one who need to understand is you. Every time, every time we meet you disappear only with a single word and i accepted it. Now when i ask you to listen to me for once and all you do is give me excuses."

"Mikado.."

"Enough... You want to go, right? then go... get out of here!"

I heard some footsteps on the other side "I'm sorry," then a sound of wings flapping.

I looked out of the hallway window and saw Xyaqom flying away. I had unintentionally heard their whole conversation. I never knew there was something like this between them. I should talk to Dr. Mikado.

"Hi Dr. Mikado," I opened the door and greeted Dr. Mikado.

"Huh? Oh! what a surprise Yuuki-kun! How come you're here this early?" Dr. Mikado quickly wiped some tears from her eyes when she saw me, things are badder then I thought.

"I came here to get a checkup but... it seems like now's not a good time, I should go."

"Why?" I shouldn't delay this talk for now. It seems Dr. Mikado need some help.

"Um actually I heard everything when you and Xyaqom were talking a minute before, sorry," I bowed my head as I had intruded on their privacy.

"What?!" her outburst made me think she was angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to listen but..." I hastily formed an apology.

"It's okay Yuuki-kun," Dr. Mikado cut me off in the middle.

"Thanks," I released a sigh "You must be sad."

"Yeah.. yes I am"

 **(In a forest)**

Xyaqom was going towards his ship _"Mikado doesn't understand, I'll only bring danger to her if I stay here. It's not because I can't stay but because I'm afraid to stay here."_ A ramp came out at the door of the ship. _"Though her words did make me wonder, 'Can I have a family?' My black heart gave me a undeniable no in answer."_

Xyaqom walked up the ramp and pressed the button to open the door.

 ***Boom***

The next second his ship blew apart, igniting nearby trees and creating a crater in the middle of ground.

"What the hell?!" Xyaqom was thrown away from his ship by the blast. He shakily got up on his feet and then started at his ship's remains.

"Surrender yourself Xyaqom," three shadows stepped out of the trees.

"Zastin?" it was Zastin with Maul and Smutts. "I thought I smelled a stench in the air, what do you three want?"

"We are here to arrest you in the name of king Devilluke for the assassinations of our planet devilluken's three officials," Zastin declared.

"You're still hung up on that Zastin. Do you at least know that all of those officials were corrupt!" Xyaqom asked him while casually dusting off his clothes.

"That is why iIam only arresting you while the king Deviluke has placed an order to kill you on sight," Zastin answered back.

"How did you even find me?"

"Our princess Lala's successor Rito-dono was telling us his encounter of an assassin named Xyaqom a few days ago. We searched for you on this planet form that day and finally found your ship on our scans."

"Damn that kid!" Xyaqom cursed under his breath.

"Surrender peacefully Xyaqom and I will make sure that the king knows you did a good thing by killing those corrupt people. He may as well spare you the punishment, I don't want someone who did our planet good be treated unfairly."

"Yeah, well thanks for the offer but I don't trust Gid one bit. That bastard would kill me in front of all the people in his castle just for fun if he got the chance, so I will decline," Xyaqom answered.

"Is this your final statement?" Zastin asked.

"Yes" Xyaqom said almost immediately.

"Then I got no other choice," Zastin pulled out his blade while Maul and Smutts took a fighting stance "My sword shall taste your blood," They lunged at Xyaqom got himself ready to block them.

 **(Back with Rito)**

I trudged in the silent hallway alone. Everyone was in the classrooms as the bell was about to ring. Dr. Mikado had checked me but her face worried me, instead of the cheerful teasing face, depression and despair owned her.I'm worried about her but what can I do? Even if U can do something should I really get involved in this matter, it's something private. Do I have the right to invade?But that face today. It'll get more worse if I don't do anything. Dr. Mikado has helped us all when we needed it, should I really find excuses and sit back. I looked at the clock on the wall. A minute before class starts. *sigh* Looks like I'm going to receive a earful from Yui when I get back. I took of running and exited the school, now if I remember correctly Xyaqom's headed to that forest when he flew away.

 **(Back with Xyaqom)**

Xyaqom had been avoiding all of Zastin, Maul and smutts attacks by relative ease and they had gotten very frustrated.

"Hey is this all you got Zastin? Your sword swung faster before, I think you're getting old," Xyaqom mocked Zastin.

"Shut up!" Zastin swung his sword again but Xyaqom pushed him back.

"Is this what devilluke's tax money goes to? I'm rather disappointed," Xyaqom taunted Zastin once again.

"Don't underestimate the royal devilluke guards," Zastin yelled and Xyaqom noticed something.

Maul and Smutts were now on his both sides. They launched their respective tail beams at him, he raised his hands and stopped those beams with his trans ability. Zastin quickly tried to take advantage and delivered a horizontal slash. Xyaqom quickly arched his body and pulled his stomach back but still the sword left a small gash in his clothes.

"Dammit!" Zastin cursed his luck.

"Zastin," Xyaqom was somehow serious this time "You know you can't beat me, is king's order that important to you?"

"Yes it is more valuable for me than anything, I'll even give my life if the king asks," Zastin then shot a tail beam towards Xyaqom.

"Then I'm sorry for this," He struck the beam sending it back towards Zastin.

 **(Back with Rito)**

I had come to the forest. I slowed my pace down to a walk and wandered around, Xyaqom should be around here.

"Watch out!" Someone's yell came and I sidestepped on the left. Three figures crashed on the ground where I once was. I recognized them, they were Zastin, Maul and Smutts.

"Zastin?" I was surprised to see him here.

"Rito-dono? How are you here? Isn't it time for your school?" He asked me.

"Forget about me, what are you three doing here Zastin and why do you have these scratches on you?" He was more suspicious person then me for now.

"Um we were..." someone else emerged from the trees just then.

"Ah so you're here too kid," it was Xyaqom, I saw some smoke behind him. There were various metal parts scattered around and a big crater. If I had to guess, I think that was what left of Xyaqom's ship at this time. I turned to Zastin.

"Zastin you didn't blow up Xyaqom's ship... did you?"

"Of course, he was trying to leave the planet, I had to stop him," I face palmed.

"Zastin when I told you about Xyaqom, I also said to not attack him, don't you remember?"

"Eh? You said not to attack him?" This guy's memory was of a child, while his body rivaled biggest body builders. I released a sigh.

"Hey kid, are you also with them?" Xyaqom asked.

"HE'S HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Before I could answer Maul spoke in my place.

"YEAH!" Smutts followed him.

"Guys!" I shook my head at them. Were they trying to make me pick a fight, "I didn't come here to fight you, I came here to stop you from leaving." I answered Xyaqom.

"You! But I thought you would be the one who'd be most happy to see me leave after all I've done to you," his reaction kinda unsettled me but I had already forgiven him. Well for the most part anyway, I'm not a person who holds grudge for a long time.

"Rito-dono, don't you remember all the horrible things he did to you, he also tried to kill you," Zastin was having a hard time accepting why I was stopping Xyaqom from leaving.

"And your sister" Maul joined Zastin.

"And Lala" Smutts also started speaking.

"And Nana," said Zastin.

"And Mea," said Maul

"And Yami" said Smutts.

"And Momo" Said Zastin.

"And everyone else you care about," said Maul.

"And yet you insist that he stays here?"

"Did you hit your head?!"

The more I listened to them, a feeling of rage surfaced in my heart. But I needed to stop Xyaqom for Dr. Mikado. I lowered my face and put on and answered them in a low voice.

"I... I need him here,"

"What... did you forgive him that easily," Zastin was not believing what i told him.

If I answered that I had forgiven Xyaqom and then asked Xyaqom to remain here, he'll most likely turn me down by excuses like Dr. Mikado. He's not someone you can negotiate with... the only choice left for me is...

"Hahaha..." I started laughing loudly. Everyone looked at me dumbfounded, I stopped laughing at the next second and curved my lips in disgust while narrowing my eyes in anger. "Who said I forgave him, I am keeping him here so I can take my revenge," I made the hate in my voice apparent.

"Rito-dono that's against king..." Zastin tried to stop me again.

"Shut up! You three," they had spoken enough already.

"But..."

"Do you want me to show Gid what manga you have been secretly working on?"

"N-No please.. king Gid would kill us if he knew about that," that threat worked exceptionally well. Maybe it's because of the face I'm making, Zastin, Maul and Smutts are shrinking back and Xyaqom also looks disturbed by me.

I turned my face towards Xyaqom and made sure that my facade was on "You wreaked my life when I didn't even do anything to you. You tried to kill me and even attacked my friends, did you really think I would let you go your merry way that easily, free to go anywhere in the universe huh? No! I won't let you go until I've satisfied myself with you." the hostility in my voice was so pure that I even surprised myself, maybe I still despise this guy.

"Satisfy! Hahaha... Even if you take me on here right now kid, the result would be the same from three days before, you can't beat me as you are right now," this is the one thing I truly hate about this guy, his cocky attitude irritates me.

Being careful not to show my irritation I replied "Well it's obvious isn't it. You're an assassin who had years of training whilst I'm just a teenager who got his powers weeks ago. There's is bound to be a big gap in our skills, but... I am growing stronger day by day. One day when I get enough powerful I'll defeat you, and till then you're going to remain on this planet."

He raised an eyebrow at me "Oh, and why should I listen to you?" he gave me exactly the chance I needed.

"I was hoping you would ask that," I bent my mouth in a wicked smirk, "You know I found it very hard to believe that you, the assassin Xyaqom who is wanted by 13 planets and no one managed to capture you because they didn't have any record of your location."

"What are you playing at?" his voice held a bit agitation.

"Just think what will happen when anonymous source supplies them information that "You" are on this very planet, "on earth," it was the only way. Talking wouldn't have cut it, I have to threaten him.

"You wouldn't dare..." His eyes narrowed at me, he was getting angry. I got just what it needs to tip him over the edge.

My smirk got bigger and I issued the words that will make him accept my choice "And imagine when they investigate about you and find out that a certain Dr. Mikado helped you recover, even though she knew who you were. I wonder what will happen that good lady."

"What?! No, you can't bring Mikado into this!" So he did care about Mikado. Good, because if he didn't I would have handed him to the galactic police right away. I'm only doing this for Dr. Mikado.

"Why do you think I can't?" I stared him down.

"You aren't someone who kills innocents for his selfish reasons less likely a friend, I know this. I don't think you can get that low just to fight me."

"You don't know... anything about me Xyaqom," I needed to make it clear that I will do anything to keep him on earth, "I am very considerate and protective towards my friends, but I don't tolerate those who help in attempts to hurt my friends or me. Mikado betrayed me when she helped you recover... actually it's your fault, I didn't mind when you carried out the contract for Yami but... Attacking me in the school was a mistake. Mikado is just a poor lady who's been caught in the crossfire between us... she has already made an enemy out of me, she just doesn't know that yet."

"You bastard!" He was clearly angry. His fists were shaking as if he would pounce on me any minute.

"So now what will you do? You only got two choices - be smart and stay here or get yourself and Mikado killed," I gave him the ultimatum.

"Arrggg..." we started at each other for minutes. He then finally spoke "Two weeks, just two weeks. Train and meet me here again after two weeks and we'll settle this once and for all," I was surprised to see that he broke so easily.

"Two weeks is more than enough for me, I accept" there was no reason to deny it. I turned around but at that second he dashed towards me and pinned me against a tree with his hand on my throat.

"And you better not do anything to Mikado in that period. If she receives one scratch from you, I'll come to your house and kill you right then and there, you understand me!?" His red blood eyes were convoluted and fixated solely at me. That was the look of a killer, he seriously wanted to kill me. This scared me to some degree.

But I wasn't gonna be dominated so easily. I pulled out my phone from my pocket with super speed and typed something on it in milliseconds. "Be careful Xyaqom you had just signed your encounter warrant right now. Do you know what is this?" I asked him but he didn't give a response. "This is the hotline straight to the galactic police's office. One push on this button and it'll everything about you and Mikado to them."

"Uggh.." his grip lessened but he didn't let go "First tell me that you won't do anything to Mikado?"

"Of course, of course i promise but in return i would like that you also don't tell her about what happened today. I don't think she'll treat me if she knew about this, i also need a doctor to treat my wounds and there aren't many good ones available here." my acting skills were top notch today.

"You disgust me you know?"

"Same here, well would you mind letting me go?" He smirked at that for some reason.

"With pleasure!" he hurled me over his shoulder at the next second.

I crashed with his ships debris and then broke through a dozen trees, finally I came to a stop when I crashed through a wall.

"That fucking asshole..." My head hurt terribly. He didn't have to throw me.

"Kyaaa!" a scream came from beside me.

When I looked around I saw that I had broken into the girls changing room. Naturally the girls were in the middle of changing and to make things worst, Haruna-chan was standing right in front of me in only her undergarments.

"Yuuki-kun waa... ahhh," she was embarrassed.

"Sairenji I-I"

"What are you doing here Yuuki-kun!" Kotegawa appeared beside me, she sounded pissed.

"It's a mistake Kotegawa, I didn't mean to crash into the changing room," I tried to reason with Yui and took a step back, but as luck would have it... I slipped and fell forward.

"Yuuki-kun mhhmm..." Haruna-chan moaned. When falling, I was trying to grab something and the thing I managed to grab was Haruna-chan's butt.

"Rito do that to me next!" Said Lala.

"If you're feeling that bold then me too Yuuki," Lala and Momika let out their thoughts from my side.

"Yuuki... this is it!" Kotegawa grabbed my collar and threw me out the door with the strength of a mammoth.

Unfortunately Momo was just passing by the changing room and I crashed into her and by some miracle my hands ended up in her shorts and bra.

"Ah Rito-san~ I didn't expect to meet you here," why can't I get a break for a day once in a while?

 **(Dr. Mikado's Office)**

"It seems like you like getting beaten up by girls are you a Masochist in any chance?" Asked Dr. Mikado.

"No, not that I know of," I was in Dr. Mikado's office after Nana had thrashed me for assaulting Momo (in her words). Turns out I didn't need her treatment as my injuries healed on their own, but still she kept me here for some reason.

"By the way Yuuki-kun, the reports for the checkup of today morning are here."

"What do they say?"

"You see, after you gained your powers, and since you kissed Momo and Lala out of pure love, by kissing them you obtained Devilukean DNA and their powers. And because of that DNA part, you have been reacting the same as a male Devilukean acts whenever he's in love with a female Devilukean. If two Devilukeans of the opposite sex are in love with each other and share a kiss, there's a high chance that they could get super aroused, and will start performing sexual acts to each other, with the male Devilukean taking the lead. So in other words, because you're in love with Lala and Momo, the Devilukean DNA nature in you have been taking over, thus, why you've been losing your senses whenever you're around Lala or Momo. It appears that you have strong feelings for the both of them, so whenever they kiss you, there's a high chance that the Devilukean part in you could take over your senses," are you kidding me.

"Is there any way to stop this? They won't stop coming into my room every night, I can barely handle it," I would've also added that I'll go insane but I'll refrain.

"There is one but I'm afraid you won't like it."

"At this point, anything is acceptable."

"In order to get the Devilukean part to stop taking over when ever you're aroused, you MUST have sex with Lala and Momo," that means I'm screwed either way.

"Fuck me," I put my head in my hands but Mikado didn't stop there.

"And I don't mean one or the other, you must have sex with BOTH them. Even if you have sex with Lala, the Devilukean DNA will still take over you whenever you're with Momo. If you have sex with Lala, the cell will stop taking over you whenever you're around with Lala, but will continue to take over you whenever you're around with Momo. So if you want the it to stop taking over you whenever you're around with either of them, you must have sex with both Lala and Momo," am i in a nightmare?.

"That dammed machine of Lala!" It was all Lala's machine's fault, if she hadn't invented it we all wouldn't have been in danger and I wouldn't had have to get changed like this.

"I wish there was some other way Yuuki-kun, but it's the only..." Her telephone started ringing at that time.

"Oh, hold on a minute," she walked to her telephone and picked it up "Hello... Oh it's you.." she started whispering but i could still hear her, it's one of my powers from Yami, "I didn't think you would call me...What made you change your mind?... Zastin blew your ship up?... You didn't kill him, did you... Oh thank goodness..." I could guess who was on the other line, "Did... Did I just hear you right, did you just..." she was a bit shocked "Okay... yeah... sure... I get off at five so..." she had started blushing, is this what I think it is? "Seven? Okay... I'll be there... See you then... okay... bye," she hung up the phone and walked back to me "Sorry about that Yuuki-Kun, now, what were we talking about?"

"It's okay Mikado sensei, I'll deal with myself," I didn't wanted to give her a hard time. If I think she said herself that she also can't do anything.

"You sure?"

"Yeah I just need to make sure to stay away from Lala and Momo," though that would be difficult.

"Hehe good luck with that" With that i bid my farewell to her. But damn my day is fucking bad today, apart from what Dr. Mikado told me I also have to prepare to fight Xyaqom. What a bother.

(Later, in the streets in Sainan City )

"Hey don't look so gloomy man," Saruyama said in response to my non-excited expression.

"You say that after you had a day like me."

"Heh... you're saying that now but after our today's adventure is complete, you're going to thanking me for such an awesome day."

"Yeah, yeah," Me and Saruyama were going through the shopping district. Apparently he wanted us to have some man time together to cheer me up.

"Come on let's go there," he tugged my sleeve and dragged me into a store. I read 'Arcade' on the signboard as we disappeared behind the doors.

"Ha... That was so much fun, right Rito?" Saruyama asked me after we exited the arcade.

"If you're talking about the time when you started arguing to the shop manager that why wasn't there an earge to play... certainly not."

"Aw come on an eroge is the best game of them all, there are so many cute girls in them, they should be in all arcade stores." i shook my head.

"I don't know why are you so obsessed with games."

"Just stop complaining and tell me it was fun, you basically threw me out of the chair when we were taking turns playing 'turbo turn," this Saruyama. Well I did had fun. We hadn't gone on a outing for some time after Lala appeared. Never knew I missed our outings this much. It surely took my mind away from things and I feel a lot more refreshed now.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun today Saruyama, thanks for going with me bro," I punched him lightly on his shoulder.

"Hehe... don't mention it. I also wanted to spend some time ourselves like we did in the past, so you basically did me a favor."

"So what now?" Saruyama adepts a thinking pose.

"Let's go to a noddle stall!" He spins and puts his arm over my shoulder.

"But it's only one hour before night Saruyama."

"But I'm hungry, I don't think I can survive another hour," he grabbed his stomach and started acting as if someone stabbed him.

"Okay, okay, but will you keep clinging to me like this?"

"You should help your weak friend Rito, I can barely walk," again with his acting. I sighed and started dragging him to the street where our usual noodle stall is.

"AHHH...HELP ME?" I heard a scream. We were walking through a high district area, there weren't any people around us.

"Hey Saruyama did you hear that?"

"You mean the scream?" I nodded.

"Yeah I did hear it. What do you think we should do?" He asked me.

"We should probably go and look, someone could be in trouble."

"Okay." we ran towards the source of the voice. It came from an alley not far from us. We peeked from the corner.

"Hehe... cutie now give us all your stuff."

"Yeah or we'll do something nasty to you."

"N-no I have just got in this city, I need my things," two goons had cornered a girl in the alleyway.

The girl had short black blue hair and she was wearing a jeans and a t-shirt, she must be tomboy.

"Things will get more bad if you don't give us your stuff."

"Yeah much worse." the two goons were advancing towards her.

"Hey Saruyama should we help?... Saruyama?... hey Saruyama..." I turned around to see Saruyama but he had disappeared.

"Don't worry my damsel in distress, I will save you," he had gone in front of the girl shielding her from the goons. I swear at times like these he is even faster than me.

"Eh... who are you?" the girl asked him.

"I'm your shining knight who will save you form these ugly mans." he is going over the top like always.

"Really?!" The girl put her hand forward in admiration. It seems like she's someone who easily believes in people.

"Hey bastard what did you say!"

"How dare you insult us!" The goons stepped forward to Saruyama.

"H-Hey stop there... I'm the hero of justice... I will save the girl," one of the goons grabbed his collar and lifted him up.

"You just look like a tiny cockroach to me."

"Uh... Hey Rito! help me, I'm in trouble." Now he's back to his coward self. I wonder what will i do with him.

"Knight-san! Someone please help Knight-san," now the girl had also realized that Saruyama was in more danger than her.

Okay I think it's time to get over there "Hey who are you calling, no one will come for your rescue you brat," one of the goons said.

I silently sneaked up on them and tapped at the goon's shoulder who wasn't holding Saruyama "Who is fu... Ughh!" when he turned around I punched him in the face. He flew right past the girl and plastered himself in the wall. Oops! I put too much strength in that.

The other goon who was holding Saruyama turned to me horrified. "That's my friend you're holding there," I pointed at Saruyama.

"Who the hell are you!" he dropped Saruyama and changed towards me aiming his head for my gut. I grabbed a garbage bin that was nearby and put it in his path, his head and torso easily went inside. I let go.

"Hey get this off!" he was stuck. I kicked the bin on his head and sent him near his friend.

"You okay Saruyama?" I helped Saruyama up from the ground.

"Yeah but you didn't have to get so flashy on them Rito, you stole my spotlight."

"You're saying this but, you entrance and words were way more flashy than mine."

"Hey are you okay miss?" I asked the girl who was there.

"Cool!"

"Eh?"

"You were so cool back there! Sensei please make me your pupil," the girl suddenly threw herself at me and hugged my waist.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I also want to beat up bullies like you, so please make me your pupil," What was with her?.

"Hey Rito... Why is that girl hugging you? I'm getting an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. It makes me want to cut you in a thousand pieces," Saruyama was going into jealous mode.

"It's not my fault, hey get up please..." after many minutes of hardship i managed to get her up on her feet.

"S-sorry about that. I got too excited."

"It's okay, anyway what is a girl like you doing here at this hour."

"Yeah it's not every time you'll get handsome gentlemen like us to save you," did you even do anything Saruyama?.

"But I'm a boy."

"Eh?" her ahem... His statement left us baffled.

"Seriously?!" we yelled together.

"Yeah," he gave a weak nod and Saruyama dragged me to a corner.

"Hey Rito I totally thought she uh.. he was a girl. I'm not becoming gay am I?"

"Why are you asking me? Even I thought that he was a girl at the time."

"Oh that's a relief, I'm not alone," you're getting relief by this? Hey What if I'm becoming gay?!

"Ano... can you help me? I'm lost," the before girl now boy asked us.

"Oh... sorry, what did you needed help for?"

"Can you tell me where this address is?" she gave me a slip of paper.

"It's not very far from here maybe two km in that direction..." I gave him the instructions.

"Oh thanks I was searching whole day for this apartment."

"You're moving here?"

"Yeah."

"By yourself? Where are your parents?" Saruyama asked him.

"They are dead," he said without hesitation.

"Uhh..." Saruyama and I looked at each other in awkwardness.

"I think we should go now," I suggested and Saruyama quickly agreed.

"Huh...? Well thanks for the help," he was a bit dejected. We watched him go to his luggage. He had three extremely large bags, he was struggling to pick them up. I wonder how did he manage to travel the city with them.

"Hey, Rito I'm feeling bad," yeah i was also feeling bad after watching him pick up those bags alone so I can't say Saruyama is weird. But i think the real reason we feel bad is because of his cuteness, he was way too cute for a boy!

"Hey! Do you want help?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh um" he nervously fiddled with the straps. Stop that you'll make me blush by looking that cute.

He eventually nodded. Saruyama was a bit irritated but nevertheless took one of the bags and i also took one.

"So what's your name?" i asked him.

"Kazuki shinto."

"Nice to meet you Kazuki I'm Rito Yuuki and..."

"I'm Kenichi Saruyama the most popular male in our school," before I could introduce Saruyama. He stepped up and opened his mouth.

"I'm generous to meet you Yuuki Rito and Saruyama Kenichi," Kazuki returned our greetings.

"By the way Kazuki, are you moving here the first time? I didn't see you before."

"Yeah my uncle thought this planet would be better for me to study."

"Wait! Planet!"

"Yeah I'm from planet Xorca."

"Rito, he's an alien!" Saruyama shouted in disbelief.

"What do you mean, you're also aliens aren't you? That kind of speed and strength you displayed back there was impossible for a human," he cocks his head and his eyes widen "Don't tell me i assumed incorrectly! That means i blew my cover! Oh god they'll throw me in jail for this."

I watched him hop in worries. It was kinda pathetic. After a few minutes of explaining we calmed him down and reached his apartment.

"Here you go," Me and Saruyama placed the bags by the door.

"Thanks Rito-sensei and Saruyama-san."

"Can you please stop calling me sensei? It's embarrassing."

"But you saved my life!" I did but...

"Yo Rito let's go!" Saruyama called me.

"Ah right, okay bye Kazuki." I bid farewell to him and walked back to Saruyama.

 **(The Next Day)**

It was the next day, homeroom was about to start but today the teacher was late. He finally appeared.

"I have to tell you all that we have a transfer student coming here."

"You! introduce yourself," he pointed outside the door and a person walked through it. It was my bad luck.

"Hello I'm Kazuki Shinto and..." He saw me "Sensei?!" he ran towards me and dived in my chest.

I could already feel the stares of my classmates.

 **Author - now i know that the h scenes are increasing but it's because after the chapter 11 everything is going to shit (for Rito) and it will be all plot centered with arks for everyone. The first one to get her ark will be Run as this was supposed to be her chapter.**


End file.
